Death Root: Nightmare Aquapolis
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: This was are saddest moment, it was also the moment that helped us become known, you've heard two of the storys about the events that transpired during Water 7 and Eneis Lobby... but this is ours...we are the Death Root Mercenaries! Rated M for gore/lang.
1. Hello

**I don't own One Piece** **and welcome to the third installment of what I will now just call the Death saga…thing. Anyway welcome to Nightmare Aquapolis! **

_Chapter 1: Hello_

_**Hello my name is not know by many these days, but you may know my alias 'Dark Heart', the Doctor and second Leader of the now highly paid, respected, and feared Death Root Mercenaries.**_

_**My love the original Leader of are group…is injured pretty badly. The others well…Death are Navigator hasn't let Kuma are Shipwright out of there room. Iron Shark and the others…there fine a little bruised and batter but fine….Oh I'm getting ahead of myself, lets start a few months back right before I became the second leader…and how my love ended up the way he did…**_

_**So lets start…**_

_**Hello…my name is Shan…hopefully Shan Ordam soon…this is just the beginning…where we all changed…even if most of you don't consider us good guys or bad guys…**_

_**This is are story…this is Death Roots story…of what happened to us at the legendary shipwright paradise-**_

_**Water 7**_

_(__Goshou Musubi Death Root's ship, an hour before they reach Water 7)_

"Hey Si have you seen my pants!?"

"DAMMIT ENDO STOP ASKING ME THAT!" yelled a rather (at the moment) pissed of fish man. Said fish man wore a gray and black camo vest which had a giant eight foot long triangle like blade/sword strapped to its back. The fish man was also wearing baggy black cargo pants and no shoes.

**Siamon 'Iron Shark' Tragto, First Mate**

Siamon growled under his breath and unwrinkled the newspaper, only to find a giant hole cut out of it. A soft giggle was heard at his side and the fish man glanced next to him, rolled up the paper and bopped the young blonde girl and tiny panda that sat there.

"Ow Si that was mean!" said the girl the panda growled his agreement.

'**Sunshine' Penny Kia D. Mabui, Cook…and Pan the Panda, Pet**

Penny was either eleven or twelve…she wouldn't tell saying 'a lady should never revel her age…'. Now the young girl wore simple clothes, white shoes…which Siamon was positive were line with metal, the girl has some powerful kicks…and a white and yellow dress, and over that an orange vest…which Siamon was shore she stole out of there leaders closet.

"Yes it was twerp…now don't mess with my paper again."

"But it wasn't me! Endo took that section and the stack of new bounty posters early this morning."

Siamon just growled…then asked Penny politely to make some coffee and get breakfast ready.

--X--

Lounging around on the upper deck of the ship where four men each doing a there job or a random task just to pass time.

Sitting on the hand rail strumming a brand new black guitar, with a red rose painted on its back was a man with rather tanned skin in mostly black leather from jacket to pants. On the back of his jacket was an odd design of thorns wrapped around a bleeding heart. The mans wide brimmed black hat shadowed most of his face, a smirk played on his lips as his tune changed to a more happy note.

'**El Mariachi' Razzbuten 'Razz' Jans, Musician/ Gunner**

Standing at the front of the boat the crews blind man let the wind wash over him. His eyes had that sightless gray to them. His black hair was gelled back, and his ears and nose where covered in black piercing.

The blind man wore a tight black jacket zipped all the way to his neck and white leather pants, along with black leather hard sole shoes. In his right hand he held a solid metal staff…but if you look at it long enough something always seemed off about it.

'**The Prophet' Meku, Historian/Second-Mate**

Up in the crows nest was a tall, thin blonde man with red eyes. He wore a red trench coat with an target painted on it and under that the words **'I dare you." **were written. Strapped to his sides were two sword one sleuth white the other black, same goes for the blades the black blade in the white sleuth, and the white blade in the black sleuth. Under his coat he wore a plan white shirt and regular blue jeans. Laying next to him in the crows nest was a bow, he kept the arrows in his coat.

**Kazuya 'The Crow', Look-out/Sharpshooter**

Now seeking up behind Meku was the final man on the deck at the moment. This man wore white and black face paint, the white showing on most of his face while the area around his eyes was black, plus under one eye a little black skull was paint while under the other one was what looked like a broken heart.

Now this man wore a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, white silk gloves, and recently clean black leather shoes. Resting on top of his head was his signature bowler hat.

**Mars the Mime, Scout/Entertainer**

Mars was slowly walking up behind Meku, and since Mars never makes a sound it's actually really eas-

"Mars I swear if you put the 'Kick Me' sigh on my back I will kill you…" mumbled the blind man.

Mars stiffened then tapped his foot in an odd beat that only Meku could understand _"What are you talking about!?"_

"Ah so you are there…"

The mime snapped his fingers '_Damn he got me…'_ there was a laugh from above, so Mars raised a hand and flipped Kazuya off.

"Ah Mars don't be angry, Meku just out smarted you again!" Kaz called from his perch up above.

Mars also heard a chuckled from both Mars and Razz, but a second later the musician's music stopped and he stood up with a nervous look on his face.

"Ah uh 'ave to go 'elp Mac…" Razz said and ran off to find the ships shipwright, who was most likely on the bottom level of the ship fixing and cleaning things down there.

Kazuya jumped from his perch and landed between Mars and Meku "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Meku then started to walk away, his face now nervous "There is a disturbance in the force…"

Mars and Kaz both looked confused "What do you mea-"

The door that lead from the second floor to the deck slammed open "Where's Melcom!"

There in the door way was probably one of the most beautiful women ever seen, from her thin nose and pale skin to her hourglass figure and long shining black hair. The woman's green eyes shinned with anger which was enhanced more because her face was framed by two long strands of pure white hair which stood out from her black hair.

The woman wore a tight white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up and middle tied to show her belly button. He also wore black jean short shorts to show off her legs and sandals. Dangling from her belt was a foot long metal pole, but with a press of a button turns into a giant deadly scythe…don't ask how it works no one on the crew has figured it out yet.

**Elsa Nativa, Navigator**

The three men on deck backed up a step…well Meku turned around then backed up a step. They all knew a pissed off Elsa was not and Elsa to get in the way of.

"Where-is-Mel-com!" she said threw clinched teeth.

Kazuya smiled and stepped forward a little bit "Hey Elsa…um were not shore where your ol'boyfriend Mac is…but Razz knows! He just went to find him."

"Good…" said the navigator who then turned around and stormed away, passing Siamon.

"Hey Elsa do you know if Water 7 is clo-"

"Not now Si I'm bear hunting!"

Siamon just shook his head and looked at his three crewmates that stood on deck "Mac's been avoiding her again right?"

"Yeah…don't know why thou…" mumbled Kazuya

"OH! I know! I know!" yelled Penny jumping up and down from behind Siamon. Siamon, Kazuya, and Mars looked at the young girl Meku just moved his head slightly.

"You do?"

"Yeah! I over heard Mac and Razz talking a few days ago…and here's what they said…"

--X--

A beautiful violet haired women stretched under the sheets of her bed, enjoying the felling of them on her skin. She reached over to the counter and felt around for her glasses and then put them on.

**Shan Tifihe, Doctor**

"Endo-kun did you find your pants yet?"

"Not yet Shan-chan! Do you remember exactly where you took them off me last night?" a voice yelled from the bathroom. Shan's face turned red, and then giggled to herself.

"No Endo…" deciding they didn't really need the suffix's "…we where all over the place last night." she said then rolled to the edge of the bed, wrapped the sheets around her body and sat up. Just then noticing a stack of bounty posters on the counter and shuffling threw them.

"Endo when are you going to tell the others about these new posters on us?"

"After we finish this job…I want them focusing on the job at the moment, not thinking of there new posters." Endo's voice said from the bathroom.

Shan smiled she could tell by watching her love the past few days that he was trying to shape himself into being a good leader that the crew could be proud to follow. What he didn't know was everyone were already proud of him being there Captain.

There was a knock at the door and so Shan stood up and stuck her head out to see Kazuya and Penny.

"Water 7 is in sight Siamon asked me and the kid to round up everyone for breakfast so we can leave the boat when we get there."

Shan smiled "Thank you Kazuya." and then shut the door.

"Endo everyone's meeting in the kitchen!"

"Ah found them! Be right out Shan!" shouted Endo, followed by a crash, some stumbling and the door swung open.

There stood the infamous Endo Ordam, wearing sunglasses with black rims and pink lenses. Around his he wore a necklace with a greenish blue stone hanging from it. He wore a regular white tank top along with dark violet cargo pants and violet wrist bands.

**Endo Ordam, Leader of Death Root**

Running a hand threw his messing blonde hair Endo grinned, slipped his sandals on and draped an arm across Shan's shoulders.

"Well love shall we go?"

"Well shall."

_**-This is just the beginning.**_

**--X--**

**Well there you go the first chapter of DR:NA…hey if I took the R out I could call this DNA lol. I won't be updating this AS much because at the same time I'll be working with my OP story Pirates of the Pink Crane, right now I'm writing the second chapter for it.**

**I know Mac was only mention in this chapter…well at the moment both him and Elsa don't have big parts in the beginning until I think of something. So he'll appear next chapter…and yes some characters did get new looks for this story…and Shan doesn't have a new look yet…was she'll be wearing will be shown next chapter.**

**Well I really do hope you guys like the start of this new story and yes I am trying something different with this one.**

**-The DoD!**


	2. Entering Water 7

**

* * *

**

I don't own One Piece

* * *

_Chapter 2: Entering Water 7_

_**Okay some things never change over the course of time…or leader, my love has final woken up after all he's been threw and the first thing he did was challenge the crew to his version of 'I Spy' but he just says 'I spy with my one eye…' , but that's getting away from the story. Now I've been able to talk to Endo and get his version of things that happened when I wasn't there….**_

_**Now lets start from when I last left off, a little after breakfast and a while since me and Endo walked out of are room and noticed I was still just wearing the bed sheet… Lets start when Kuma final makes an appearance to the crew after a few days of staying hidden below deck…**_

_

Shan sighed happily as she watched this 'water city' come into view, inside she was slightly depressed not shore how to tell her lover a deep secret that she found out not long ago.

Now the crews doctor wore her basics, the white lab coat and jean skirt. But under the coat she wore a dark purple t-shirt with Death Roots mock bleeding version of the Navy's seagull.

She had a one strapped back slung on her shoulder which held Shan's weapon of choice, her Grieve Edge's which were basically shoes with axe like blades on them.

The air shift near her and two shadows appeared by her sides, so she glanced at who was now standing next to her. The first one was Razz and the second person was a man she didn't expect to see until they actually docked.

The man next to Razz was just under six feet tall and pure muscle. His shaggy yet curly brown hair hung in front of his green eyes. The man looked like a needed a small shave with the five o'clock shadow that showed on his face.

The big man wore a dark blue vest that Shan would bet weighed more than every member of the crews put together. He also wore long baggy worn out blue-jeans, and dark sandals.

**Melcom Athito Conner or Mac AKA 'Kuma', Shipwright**

"Hey Mac…you know Elsa's been looking around the ship for you?" said Shan, the shipwright just grunted and walked away. Now Shan knew Mac…and this wasn't like the big guy, so she turned to the only person Mac spoke to in the past few days, Razz.

The doctor looked at the musician with a raised eyebrow, Razz held up his hands in defense before Shan even asked him a question.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Vhat do 'ou mean Shan?"

Shan poked the leather clad musician in the chest "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ah promised Mac I vouldn't tell! But don't vorry he's 'ust very nervous about something."

"Razz…Elsa is a good friend and I can tell this is hurting her…because well she's on a rampage right now…but I really need to know what's going on….Please Razz?"

The mariachi sighed and started to walk in the direction his friend went " Sorry Shan….but it vill make sense in a little vhile."

Shan sighed and went back to leaning on the ships railing. She felt another presence walk by her and decided to just get things ready.

"Hey Si?"

"Yes Shan?" said the fish man from behind,

"We're nearly there, tell everyone to prepare to dock."

The fish man smirked "Ai Ai Ma'am."

"Si!?"

Siamon just chuckled and walked away, then yelled over his shoulder " Your basically the captains wife…and to me that makes you higher rank than me."

Shan just sighed and waited at the railing for everyone. First to arrive was a depressed looking Elsa who Shan tried to talked to but the black and white clad woman just brushed the doctor off and slumped against one of the giant bone spikes that stick out of the boats top.

Next was Meku and Mars who seemed to be arguing about something. It was always a strange sight since the blind man was the only one who could have a direct conversation with the deadly mime…hey the crew was learning sign language but it does take time.

Final was Siamon with Pan on his shoulder, and this confused the doc because Pan barley ever left Penny. Something else was off so she looked around deck, she was shore was staying on the ship the old man found a nice conferrable place on the ship, and doesn't like to come out or do something unless it was very important to the crew or history.

Mac is probably waiting till the boat actually docked so he can get off quickly without a confutation with Elsa, and Razz was probably keeping his friend company.

But she had no clue where Endo, Penny, and Kazuya where…so she decided to ask the only people to keep other than here who keep track of the crew.

"Siamon, Meku where's-"

"BLONDE-NAMIC RETRY!" came the shout of Endo and Penny who decided right then to crash threw the door that lead onto deck….wearing green spandex. Kazuya slowly walked on deck after them wearing the same thing and pointed to the other two.

"They made me do it." mumbled Kazuya

Everyone on deck face vaulted excluding the three blondes in green spandex and Meku. Siamon growled as he stood back up and Mars had his face in his hands rolling around on the ground…yet he was still able to tap his foot on the ground.

"What's he say?" asked Elsa as she stood from where she sat.

Meku just shook his head and answered "He's saying 'My Eyes! My Eyes! Dear god my eyes!'………"

Shan and Elsa sweat dropped, Meku then kicked the mime telling him to stop fooling around.

Meanwhile Endo and Penny where talked as Kazuya complained about being forced to where this 'eyesore'.

"Told you they'll be surprised!" said Penny

"I don't know Penny…think they might be jealous of are killer outfits?" replied Endo

Penny gasped and looked at the crew members on deck "Your right! Good thing we have extra!"

"Oh you have others do you?" said the voice of Siamon followed by the sound of cracking knuckles. The insane blonde and the young blonde girl both turned there heads slowly to look at the rather ticked off fish man before he put the two in a head lock.

"Now I'm going to take you two back to your rooms, our going to change into regular clothes and then your going to show he these extras got it?"

"Y-yes Si…" the two mumbled. Shan watched this unfold from where she stood, and stifled a laugh. Then watched Siamon push her boyfriend and her boyfriends adopted sister back below deck where the rooms where, followed by Kazuya yelling 'I'm Free' and then running back to his room to change.

After they all left Shan final let her laugh out, Elsa and Mars just looked at her and Meku raised an eyebrow.

"Shan have you noticed Endo's been getting….um more 'crazy' than he used to be?" asked Meku.

"Nope!"

"Okay then…"

----(Few Minutes Later)----

"This-is-so-COOL!" shouted Endo looking at the beautiful city that was Water 7, a the clear water gleamed and sparkled.

The whole crew minus Mac and Razz, who right as the ship pulled in jumped off the ship and headed into the city.

After everything was ready Endo stood in front of everyone while he flipped a coin an slapped it onto the back of his hand a few times, then he smiled.

"Okay! Since I'm done choosing who does what, so here's what we'll do me, Shan, Penny, and Siamon will go look for the Lucci character while Elsa, Meku, and Mars look for a hotel we could stay at and supplies…got that good! Now lets g-"

"Hey baka what about me?" questioned Kazuya

"Oh yeah! Kazuya you'll stay here guarding the ship today, just incase some idiot thinks that they can steal are boat."

Kazuya growled under his breath "Fine…no fun for ol Kazuya it seems…"

Endo smiled "Glad you understand! Now lets go!" the wood man spun around and jumped over the railing…but his foot got caught which made Endo spiral to the ground, causing him to crack his head on the dock and fall into the water.

"Endo!" shouted Shan, Siamon responded quickly and dove into the water after the devil fruit user. A few second's later Siamon tossed Endo onto the dock and for some reason Endo started to cheer…everyone on the dock just looked at him confused. While the rest of Death Root minus Kazuya moved down the ramp to the dock to check on there captain.

"That-Was-Awesome!" cheered Endo, most of Death Root face vaulted…Shan and Siamon punched Endo's head for making them worry.

"What!?"

Shan just huffed and walked away. Endo looked at Siamon "Is it me or has she gotten more emotional?"

Siamon just shrugged "Men will never understand women…"

"That's because men are heartless." snapped Elsa as she brushed past the two followed by Mars and Meku…who didn't exactly want to face the wrath of Elsa at the moment.

Small arms wrapped around Endo's neck "We don't what Shan to get to far ahead of us now do we? Right lets GO!" said Penny, who at the moment wanted Endo to give her a piggy back ride.

"Si wanna race? First one to Shan wins, loser has to do one dare by the other at anytime."

Siamon looked at the devil fruit user than that the retreating form of the doctor who some how got way ahead of them "Okay fine….Hey what's that!"

"What's where!" exclaimed Endo looking around, but the young cook on his back smacked Endo's head.

"He tricked you! Go! Go! Go!" shouted Penny pointing to the now running Siamon who was already half way to Shan.

After they both reached Shan…Siamon still won, and Penny jumped down off Endo's back, and Pan appearing out of nowhere found a nice comfy spot on the cook's head to rest.

Endo clapped his hand then slung an arm around Shan's waist "So guys…where do we start?"

_

……_**Yep, my love is an insane on. Soon we are going to meet the two men that started us down the path we're on now, one's good the others bad.**_

**---X---**

**I know it's not much but hey its just the second chapter. Also I need help getting Iceberg's speech and personality right since he's going to be the most used cannon character in this story…also with a few scenes with the Straw Hats before the train…one with Lucci…but I have him down, I just need help with Iceberg.**

**Anyway sorry this is…late but at least I got something out before I left for a few days…HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTS, ORLANDO! Anyway hope you guys like this chapter with its slightly humorous mood. Well the next one should be out sometime next week…and Pink Crane ch2 will be posted sometime next week also.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter now READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Next Chapter: Meeting Mr. President **_


	3. Meeting Mr President

**I Don't own One Piece!!!**

_Chapter 3: Meeting Mr. President _

_**Well….Water 7 was a beautiful place and I loved it there…but I have to say there a some strange characters in this city…and I'm not talking about Endo…**_

--

"Okay we …. are getting nowhere." complained Endo looking around as the four Death Root members talked along the road and past the stores.

"Endo your forgetting that bar we where at a while ago, they told us that this Lucci was a shipwright." said Siamon

"Yeah but the bartender didn't say WHERE we can find this guy. Plus there was that waitress that kept asking why 'lowlifes' such as us are looking for her 'Lucci-kun'."

Penny huffed and mumbled "Damn stalkers…"

"Penny !" gasped Shan, scolding Penny who was ridding on Siamon's shoulder now.

" What!?"

While Endo kept complaining, and Shan scolded Penny on using bad language (even thou she's cursed numerous times), Siamon watched the people ridding those…creatures on the water road.

He then sweat-dropped when he saw certain mime who was making faces at them riding one "I'll get that mime one day…"

"What was that Si?"

"Nothing…"

---X---

Mac was a wreck and Razz was the only person on the crew at the moment that could help the giant shipwright. The musician adjusted his guitar strap a little bit and gave his tired friend a smile smirk.

"So 'ou never even slept?"

"No…been thinking to much…" the giant descendent sighed. Razz nodded in understanding.

"But 'ou know 'ou have made that little lady quit sad…"

"I know Razz and I want to do something about it…but when ever I look at her my heart starts pounding and-"

"Again I understand big guy."

Mac was still looking around, then stopped and pointed to a store "That place looks fancy enough…"

The mariachi looked at the story the sweat-dropped "This story sells fakes…"

Mac snapped his fingers "Damn…I can't tell the difference between fake diamonds and real…"

"Don't vorry bud men usually can't."

"Then how……know what I don't really want to know…" Mac mumbled before he started walking again. Razz just laughed and followed the shipwright.

----X----

"OKAY!….WHERE ARE WE!" yelled Endo looking around, Siamon and Penny where cracking up and Shan was trying to calm her boyfriend down.

Looking at his second in command and his adoptive sister Endo frowned "What?"

They both pointed at the building next to them, Endo face vaulted "Where back at the bar with the fan girl…"

"Endo stopped stressing we'll find this Lucci guy soon." comforted Shan.

"Yeah…but you didn't have to chase after that parrot you know." said Siamon

"Oi! He was making perverted comments to Shan!"

Siamon waved his boss off "Yeah, Yeah…"

"Well…fine lets just keep looking."

The Death Root members searched high and low in the market place area, but no sigh of this Rob Lucci…he was like a crafty cat or something as Endo put it. As they traveled Siamon, Shan, and Penny found out something they didn't know about Endo…his favorite foods were blueberry bagels and pumpkin pie…they found this out because the insane merc leader kind of…attacked a bakery.

After a while…and after Siamon tied Endo up and carried the logia fruit user on his shoulder…Shan suggested that they check the area where the shipwrights work.

"Well duh! We should have checked there in the first place!" complained Penny, who then floated up and smack Endo's head "But this baka lead us around in circles."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Endo!" yelled the little girl and fish man, Shan even thou she loved Endo just wanted to get this job done so she and him could talk and plan things out.

So they rented one of those…bull thing's neither of the four cared enough to get an exact name on the creatures, and took what to Siamon, Shan, and Penny was a slightly exciting ride to the top of the city, and to Endo was a very boring experience.

It seemed that they used water as an elevator to travel from each floor. Anyway the three stepped of the bull with the tied up Endo hopping right next to them.

"Hey guys do you think that dude knows anything? Everyone here seems to know him." Said Endo thrusting in the direction of the man he noticed since well he couldn't move his arms.

Said man was tall with fine clothes that seemed to be some what expensive yet it seemed he wasn't afraid to get them dirty. He had short blue-violet hair and what seemed to be a…mouse on his shoulder.

Penny ran up to the man and waved a had "Hey Ossan!"

"Nma…" the blue haired man looked down at the young blonde girl in front of him and smiled "…Hello little girl, I've never seen you around before. Are you here to visit?"

"Kinda…were looking for someone and maybe you could help use."

"Nma…I do know a lot of people…but could you tell me your names first?"

Penny smiled and hopped a little bit "They call me Sunshine and this is Pan!" she started to pet the little panda that rested on her head then pointed behind her "The big gray guy Iron Shark, the woman's called Heart, and the baka tied up is my brother Root."

Endo gave a node of his head "Yo…"

The man nodded also "Iceburg, Nma…Now who are you looking for?"

"Umm…a guy named Rob Lucci he…asked us to come here."

There was a gleam in Iceburg's eye "Nma…Lucci? I know him…"

"Cool can you tell us where he is…PLEASE?" asked Penny

Iceburg smiled and motioned for them to follow him "I'll tell you where he is…but first we need to talk in my office."

---X---

Endo somehow untied himself and was now keeping pace with the group lead by Iceburg.

"Hey Burger-"

"Iceburg…"

"Yeah right…where are we going?"

"Nma…The mayors office."

The four Death Root's looked at each other "So you work for the mayor?" asked Shan

"Nope!" laughed the blue haired man.

They all face vaulted "Then why…?"

Just then a beautiful blonde woman came running up to Iceburg, her hair was tied up a little, glasses rested on her nose, and she wore a tight shirt and short skirt.

"Iceburg-san you have to be at a meeting with the home owners association right now!"

"But I don't wanna!"

The woman sighed "Then I'll tell them to come back tomorrow…." she looked at the Death Root merc behind Iceburg, and if recognizing them somehow she raised an eyebrow "…who are your guest Iceburg-san?"

"Nma…just friends Califa, now make shore no one bothers us I'll be in a personal meeting."

The woman named Califa gave a bow and started to walked after a red haired teen chasing after a fish man.

Shan smacked the back of Endo's head because she thought he was ogling the woman, and Siamon asked the question that was on all there minds.

"Who was she?"

"Nma…Califa my secretary."

"…and that makes you?"

Iceburg smiled "The Mayor of the city and the President of the Galley-La shipwrights."

"WHAT!?"

----X----

Mac smiled to himself "It's perfect don't you think?"

"Don't know Mac…not into that kind of thing…" said Razz

" But look it at!"

The mariachi sighed and grabbed the shipwrights arm " 'ets go find the jewelry story not looking at shipyards…"

Mac sighed " Your right…but after everything's all right I'm coming back here with Elsa and seeing if any of these guys have any tips they can give me."

----X----

Meku and Mars stood in front of a hotel, Elsa already made reservations and was now up in one of the rooms. The odd duo decided between them that they'll rather just walk around the city and check things out…maybe find a good bar.

The blind man had another reason but his senses have been going crazy since he stepped into this city and he highly doubted there where _that _many strong people in this city.

But one of the signals seemed very close yet weaker and not as well trained. Meku could also feel the potential in this person.

"_So where to?"_ tapped Meku

The historian/second-mate of Death Root pointed in a random direction "That way."

**--**

_**I only know some moments as accurate and other from word of mouth. But meeting the Mayor was a big moment for us and he also played a key role in how Death Root is now. **_

**---X---**

**Well there you guys go, sorry it was so slow to get out and still not that much has happened. I also hope I did Iceburg's personality well…I think I did but that's not up for me to decide.**

**There have also been brief mentions…but not named of other famous OC's…like Nick and Kibo and also a mention of a certain perverted bird.**

**Now a brief summery of what may happen next chapter. Meku and Mars get into more than one 'dispute' with two different groups, Mac finds what he's been looking for, Iceburg talks to are favorite four, and Endo gets lost.**

**Now R AND R!**


	4. First Day Meetings

**Don't own One Piece, the notes from Shan are going to be missing this chapter. They will return for the start and ended of the second day.**

_--_

_Chapter 4: First Day Meetings_

Iceburg opened the door to his office and motioned for the four Death Root's to enter. Endo and Shan took the to chairs in the room, Penny sat on the floor in between them and Siamon stood in the back with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

"Nma…so why has Lucci ask you to come here?"

Siamon was about to give and excuse, since they never talk fully to Lucci about Death Root's contract with him…but Endo answered first.

"Well Mr. Ice this Rob guy we're looking for-"

"His names Iceburg Root…." mumbled Siamon.

"That's what I said! Now this Rob guy called us….what was it two months back?"

"Three baka…"

Iceburg sweat dropped, the blonde guy seemed to be the leader of the group…but the mayor started to think differently when the gray masked man in the back and the young blonde girl starting arguing with this 'Root'. The violet haired woman just sat there with her face in her hands like this was a regular occurrence…and she gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry for there behavior'.

The blue haired man sighed and tone down there arguing until he realized that the blonde started talking about why Lucci called them and a part of what he said made Iceburg slightly worried.

"Nma what was that last part?"

Endo was startled a little, Iceburg hasn't said anything for a while "Oh! Well I said the reason Lucci called us was because a group called the Franky Family, even thou people except and stand them, has been causing a lot more trouble than usual. So he wants us to 'take out' there leader so the problems this gang cause would cease."

A little worry filled Iceburg "So he hired you to kill Franky? Does that make you assassins?"

Siamon laughed a little form his spot in the back "Yes…but even thou assassination is in are job description we aren't assassins we're mercenaries."

Iceburg leaned his elbow's on his desk, and thanked whatever helped him run into these hired hands before things got out of control…_Bakanky owes me for what I'm going to do._

"I understand why Lucci hired you guys…but Rob works under me, plus I am the mayor and don't want needless destruction when you guys confront Franky…. and the Family has done so good this for this city over the years."

Endo shrugged like he didn't care and Shan slapped the back of his head, sending him a playful glare. Endo looked at her with what boyfriends/husbands who get slapped on the arm or back of the head call the 'What did I do?' look.

The wood man then turned back to Iceburg with a slight smirk "Sorry Mr. Ice but we already agreed to do this job…money is money."

Shan even thou she didn't like Endo's response gave the mayor a node "He's right Iceburg-san…"

Iceburg looked at each of the mercenaries with a level look, before placing his chine on the top of his hands,

"How about this then…"

----X----

_Good it seems that person has sensed me……they must have had at least some training then._ thought Meku sensing the person who uses there skills a lot like he does. The blind man poked his mime friend on the shoulder.

"Mars help me find a place that's empty……like an open field."

"_Why?"_

Meku pointed in the direction the signal was coming from "It seems there someone who might want to fight me and I don't want to cause needless destruction."

Mars sweat dropped _"Since when do you care…"_

"I just don't want innocents to get hurt….now can you find a place or not?"

"_Fine, fine lets go…"_

After a while Mars found what looked like a scrap yard that the shipwrights and carpenters use.

"_Will this do?"_

Meku turned his head and gave the mime a deadpan look, then pointed to his eyes "I don't know Mars you tell me?"

"_Well…it's basically a junk yard for ships."_

"That will work…"

Mars looked around and noticed a figure approaching fast from the distance _"Seems this person you sensed is her…and she's a cutie."_

"It seems she has a friend also…if they try to interfere in this stall them, injure them but don't kill them got it?"

"_Yeah I got it Meku."_ Mars took off running then jumped and landed on a building closest to the yard so he could keep watch for this 'friend' and yet still watch the fight.

The girl that was running toward Meku passed right by Mars without giving him any mind and launched off that roof right at the blind man, that was when the mime got a good look at her.

She was close to six feet tall with short black hair with silver highlights and her eyes were a grayish green which told Mars (thou it surprised him) that she was blind. She had a light tan and wore a white blouse with a pink lotus on it's front, a black skirt, sandals, and wrapped around her leg was black holster which the mime guessed she used to care weapons.

"_Well this may be interesting…"_

----X----

Meku's hand reach out quickly and plucked a kunai that was aimed at his head out of the air before twirling it around one of his fingers and tossing in back at the girl that threw it at him.

"You know it's rude to attack someone without at least introducing yourself."

He heard the girl shift "Karai…Now who are you? Why do you have nearly the same aura as me?"

Meku just twirled his staff before sticking it in the ground and crossing his arms "People refer to me as the Prophet…and why you feel that I'm a lot like you…well why don't you tell me?"

"So your skilled in using Ki…"

"You could say that, but I do know your weaker than me." Meku felt a change in the air when he said that and smirk, _Seems like I hit the right spot_.

"Oh so you think I'm weak! Is it because I'm a woman!? Or maybe because I'm blind!?"

"Think whatever you want girl." the blind man said before he quickly grab his staff and blocked a barrage of kunai aimed at him.

"_Rose Barrage! _"

There was a sharp kick to his chin, before he felt himself fly into the air and Karai appear above him. With a sharp twist Meku spun to the side before the girl could hit him and kicked Karai in the back sending her into the ground.

The blind man, while still in the air aimed his staff down "_Staff Ki Magic- Tornado! _"

Just as the name said a small tornado was formed which crashed into the ground near the sightless girl, destroying the ground she stood on.

Karai was about to dodge but a piece of ship debris made a small yet deep gash in her leg. The wind died down and the merc landed softly on the ground.

"Lesson one girl - Know who your fighting first."

----X----

Mars watched as the girls 'help arrived. The man was a little over six feet tall with short blue hair, a light body build and a light tan. He wore blue pants, a light blue button up shirt, a pair of blue shoes, and a dark blue vest.

The mime guessed this guy wasn't in that good of a mood…he seemed rather blue. Mars laughed in his head at his little joke as the man ran past him….and face first into an invisible wall Mars made.

"What the…" the boy looked around and spotted Mars sitting on one of the building ledges who grinned and gave a slight wave.

The boy then point a finger at the mime "Are you the one keeping me from getting to Karai?"

Mars gave a nod of his head, will the boy looked slightly ticked off "Well stop it mime I need to make shore she's okay!"

Mars shook his head no, then got into a fighting stance, the boy raised his arms slightly "Whoever you guys are your going to regret messing with Harry Cooper and the person he loves!"

Mars just smiled and motioned for Harry to 'bring it'. The blue clad boy raised his arms, something then shot out of his sleeves while he shouted,

" _Mystical Bullet!_ "

Mars smiled, placed a hand on his hat then disappeared out of Harry's sight, Only to reappear behind him and tap Harry on the shoulder.

The boy cursed under his breath and spun around, just to have Mars place his hat over Harry's face. The mime then drove his knee into Harry's stomach, Harry doubled over and then slammed into the ground when Mars slammed his arm into his back.

Backing up a few feet Mars stopped at a safe distance and watched Mars stand back up and then wipe blood from his mouth.

The mime just smiled and motioned for Harry to try again.

----X----

Karai moved her head in the direction her opponent stood, it seemed he was waiting for her.

"Come on weakling…is that all you have?" Meku mocked, knowing that was one of the things that set her off.

" _Blue Rose Blizzard! _" she said and started to circle the blind man. Meku smiled to himself as he felt the ki energy circling him…it seemed this Karai girl is smart, yet she still hasn't figured out he's also blind.

Feeling her start to charge him he stuck out his staff and placed it right on her forehead, stopping Karai in her tracks.

"Lesson number two girl- Never charge in angry, especially when you don't know what they can do." using his staff he pushed Karai away before swinging his staff and cracking her on the side of her head.

"You calm know girl?"

"How did you know which was the real me?"

Meku laughed "You haven't figured out yet?"

"What?"

"I am also blind." Meku said. He could also feel her figuring things out…so she was final learning.

"Here's a little game Karai…If you can hit me twice then you win, if I hit you five times I win."

Karai moved and hit Meku in the shoulder "One.", Meku smiled before disappearing in a blur, and Karai followed after.

Meku appeared again in the middle of the yard again, Karai appearing a hundred feet in the air above the blind man and pulled out some kunai.

"_Massive Lotus Shower!"_

What started as a lot of kunai falling from the sky turned into hundreds of kunai falling from the sky…and all she did was add some ki.

"Hmmmm….interesting." Meku jumped into the air and slammed his staff…hard into a group of the real kunai.

"_Staff Ki Magic-Explosion! _"

Karai could feel the heat from the explosion, which since the explosion was filled with ki it screwed with her senses. Meku launched out of the fire twirling his staff, which now looked like a flaming wheel.

Slamming his staff into her right side, Karai let out a yell of pain just as Meku hit her on the left near the hips.

"Two…" Meku did a back flip and kicked the other ki user in the stomach before doing another flip and letting Karai fall past him and slammed his leg into her back sending the blind girl flying into the ship wreckage below.

Meku landed softly on the ground next to the unconscious body of Karai, tapping the ground a few times Meku nodded to himself.

"You have great potential girl…"

----X----

Mars dodged Harry's odd…weapons…once again before kicking the blue clad man in the stomach….again.

The mime liked how this boy was so loyal and worried for his girlfriend even thou he seemed to know she could handle herself.

Then something strange happened…the wire like weapons of his started to twist and form into something…and Mars watched has it happened and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw the final product.

"_Mystical Sword_!"

The thin wires of Harry's somehow formed into a large claymore…not something the mime was rely expecting from someone who used wire based weapons. But Mars now didn't really have a choice he had to use his Devil Fruit abilities.

Doing a swift motion with his hands and making it look like he was drawing a sword Mars then moved into one of the many sword styles he knew.

Harry charged and swung at Mars with a downward slash, gripping his invisible sword with both hands Mars pushed Harry off and delivered a solid kick to the boys chest. With a jump and a vertical slash downward which was blocked…seemed Harry was watching the mime's hand instead of predicting where the sword would be.

Jumping back dodging a horizontal slash made by the large, Mars landed gracefully far away from Harry. The mime looked at Harry and sighed

'_Aw screw it Meku just finished…time to be cheap.'_

Throwing his invisible sword at Harry like ball, which Harry protected his body from with his own sword. What he didn't notice was Mars running at him and then leaping into the air.

Harry moved his sword just as Mars delivered an axe kick to Harry's head, the blue clad man's head slammed into the ground and part of the roof cracked.

Harry lifted his head and held his bleeding nose and was about to attack Mars again when something smacked him on the head.

"Now not the time boy, that girl named Karai need your help."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Prophet…and the mime you where fighting he's called Mars."

Harry tensed a little recognizing the names "We're not going to do anything…unlike the bad reputation mercenaries have we're good guys…." Mars snorted at that "Well we aren't bad guys."

Harry stood up and started to head toward where Karai was "Kid she has a few minor burns and a cracked rip…"

"Thanks for not killing her or anything."

Meku smirked "If it was during something big and we were on different sides I probably would have…also tell her when she wakes that if she wants to learn how to control her ki better meet me back here in two days…I'll be here a seven till night fall."

"Okay." Harry started to walk away again, but…

"Wait."

"What now?" Meku then smacked Mars on the back of the head,

"Give it back…" Mars sighed before tossing a small black box that he found on the ground during his fight to Harry.

"It seems Mars here found something that I think you dropped." after Meku said that Harry looked surprised, then checked his pockets, then looked at the little black box in his hand.

"Thank you…I don't know what I would have done if I lose this."

Meku smirked "Now go take care of that girl kid." Harry then left and Meku gave a deadpan look to Mars.

"_What?"_

"Nothing lets go…"

---X---

"He said he'll be back with the contract in a few minutes! It's been a half an hour!" complained Endo. Even thou the other three in the room wouldn't say it they felt the same way as the leader.

Shan stood from where she sat and walked to the door "Endo I'll just ask someone if they know where he is." she said and walked out of the door.

A few minutes later Shan walked into the room again with a giant sweat drop on her head.

"So where is he?" asked Penny

"Umm…it seems…." she then mumbled the last part

"Yeah Shan?"

"It seems that he went on a lunch break…" Endo, Penny, and Siamon face vaulted, Shan's sweat drop grew.

Endo growled to himself and started to storm out of the room "Baka where are you going?"

"To find Mr. Ice!" and charged out of the room. Penny, Siamon, and Shan decided they should just stay there…until they heard Endo shout,

"ACTIVATE MONTAGE!"

They sweat dropped "So….we go find them?" asked Siamon.

"Yeah." the two girls echoed.

**----X----**

**Well there ya go hope you guys liked it! Mal I hope I didn't make you guys seem to weak…but it's hard when there opponents are Meku and Mars (who are basically at the moment the two most deadly members of Death Root), and I apologize if I did…it's just hard to capture another writers character's personality right…well I at least hope everyone like those semi-fights and Mal if you want to go more into detail with Harry's and Mars' fight then go ahead.**

**Well everyone READ AND REVIEW! **

**P.S. Today is November 20****th**** which just happens to be my birthday! Woho party!" **


	5. Gears set in Motion

**I don't own OP!**

_Chapter 5: Gears set in Motion_

"Old man, old man, oh where could you be! Oh where could you be!" sung Endo as he ran threw Water 7. People he passed covered there ears….Endo's not a good singer.

Stopping at the shipyard Endo screeched to a halt noticing a familiar form walking around quite a distance away.

_Why if it isn't ol' Stonehenge himself_ thought Endo as he snatched a piece of paper and pen from an abandoned clipboard….then ran into a cannon a few shipwrights where pulling up to place on a ship.

Rubbing the lump that was now forming on his head, Endo growled to himself and decided that playing a prank on his good old 'friend' would be nice.

So writing in bold letters **KICK ME! I BEG YOU!** on the back of the paper. Endo scratched his head and looked around…he just couldn't find tape, then the merc leader grinned and picked up a tube of glue.

Endo jogged a little to catch up with his friend and managed to stick the sigh onto his back before he was grabbed by the hair and tossed right before slamming into the ground,

Rubbing his aching head Endo glared "OW! Sonofabitch, Axe, is that how you treat an old friend!"

Yes the person Endo followed, pranked and…well throw by was Axe, Captain of the Axe Head Pirates.

"Dammit, you're here, too?!" Axe jumped back and held up his fist, "You don't wanna rematch do ya?!"

_Okay I may be insane…but why do I want a rematch…I did technically win are fight we had and I thought we settled this…oh what the hell might as well! _Thought Endo a she stood up and brushed the dirty off his cloths.

"Shit, Axe… I spot you and want to say hi, then you pile-drive me!" Endo the used the signature angry eye twitch (with being the main cause of Siamon's annoyance most of the time while they travel Endo learn quite a lot of angry expressions."

"You are so dead…,"

----X----

Shan, Siamon, and Penny finally tracked Iceburg down, he was standing with a semi large group of people, and Penny decided to get his attention.

"Oi! Ossan!" the young blonde shouted while running towards him, "We ain't done yet!"

As Siamon and Shan followed Penny at a slower pace the fish man noticed a familiar girl poke her head out of the group and waved at them.

"It's been a while guys!! How have you been?"

Iceburg pointed at the merc's "Nma, you know them?"

Niri the sharpshooter of the Axe Head pirates basically globed the three in a giant hug, Iceburg gave a small smirk when the hug happened.

"Nma so you do know them,"

Niri let the three go and turned back to the city's mayor "There old friends…sorta,"

Siamon raised an eyebrow at Niri's statement "Sorta?"

"Shaddup," Niri said with a nervous laugh.

Penny floated slightly into the air looking around "Niri, where's Austin-kun? I don't see him anywhere."

Niri waved her hand dismissively "Just look for the kid with wings,"

"Wings?" everyone said at the same time.

Iceburg's secretary tapped her chin with her pencil "Now that I think about it Iceburg-san that Demon King poking out of his back to," she then looked around "Where did he go?"

Siamon gave a slight cough "Before you guys get to that…" _Since we now found Iceburg _"Maybe you can help us we're missing are leader. Human, wearing purple jeans-"

"So he's gay?" asked Califa

Shan face vaulted…knowing full well Endo wasn't gay and cause that joke was getting old to her. Thou Siamon and Penny still found it funny because they where laughing.

Niri shook her head, face red for some reason "No he's just colorful and stupid…"

"Oh so he's a gay clown?"

Penny and Siamon where on the verge of the famous 'Death by Laughter'.

"No, he's not gay," Niri said "Trust me you'll know him when you see him."

"I'll be sure to tell everyone to keep an eye out for a gay clown."

Far away Endo sneezed which saved his from having his head taken off by a cannon Axe threw. But the red-haired teen and young fish man that where chasing each other earlier along with a few other shipwrights stepped in and stopped Axe.

"We're working here, and we don't need you idiots trashing our place!" the red head said, he heard another shipwright call the kid Nick "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of here right now,"

Endo decided to make a few spikes to throw at Axe after he finished talking. But the pirate scratched his chin and whispered something into Nick's eye.

The redhead gave the other man a sly grin before all of the shipwrights turned to Endo…each had an evil grin on there face.

The insane blonde looked at them, then behind him….then at the wooden spikes coming out of his arm.

"Ah…crap."

----X----

"How's this?"

"Mac dat ring is more of a bracelet for Elsa! Hell, it's 'o big for 'ou!"

The shipwright sighed "Your right buddy…which do you think she'll like?"

He heard Razz laugh then tap on a glass case "I think are grim girl vould love this one."

"Yes I think she will…"

----X----

"Damn Axe….and damn him for tell those shipwrights about my devil fruit!" yelled Endo as he ran threw the city. Most of the shipwrights and carpenters have given up chasing him….well except for one.

The one named Nick was still after him…why you ask? Well Endo stole his wooden sword…really did he think it would work against a man with a wood devil fruit.

"Give me back my sword!"

"Not if your going to hit me with it!"

"Give it!"

"Nevvvvaaaaa!"

Endo slid around a corner, dived under an opening window, and then slammed into a man with a parrot accidentally. Him and the parrot man both hit the ground and rolled a few feet till stopping.

Endo not really getting a good look at him got up…then an idea struck "Sorry man for running into you like that sooooo…here's a wooden sword! Got to go bye!"

The woodman speed off before the other man could say anything since he saw Nick rounding the corner…and Endo didn't really want to be in a fight…Shan made him promise.

The insane blonde looked around _Nope nothing interesting to do…_Endo then sniffed the air.

"Oh I smell gunpowder!"

----X----

Siamon crossed his arms and looked around "Iceburg said wait two days for him to get the contract written then him and Endo would sigh it together."

Shan just sighed and a vein bulged in Penny's head "Yeah that would be fine Si…but first we need to find that baka!"

The doctor smacked the young girl on the back of the head "What?"

"Language…"

Penny pouted and stomped her foot a little "But I didn't say anything bad…."

_BOOM!_

There heads all turned slowly into the direction of the city, when they could see a small mushroom cloud form over one of the streets of Water 7, the merc's sweat-dropped.

Siamon turned to Shan "Think that's your boyfriend?"

Shan shrugged slightly and started to walk faster than normal toward where the explosion was.

Penny pushed Si "Come on Si, you know it's are responsibility to watch him."

The ex-marine growled to himself and followed the two girls. Siamon just wanted to know one thing…who the hell gave there insane leader matches.

Meanwhile on the ship…

Kazuya was making weapons in his and Razz's 'tool' room. Walking over to a fireplace like thing where him and Razz often soften the metal so they could form it into different shapes.

The crews lookout patted his pants and coats pockets before looking around "Now where did I put my starter matches…."

----X----

A tall man with dark long red dreadlocks walked calmly down the gangplank and sat foot on the stone streets of Enies Lobby. The man was over six five at least with a slightly hooked nose. He wore dark sunglasses, a dark green tank top, long black leather pants, black combat boots, and around his right wrist and covering his hand were three really giant claw blades.

"This place is oh so not youthful…" said a voice that usually held much cheerfulness. Vice Admiral 'Mass-Claw' James Adorian growled to himself as he looked on at the place, even thou Enies Lobby was supposed to be a great thing…James never liked it one bit.

James gave a sideways glance at the person that was now standing next to him, his right hand man Commodore 'Super High' Hiro. He was wearing his signture tight silver spandex shirt with the marine symbol, a black mask that covers the bottom of his face and a bandana holding his pink hair up. His pants are dark blue tights and black combat boots on his feet.

"Hiro…"

"YES MY OH YOUTH FILLED LEADER!"

James grunted to himself…he hated Hiro's loud routine but he knew it had to be done, and spoke under his breath so only the Commodore could hear.

"Find Sander's and make sure the crew gets settled then both of you meet me next to the court house in two hours."

"Why? If I may ask James?" Hiro whispered back, while he struck the 'nice guy pose' to fool people that are watching them.

"Trouble's on the Horizon I can sense it…and the leader of this place is an idiot…and you know what I say 'Idiots draw trouble'."

"I get you friend…" Hiro whispered back, James moved back to his normal speak and turned fully to Super High.

"Hiro you finish up on the ship, and don't disappoint me!"

"YES MY OH YOUTHFUL LEADER! IF IT IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING I WILL RUN EIGHT THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE FORTRESS!"

James smiled to himself as he walked away to meet with Spanda and Hiro sped off onto the ship…hopefully Bravo doesn't catch Hiro speaking Sanders.

The last think he needs right now is a WG agent saying I'm have secret meetings with my two top men and the higher up's starting to think he's plotting something.

The leader of Enies Lobby Spanda….or what ever the hell his names is stood at the end of the dock with a grin on his face. Probably there to find out why James was there and to make sure he didn't snoop around to much.

God he hated idiots…

**----X----**

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but hey here's six pages of okay stuff right. But I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing, and I've been under a lot of stress lately so don't expect anything. I can't promise when I'll have time to update again but I'll make sure that chapter six is good…hopefully….maybe you guys could help me with what DR could be doing on day 2 of there stay at W7? I have day 3 and after planned pretty well…but day 2's a blank to me.**

**Well hope ya guys like this chapter now Read and Review….please?**


	6. Plankman Returns!…Plus some other stuff

**Don't own One Piece…and yes…this … is … FILLER!....BUT NOT THE LAST SCENE THOU!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Plank-man Returns!…Plus some other things you may find interesting…_

_**Well…not much happen the night we were first in the city. So during the second day we decided to relax…me, Elsa, and Siamon got stuck looking for this Lucci guy to at least tell him we're here, but it always seemed we just missed him. Mac went to the ship and took over Kazuya's duty in watching it, so he can look it over and see if anything needed replace….as for Endo and the rest…**_

* * *

----(Meku) ----

Razz, Kazuya, Meku, and Mars where sitting around a table in one of the hotel rooms that Death Root rented. Razz and Kazuya seemed to be arguing about something.

"Just face it Razz I can hold my alcohol much better than you…if I remember right when you, me and Endo had that contest way back when you where the first one out!"

The musician scuffed "Even if 'hat's true I could beat 'ou now!"

"Yeah right!"

" 'ou vanna bet?" Razz said jumping up and slamming his hands on the table.

"Your on!" Kazuya did the same.

Meku sighed to himself as he listened to the two shooters argue, Mars was asleep next to him with his head resting on the table. The blind man kicked the mimes chair out from under him then smacked Razz and Kazuya with his staff.

"Idiots…" Meku then pointed a thumb at Mars, who was just standing up and glaring at Meku "…I bet Mars here will beat both of you."

----(Hour and a half later)----

Meku stood on the walkways of Water 7 facing the water with an arm raised….he's glad he gave the guys this idea…hey he need his fun.

"Okay guys you know the rules first one around the city and back to this spot wins!"

Razz and Kazuya both gave a drunken laugh, while Mars wobbled a little bit trying to balance. The three where standing on some Yagara Bull's, each holding onto the reins to stay standing up.

"Now let the Drunken Yagara Bull Racing begin!"

"Gity up!"

" I oh Silver away!"

"….!"

----(Endo)----

Red cape flaps in the air as it's placed on a pair of shoulders.

"I…"

Feet stomped into black boots.

"…am…"

A set of goggles snapped into place, and gloves are stretched over some hands.

"…PLANK-MAN!" Endo yelled from the top of one of the buildings in Water 7, Dress in random gear he found laying around his crews hotel rooms…and neon green tights (think Rock Lee).

The insane fruit user raised his arms above his head "Yeah! Gotta love a good montage!"

Endo struck a pose "I Plank-Man am the defender of truth! Justice! And the pursuit of happy-"

"Hey! Shut it up there!" someone yelled before Endo got a boot to the face. A vein mark bulged on his forehead.

"Okay! New rule! Whoever gets on my nerves I'm kicking there ass!" Endo then pointed to the streets, "Starting with you Mr. Shoe Thrower, my new archenemy!"

----(Penny)----

Shutting the door to the hotel room she shared with Elsa and Shan, Penny smiled down at Pan who was sitting near her feet wearing a small camo hat….just like the one the blonde girl was wearing at the moment.

She fumbled in her jacket for a second then pulled at what looked like a small orange hand gun.

"Tranquilizer gun….check."

Penny then looked down at Pan again "Tiny panda…check…..so Pan ready to go Austin hunting?"

The panda gave a nod of the head and saluted. Penny cocked the gun and started to walk out of the hotel. Kicking open the door the blonde girl and panda rolled threw before coming up and resting on one knee in the 'fire ready' position ……and accidentally fired her weapon.

"My husband!"

"Daddy!"

"Oops!" shouted Penny covering her mouth in surprise while dropping the gun…which fired again.

"Mommy!"

Penny stomped her foot "Oh come on!"

----X----

Endo was running across the roof tops, cape flapping in the air, and he was carrying some sort of grapping gun.

"Some one help!"

The insane blonde stopped and grinned "Alright! First job of the day!"

Seeing what looked like a mugging, lining up his gun Endo fired. The mugger screamed, and Endo laughed as the grappling gun pierce right threw the guy, he grabbed the rope and pulled.

"Get over here!….Hee hee…I always wanted to say that."

The mugger flew up to where Endo was after one last tug on the rope, over his head, and then…down the other side of the building.

Endo winced, then laughed to himself "Oops….Ow!" he felt something sting the side of his neck, his sigh started to go and he was getting a little sleep.

"That's….not……good….yawn…"

---(Few seconds earlier)---

"Hey Pan I see something!" yelled Penny as she lined up the shot and fired at the person on the roof.

The trank dart hit them, they wobbled and then fell into two Yagara Bulls that were speeding by. But before the figure hit the bulls Penny noticed the cape and she gasped in horror.

"Pan……I think I shot Superman."

---X---

Meku was sitting on the side walks waiting for Kazuya and Razz to finish the race, Mars was laying on his right passed out drunk.

At that same moment Siamon walked into the big hotel room he shared with the rest of the men on the crew and noticed two things. One….no one was there…which was a very bad thing, and the second was two note's on the counter.

Siamon opened and read…here's what it says.

_Dear faithful side kick_

_I Plank-man (insert evil laugh) have gone to protect the beautiful city to the forces over EEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLL……and people that annoy me. _

_Well be back in a while! _

_Sighed_

_Endo…I mean Plank-man!_

Siamon just sweat dropped, crushed the paper in his hands and read one that was under the first.

_Dear Si_

_Gone Hunting_

_Sighed _

_Penny_

Crushing that paper also and walked into the kitchen "I need some coffee…"

---(Now some stuff that's actually important to the future of the story!)----

The tall, bulky from of Duke Cross moved gracefully threw the ruins of an old destroyed city. Jeremiah wanted to know where he was going, but all Duke said to the boy (at least to him) was he had some business and he'll be back in a while.

Duke laughed as he looked at the ruins "Ah my home city…to bad I had to destroy you for my needs all those years ago."

"Yes you've always been a greedy one Duke." said a deep male voice from the roof of one of the still standing buildings. But before Duke could look a chain blade whizzed by his head and attempted to wrap around the fat man's body.

But Duke just inhumanly spun out of the way and landed on another build exactly across from the other. The man that attacked him was covered head to toe in a pitch black cloak, the only think you could see under the coats hood was a pure ice blue eye giving off an inhuman glow under the hood in its shadows.

"Never expected to see you again, I thought your father killed you?" Duke laughed at the cloak man.

"When your parents both have abilities that basically make them unkillable….something's bound to rub off."

Duke just shrugged "Well that's still irrelevant, If you're here to kill me your three-thousand years to late to even try."

"No I don't want to kill you….you see this eye of mine allows to see the past and the future. I just came to warn you…the founder of the Cross Clan, you…who two thousand years ago cause horror and destruction under the name 'The Earl of Demise', you…the man who little over a thousand years ago started a war between the Cross and the Samuel clan's. Yet also the one who helped set peaceful agreements…I warn you to stay out of what's going to soon happen in this world."

"Well…. Shoji Madro? Or should I now call you Sho Ordam? Or maybe what you go by now Chess the Revolutionary who might I say is on the World Governments most wanted list. You forgot a few things…or maybe you haven't decided to look. But it was I who asked Jeremiah to find an item for me on the island where he met and injured Black Crow. Or it was me who hired Ned Low to kill someone on the island that just happened to have your teenaged father and a kid Tofca looking for a way off the island they just committed murder on. I was also the one who gave Melanie Cross a mission where Samuel D. Jericho just happened to be….so Chess as you can see…"

Duke's eyes flashed and darkened _"__**I'm already a part of this!" **_the way Duke's voice just then sounded smooth, dark, and demonic all at the same time made a small shiver crawl up Chess's back.

But at the moment Chess didn't have the skill's…barely anyone did… to deal with this three-thousand year old demonic clan founder.

"I'll find a way to stop your manipulating Duke just watch…." and Chess left to research a way to kill something that can't be killed.

Duke watched as the black cloaked man with the blue eye disappeared and laughed before making a portal and heading back to where Jeremiah and the other's where waiting for him.

**

* * *

**

---X---

**Well not much to say guys except sorry this took so long and that most of this chapter was filler. Thou I think you guys will probably find that last scene with Duke and Chess interesting.**

**Well even thou I kinda have a like writers block I starting to get back into the groove of writing.**

**Next chapter is still day 2 to but it's based around Shan, plus some more of Draco's crew appear.**


	7. What’s up Doc?

_**I don't own One Piece's…thou I think this story may need to be rated M soon because of language…what do you guys and gals think?**_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Chapter 7: What's up Doc?_

_**The second day was passing very quickly, plus Siamon managed to track down both Endo and Penny……wasn't really that hard to miss a young blonde girl dressed in camo dragging a unconscious blonde man wearing tights and a cape. **_

_**Well everything was going fine Kazuya, Razz, and Mars were all passed out on the floor's. I didn't know where Si and Endo went, Penny was laughing at something Meku told her and Elsa went back to the ship to confront Mac….**_

_**Well now you know what they where doing…..**_

---X---

Shan counted the money she had, and placed it in her pocket. It seemed she was running very low on medical supplies because she never had the chance to restock during everything that happened in Pompeii, from the numerous bite wounds Mac had, to Mars who was nearly drilled in half.

She glanced at Meku and Penny who were both laughed "What's so funny?"

Penny was laughing to hard to speak so the blind man had to answer "Endo and Siamon lost a bet to us…"

Shan sweat-dropped not liking where this was going "What did you make them do?"

Meku pointed and Shan turned around and nearly broke out laughing, but managed to hold it back because there standing near the door where Siamon and Endo, the two leaders of Death Root, wearing pink wigs, bright sequin dresses, high heals, and make-up.

"What happened guys?"

"We were playing poker….but the baka here thought we were playing Go Fish…." Siamon growled.

"Si we lost get over it, it's not my fault they didn't have any twos."

"We-Were-Playing-POKER!"

"Your just jealous that I look better than you."

"Shut….up."

Shan couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room and started to laugh in the hallway. She hoped someone took a picture of that.

_Yeah that would be a great picture to show to show my kids one day._ But right as she thought that her laughing stopped and her mind went to a different subject and how to tell her boyfriend.

Shaking her head Shan to a deep breath and walked out of the hotel.

---X---

Shan shifted threw different ingredients, pills, vitamins, and other items she needed to heal and fix up the members of Death Root. She also had memorized what medicine and ingredients worked or someone on the crew was allergic to, she also examined everyone and talked to them to learn there medical history.

She smiled to herself, she's only had the chance to talk with two other ship doctors and as far as she knew she's the only one that did full check up's and asked for medical history…she hope others did that but when Shan talked to the other doctors they never got that deep into how the other works.

Out of the corner of her eye Shan noticed a woman who look slightly younger than Shan herself approach. The violet haired doctor smiled to herself.

_This is very similar to how I first met Kirsty._

The woman tapped Shan on the shoulder and Shan finally got a good look t her. She had silver hair yet the tips were red. She was a thin woman around five' four with blue eyes and a slight tan. The woman was dressed in mostly black, from her trench coat, tank top, and boots. The silver haired woman's ear rings were in the shape of bones, a silver skull medallion around her neck and carried a medical kit with her.

"Your also a doctor right?" the woman asked.

Shan gave a small gentle smile "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to talk to a fellow doctor…." she held out her hand "….Kardra."

"Call me….Heart."

---X---

Ebion one of the newest recruits for the little group Era Madro was putting together, in the shadows of the buildings in Water 7, Ku , Era's Monster, followed not being noticed by the people of the city….which was surprising due to his size and appearance.

Ebion was walking threw the streets dressed in dark boots, long plaid painters pants, a matching plaid hat and not shirt showing off his oddly designed tattoo's. Ebion held a thick, beat-up, hard back book under one of his arms.

Era gave him the order to keep taps on her grandson and his team. The green haired plaid wearing man was glad to except the job, and asked his he could bring Ku along, Mrs. Madro wasn't to keen on the idea until Ebion used some of his….abilities to slightly camouflage the big red monster.

At the moment Ebion and Ku were following the most important person in Era's grandson's life, his sexy doctor girlfriend. The green haired man licked his lips, if Ebion had his way he would be having a little fun with the girl…Ku gave a low growl at him from the shadows somehow guessing what Ebion was thinking.

"Shut it Red I know the Mistress doesn't want us to do anything….yet." the red monster growled from the shadows again. Ebion and Ku followed the violet haired doctor to a small story and she was just now walking out…and in a cheerful conversation with a young woman dressed in black.

Ebion flipped threw his book then held it up in front of him "Hmmmm….Interesting, this goth woman may be of use to us…lets go Ku!"

----X----

"So your immune to all poisons?" Shan asked surprised looking at Kardra.

"As far as I know…yes."

"That's amazing…yet you never ate a devil fruit?"

"Not a bite…..I tested on my self when I was little so I could find a cure to poisons and diseases."

Shan gave Kardra a smile as the walked down the streets of Water 7 "Wow that was brave of you."

The silver haired woman's cheeks turned slightly red, yet she shook her head "No….I don't think it wasn't."

"So are you with a marine ship, pirates, or are you just a traveling doctor?"

"Ummm…Pirate crew…" Kardra said with a little hesitation in her voice. Shan understood where she was coming from.

"Don't worry I'm not a pirate or a bounty hunter or anything. You can just call me a doctor….for higher."

"What does that-" Kardra was cut off she noticed glowing circles filled with strange symbols.

Kardra has seen these symbols before, her eyebrows raised surprised "Shit! Heart move!"

"What?" but before either Kardra or Shan could do anything they both disappeared.

Ebion grinned to himself and tucked his book under his arm "Lets find a nice quit place Ku so you can….interrogate the nice experiment girl. She might shed some light on what exactly you are Ku."

With a grunt Ku wrapped a giant hand around Ebion and launch over the buildings of the city to a run down building near the coast.

----X----

Shan stumbled a bit, her vision blurry, the last thing she remembered was Kardra yelling something at her then darkness. Shan looked around trying to see where she was, all she knew was that it wasn't the market anymore.

Kardra laid on the ground next to her and Shan shook the woman awake "Hey Kardra? You okay?"

The black clothed woman jerked awake and looked at Shan for a moment then nodded "Uh…yeah…I am…"

"What did you try to warn me about?"

"Those circles under are feet where what are call 'enchantments' I saw it in a book once…and they can only be learn my someone who studied in the 'arts'…a mage or warlock to be precise."

"Well aren't you just a treasure trove of information woman." mocked a voice in the dark. Kardra, Shan noticed, seemed to squint her eyes at the dull darkness that surrounded them looked for where the voice came from, Yet it seemed she didn't see anything.

"Who are you looking for?" the same voice whispered right in there ears. They both spun around Shan getting in her fighting stance and Kardra suddenly had a staff in her hands.

"Nice to meet you lady's….names Mr. Ebion." he pointed at Kardra.

"And I'm going to need to pick your brain for information, and you…" Ebion said smiling at Shan "…well my mistress is…interested in your leader."

Ebion turned his attention back to Kardra just as she started to attack him " _Shuuha-Whura! _"

The tattooed man grinned and raised his hand slightly before chanting a small phrase as Kardra hit him over and over again with her staff…yet he didn't seem to move…then he grinned.

"_Gravity!" _Ebion yelled, Kardra slammed into the ground a dark pool of energy surrounding her.

"Now be a good little girl….Hey I got an idea why not I let you two meet my friend Ku."

The big red monster moved out of the darkness, no longer under the invisible spell of Ebion. Shan was surprised at the creatures appearance…but when your boyfriends insane and you live in a would full of Devil Fruits not that much is surprising anymore.

But Kardra seemed surprised at the creature "How? I don't….remember him being one of the experiments…."

Ebion laughed "That's because girly he was made after that….incident where you where. Ku here's the WG's thirteenth try in recreating what was made in _that_ lab…..Now girl…tell me what you know! _Thundaga!_"

A giant thunderbolt shot out of Ebion's hands striking Kardra in the chest. She flew into the wall, a bad burn in the middle of her chest, and her jacket chard a little bit.

Shan even thou she was missing her Grieve Edge's went to assist her new friend.

"Ku get ride of the trash while I….interrogate experiment 626 for a little longer…unless she wants to tell me everything right now."

"Fuck…you…" Kardra mumbled standing up.

"Kardra don't push yourself-" Shan didn't get to finish in time before she saw Ku's massive fist coming right at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge in time jumping a little in the air and curled into a ball to protect her stomach.

She felt Ku's fist connect before she slammed threw a wall into the streets outside and threw another building.

----X----

"Melcom I'm pissed off at you for avoiding me for two weeks…" growled Elsa, with her arms crossed under her chest and a vein mark bulging on her forehead.

"But Elsa…what about-"

"We both have needs Mel…haven't you heard of angry sex?" Elsa said, Mac just shook his head earlier that day Elsa showed up at the ship, she yelled at him, he yelled back and it went like that for a few minutes till one thing lead to another and they were both naked laying next to each other in bed.

Mac knew his avoidance of her for the past weeks has been hard on both of them…but he just wasn't good at hiding things from her, other people yeah….but she can somehow tell when he hide thing or lied form her.

Elsa spun around suddenly and gave him the glare that could make any grown man weep and ask for forgiveness.

"I do want to know why you've been avoiding me…So?"

"I….ah…um…." Mac didn't know what to say, but luck or him…something crashed threw the building down the street and at amazing speed slammed into Mac's chest….knocking the big zoan male to the ground holding whatever hit him.

"Oh my…Shan!" scream Elsa noticing it was a curled up, semi-conscious Shan laying on Mac's chest. The back of her head was bloody and she was covered in dust and rumble from the buildings she crashed threw.

"El-Elsa?" Shan said groggily her eyes half open.

"Hey Shan…"Elsa said gently helping Shan off of Mac "…what happened?"

"N-not now…have to make sure Kardra's okay…" Shan said standing before she stumbled and fell, Elsa caught her while Mac stood up.

Even thou Elsa had only basic medical knowledge, she did not like the way Shan was acting. Picking the older yet short girl but and placing her on her back, Elsa looked at Mac.

"I think Shan may have a concussion…Mel you go find this Kardra person she was worried about."

The bear zoan just nodded his head and took off threw the path of destroyed walls that Shan made.

"Hey Shan talk to me and try to stay awake got me?"

"Y-yeah…thank you Elsa."

A half an hour later Mac showed up at the hotel rooms holding a silver haired woman in his arms. She was bloody from nearly head to toe, with a few burn marks. By that time Shan was fine and resting, Meku and Elsa looked over Kardra and keep her stable until Shan would be able to check her over.

Endo once he saw the condition Shan was in stayed by her side until she was fine, then stormed out of the hotel looking for who could have done this and maybe see if he could find Kirsty and she if she could help.

----X----

Ku looked at Ebion as he just stood on there ships deck. That Kardra put up a fight and did some actually damage which surprised Ebion a little.

The plaid wearing man hand a few hundred needles poking out of his body, and his head was twisted all the way around.

"You know Ku that girl is a feisty one." Ebion said as he placed his hands on the sides and with a sickening crack turned his head back around.

"But at least she told us who the original person that started the experiments was." Ebion mumbled as he winced each time he pulled a needle out of his body.

"Even with my magic this thinks still hurt like hell!"

----(The Cross Family Fortress/ Prison Floor Level 8)----

Jeremiah and Duke after leaving Tall and Road back on there boat, walked threw the halls of the Cross Prison's most dangerous level, where they kept family members that where to…unstable and/or wild even for the Crosses.

Jeremiah held three regular sized boxes under his arm, while Duke carried a large bag that seemed to be hold what looked like very…sharp objects.

Duke gave Jeremiah a sideways glance "Are you sure about this Jeremiah?"

The light caught Cross's glasses as he smirked "Yes Duke I am…and now that we know Melanie's location we can get her back under are control. It's hard not to pass up this chance…and Duke when have you ever know me not want more piece's to this game."

The large…man…thing…chuckled " I see since Melanie was the only one able to keep all of _them_ stable am I correct?"

"Yes…" Jeremiah 's voice trailed off as they stopped at the deepest part of the hall. Taking out a set of keys he opened on of the cell doors.

"Hey it's Jere-kun!" two voice's chanted from the darkness. Jeremiah just smiled and tossed two of the boxes he held into the dark.

"Inu, Neko here's your old clothes…I decided to put Melanie's old squad back together."

"Oh that's nice!" the voices chanted again as two men stepped out from the darkness.

They both looked exactly alike, long limbed, thin, and standing at 6'4 in height. The only different between the two were the clothes and hair.

The first one, Neko, had blood red short spiked hair. He wore a tight black leather long sleeved shirt that stopped just above his stomach, and tight low cut long dark green leather pants. He also wore hard toed pointed leather shoes.

Duke reached his hand inside the sack he was holding and pulled out a large Ring Blade and tossed it to Neko.

The red head laughed, grabbed the blade out of the air and spun it around his body.

Now Inu was a near opposite to Neko in the clothing department. His hair was shaggy and fell in front of his eyes, it was stripped black and greed. He was bare foot, and wore something similar to what martial artist wear. His shirt was a dark green with black lining and a black belt, his long baggy pants were also black.

Duke also tossed Inu his two weapon's, which wear called Dearhorn Knifes he held one in each hand.

"Welcome back to the family Inu and Neko the Killer Cross Twins."

The two laughed in perfect unison and smiled "When do we get to see Melanie-chan?" they asked.

"Hopefully soon…now lets get the others."

Jeremiah walked out of the room followed by the Twins and Duke. Unlocking that door Jeremiah walked to the middle of the cell and looked around.

There was a hiss and something jumped at him from the ceiling, Cross just spun out of the way and watched as the thing that attacked him slide along the floor on all fours.

What was most noticeable was even thou it was on all fours it's chest was facing up. It as it stood was actually a man around 6'1, he was shirtless and lean muscled, no fat on his body.

He had long shoulder length black hair and the pale eyes of a blind man. He had a small goatee on his chin, he wore long jeans, one leg black and the other white.

"Hello X…" the blind, very flexible man hissed at Jeremiah before he smirked "Been a while J…final deemed me sane enough to live among the family again?"

"No I'm just putting Melanie's squad back together."

X hissed to himself "Does that mean Melanie finally left that Samuel scum?"

"Again no…I just found a way to get her working for the family again."

"Really now?" X gave off another low his, then turned his head slightly "Well Inu and Neko so glad to hear you two again."

"Hi Xee don't you think this is going to be fuuuuuuunnnnnn?" the Twin's chanted.

"Yes…" X hissed "Now J were are my claws?"

Jeremiah smirked and tossed the blind man the box "There in there along with your eye band."

X opened the box and you'll out a long piece of black silk cloth lined with white and tied it around his head, over his eyes. On the cloth positioned right between the eyes was a white cross and inside of that a smaller black one.

He then pulled out what looked like gauntlets that went to the shoulder. They were well armored and it seemed kept in good condition also, the only difference that these gauntlets had was there fingers. At the tip of each finger was a six inch curved blade, hence why X called them his 'Claws'.

X flexed his hands a few times before walking out of his cell, he then nodded at Duke with a hiss and then stood near the Twins.

Jeremiah walked out of the cell and to the final door in the hallway. This door was at the very back, and more heavily locked than the others. Using his key then unlatching a few heavy locks.

Finally Jeremiah typed in a small code onto a panel right next to the door, taking it's handle the Cross leader flung that door open to show a heavily chained man close to his fifties.

The man looked up from where he was chained to the floor and frowned "Jeremiah…"

"Mic…"

**

* * *

**

**---X----**

**There ya go that chapter is done and to answer a few questions, yes Ebion is a mage…and all of his attacks are going to be from Final Fantasy…until I think of some original attacks.**

**I tried my best Mal but this is what I came up with for this…sorry I didn't use that much of Kardra's attacks but I did leave it open enough so you can have a killer fight scene between Ebion and Kardra when you get there.**

**Now the Cross thing that's something me and kilnorc came up with. I own Inu, Neko, and X and Kilnorc owns Mic…who if you want described better wait till kilnorc uses him in his story's or just look at his DA page Mic profile is there.**

**Now if you want to know what Inu and Neko's weapons look like…well look it up on google. (HA). And X is very flexible and his fighting style is going to be like Voldo's from the Soulcaliber games.**

**Now enough about the charters I have to say I am leaning towards making this fic M just because you can get away with more violence and cussing.**

**I want to explain how I am and going to write my Death Root story's. There going to have the same fun and humor as One Piece…but I'm going to make some scenes dark…and maybe sometimes at the end of one of my story's not everything is going to be alright….charters ARE going to be injured every badly in EACH story. If you've noticed I basically killed them in my first story and in the second Penny had a concussion and Mars had a hole drill in him.**

**Now I would like to take a little pole…which do you think the Death Root Merc's are 1)Hero's or 2) Anti-Hero's….cause I'm aiming for anti :P**

**Well read and review everyone…and man! I haven't written a chap this long in and LONG time.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**The DoD**


	8. Plan’s, Trains, and Straw Hats

**I don't own One Piece…and a few details with this chap I had a few problems with. Just like with day three of kilnorc's Secret Power, the times are all different. So for the point of my story lets say the scene between Meku, Mars and Dusty, DJ**

**Happened** **early in the day…lets say morning and everything else happens after 10 o'clock.**

* * *

**---X---**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: Plan's, Trains, and Straw Hats_

Meku and Mars walked into the hotel they were staying at, Mars was frowning a little bit turning his now ruined hat over in his hands every now and then.

"_You just had to go on a morning walk didn't you…and it cost me another good hat…stupid fox girl…"_

"Mars you didn't have to come along…you did knock her out for a minute after she went crazy." chuckled Meku.

Pointing to his hat _"Hey I never wanted to fight…it was you and your need to hit stupid people!"_

"I don't have a need to hit stupid people…my staff is just attracted to them." joked Meku with his ever sarcastic voice.

Just then Siamon stormed down the hotel stairs and past the odd duo "Where are you going?"

Siamon stopped and turned his head slightly "Out…Penny wanted to try coffee…I said no…she snuck my last bit and now she's gone nuts. So I'm going to buy more and stay away from here for awhile."

All Meku needed to here was 'Penny' and 'coffee' and he walking right past Siamon.

"Well what are you waiting for Iron Shark?" asked Meku

Siamon just sighed and the two left leaving Mars confused standing at the hotel stairs.

----X----

Mars entered the guys room and only saw the big form of Mac laying on the floor. The mime went over and nudged the big man awake with his foot.

Mac jerked awake and looked up at Mars for a second and then yawned "Hey Mars…Endo said he need my help with something today…but the baka is still in the shower."

Mars just shrugged and sat on the couch waiting for there leader to come out of the bathroom, grabbing a piece of paper the mime scribbled something down on it and tossed the paper to Mac.

'_Where are the others?'_

"Penny's a little hipped up, and Elsa is….well royally ticked off at me so Shan decided to take them on a girls day out….with Pan. Kazuya I don't know, Razz went to the ship, the Fish-stick just left….and as far as I know Meku was with you…so there."

Mars just nodded his head and Mac laid back on the ground again. Yes the two are friends but they never hung out alone together, just in the group, Mac was usually with Elsa and Razz and Mars stayed near Meku since he's the only one the mime could actually talk to.

"Hey Mac you ready?" asked Endo walking out of the bathroom shirtless wearing black and purple baggy jean shorts, one black and one purple wrist bands, sandals, and his black and pink sunglasses. He also tossed Mac something.

"Here's your goggles man…I barrowed them for something…you know those things are harder to understand than I remember."

"That's because you have to understand math, floor plans, and directions to know what there leading you…"

"Ah-ha!…Oh Hey Mars, wanna come along with us?" asked Endo smiling at the mime, who just shrugged.

"What exactly are we going to do?" asked the bear man.

"What we came here to do! Duh! Find this Franky fellow….even if we can't find this Lucci, we might as well do what we came here to do anyway."

"And the no shirt thing?"

"Oh…that yeah…." the insane merc rubbed the back of his head "…yeah…since we may get into a fight…and last night Shan got a tiny bit upset that I only have four shirts left that haven't been destroyed in a fight…"

"What happened to your green patch jacket that you wore when we first met?"

"Couldn't get the blood stains out."

"The fluffy blue feather jacket…"

"Had to sell it for my winter coat."

"Orange vest?"

"Penny stole it….gotta buy a new one…."

"Winter coat?"

"Left it in the future…"

"Ah….wait what?"

Endo laughed "Nothing lets go guys! Mac find this Franky!"

Thrown a little off guard as Endo pushed Mars and tried to push Mac out the door "Uh…okay." Snapping the black goggles over his eyes and started to search.

"Endo?"

"Yeah?"

"What about that Kardra chick?"

"Oh her….Well she woke up and Shan calmed her down…so now she's just resting until be find someone who's a part of her crew."

"Ah…."

----X----

"How about there? There? There? There?"

"No, no, no, and NO Penny I already chose the place we are eating…" grumbled Elsa, as she Shan and Penny head towards a restaurant.

Shan was stay quit and if Penny acted out to much, she'll flick the small girl on the head. Shan was also still worried about Kardra…she herself had wrapping around her head and it will stay there for a while longer. Kardra on the other hand hasn't stayed awake long enough to tell her what her pirate crews name was and where they could find them.

Pan tapped Penny on the shoulder and pointed, the girls face lit up and she ran in the direction the panda pointed, Elsa and Shan didn't notice until a few seconds later.

"Elsa….where's Penny and Pan?" asked Shan a little worried when she looked down and didn't see a small bear and a little blonde girl.

The two looked around and finally spotted the small girl running towards a table in a restaurant that had three people sitting at it.

"AUSTIN-KUN!"

The black haired and violet haired women smiled, so that's what it was. Deciding to make sure Penny didn't hurt anyone the two female merc's walked over to the three friends from the Axe Head Pirates.

---X---

Siamon and Meku somehow managed to reach one of the high levels of Water 7 close to where the shipwrights and carpenters were working.

Meku tapped the finless fish man on the shoulder "Hey Si something's going on over there."

The man know as Prophet was right, there was a large crowd gathered around a specific work area and some people of the city were cheering.

"Lucci-chan is so strong! And handsome!"

"Where's Paulie?"

"Ruru's the best he's the man amongst men!"

"No. Tilestone is the man!"

Siamon and Meku's ears both heard what one of the people yelled _Did someone say Lucci?_ they both thought. Siamon was going to check it out but something else caught his eye.

Talking to an older man about what happened was a boy around seventeen, eighteen years old wearing a straw hat, a red vest, blue jean shorts and sandals. His hair was black and he had a scar under his right eye….Siamon has definitely seen that face before.

'_That's the kid who kicked Arlong's ass, Straw Hat Luffy! But if my source from now and my marine days are correct…There!'_

Standing next to a guy around the same age as Straw Hat…yet with a very long nose was a girl with short orange hair and looked only a little younger than Endo, Shan, and Mac. She was helping carry a very large bag with the long nose guy.

"Usopp grab Luffy we need to find the City Center…I think it's around here somewhere."

"Kay….Oi! Luffy! Come on!"

Siamon smirked and waited for East Blue's Most Wanted and his two crew mates to get a little bit ahead of him before he followed.

"Prophet come on…" mumbled the fish man already taking off after the orange haired woman.

"Iron Shark?" Meku heard Siamon say 'Come on' to him but didn't get what that meant. Tapping his staff on the ground Meku felt his fish man friend was already way ahead of him.

"Damn it Si…..Shark wait up!"

----( Near the Train Station…two hours later.)----

"Damn it Endo! We found ten different people named Franky, and none of them were the guy we're looking for!" yelled Mac as the track the final person (at least for Mac before he gave up and went to apologize to Elsa).

Mars was to Mac's left, eyes closed and hands behind his head. Endo was to the big mans right….walking on his hands.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I didn't ask Ice-cube if Franky was the guys really name…he's just the leader on the city's gang, called the Franky Family."

Both Mac and Mars sweat-dropped, and Mac gave a sigh "See leader of a gang is information I could have used…but its no uses now."

"Why?"

"There's only one Franky we haven't checked yet and he's somewhere on that train." said Mac.

Endo did a flip and landed on his feet looking at his big shipwright "But where?"

"Don't know the things to crowded."

_Yeah and it doesn't help that some people are still trying to figure out what that explosion a moment ago was…_thought Mars knowing full well the other two didn't understand him.

A horn blared and the three Merc's turned to look at the train as it slowly pulled out of the station.

"Shit! Mac I need a Fast Ball Special now?" yelled Endo

"What?"

"Pick me up and throw me! Come on!" the bear zone shrugged, picked up the smaller man with one hand and tossed him at the train, then him and Mars ran to catch up. Endo on the other hand crashed threw the glass window of the train caboose door rolled along the floor and stood up with his hands in the air.

"Touchdown!"

There was a crunch behind him as Mac ripped the same door right off it's hinges as both the shipwright and mime entered the car.

"So Mac which car is he in?"

"If I had my guess I'll say first class…"

"Right….lets go!" so with that the three moved from train car to car, threw storage past the kitchen until they made it to the passenger cars, stopping at the door Endo smiled at his two friends.

Mars and Mac looked at each other then sweat-dropped, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Endo…no…"

"Come on I gotta!"

"Were already this far…don't ruin it." said Mac, Mars just flicked there leader on the back of his head.

"Fine…"

"Endo promise…"

"Finnnnnneeeee…." the wood-man moaned "I, Endo Ordam, will not not say what I was thinking of saying when I walked…even thou it would be total awesome if I did and I probably will never get another chase like this…"

"Good…" Endo grinned and slammed open the passenger cars back door, just at he did that Mac realized what Endo actually said "Endo wait!"

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! MY HAIR IS ROBBING YOU!" Endo shouted…Mac and Mars face vaulted before walking slowly into the car with there heads down and giant sweat-drops forming on there heads.

"Now if you remain calm-"

"Oh my god robbers!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Take what ever you want!"

Mac tapped Endo on the shoulder while all the yelling was going on "Baka…first rule in a situation like this, never actually say 'remain calm' it just makes people…well…do this."

"Ah…Oops….well lets head to the first class car now guys-" and stopped talking and fell backwards onto his hands just as a sword passed over the area his head use to be, Endo moving quick swung his legs forward as he fell and drop kicked his attacker a few feet away from him.

"You know dude it's always polite to introduce yourself before you try and kill them." smirked Endo.

The man just looked at his as three more people soon stood right behind him "Says the guy who burst into this car yelling he's going to rob them and starting a panic."

Endo waggled a finger at him "No, **I** never said I was going to rob them….I said my hair was…and I do _deeply _apologize for not introducing my self, where are my manners. They call me Root and I'm a mercenary, these are my associates Kuma and the Mime."

In the back Mac whispered to Mars "Is it me or has the bosses vocabulary go up?" Mars just shrugged.

The man who attacked Endo just grinned and whispered something to the three people behind him before spinning his swords in his hands and getting into a fighting stance.

"Names Malchior. Malchior the Draco."

**

* * *

**

**---X---**

* * *

**Well it's the beginning of day three and trouble is already starting to brew…**

**ATTENTION READERS! MY HAIR HAS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! NEXT CHAPTER IS **

**Malchior the Draco VS The Root leader of the Death Root Mercenaries **

**Now I'm going to try to make this fight so kick ass that it would be rated number 1 in best DR fights so far in the series…so I hope you guys are looking forward to it.**

**Now a few things may seem familiar showing some things you may have scene in kilnorc's Secret Power….also…yes the Straw Hats have FINALLY been introduced into the Death Root story's CHEERS!**

**Well that's all I have to say….except READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. Also as you can see I am trying to build Endo's personality, then I'll work on Si's then Shan's and Kazuya…since I personality feel each of there personalities need a little work.**


	9. Ryuuza

**I don't own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9: Ryuuza_

Now this man Malchior the Draco, Endo has seen before even if it was just a bounty poster. Malchior 'The Draco' D. Raco wore nearly all black from pants, trench coat, sunglasses, and boots. But under that he wore a plain white undershirt, the man also had an X shaped scar on his cheek.

Malchior turned his head "Ken, Gar, Ishi don't interfere this guys mine."

Endo turned his head to Mac and Mars "Same goes for you guys…" then under his breath "…but I don't trust them so…Mars you know what to do. Mac if Mars loses enough energy those guy will be able to beak threw to if they do…"

"Kick there asses right?"

"Right."

Removing his pink and black sunglasses and handed them to Mac "Kuma you have pockets hold these for me."

Malchior it seemed didn't feel like removing his, and the three men behind him moved when they saw Endo flex a little and Mars move his hands….but crashed into an invisible wall.

"I don't think this will be the best spot to fight…." said Endo

The pirate's eyebrow arched over his glasses "Why not?" Endo then moved to stand like a cross, arms out to his sides.

"Stand like this while holding your swords." Malchior did and to his surprise he couldn't bring his arms all the way up, his swords stopping him half way.

"Okay I see…but why would you help me."

"Help you? No, I just want to have a kick ass fight is all….come on!" said Endo jumping onto the back of one of the chairs, kicked out a window and……jumped out.

"What the-" Malchior ran to the window and looked out only see to see the ocean.

"Oi! Draco up here!" yelled the insane blonde from the trains roof, the woodman reached down and smacked the back of Malchior's head.

The black clad man growled and swung himself onto the trains roof, the strong winds nearly knocking them both off. Malchior sheathed on sword and head the other in front of him.

"So Root shall we get started?"

"WHAT? I can't hear you the winds to loud!"

"SHALL - WE - START!"

"OH…YEAH OKAY!"

Endo moved quickly, a wooden sword was suddenly in his hand, the logia fruit user moved fast keeping his body close to the ground, the bokken out to his side.

"_Bokken Sumakku_!"

Malchior moved his silver and black blade quickly thrusting and stabbing at the merc as he jumped backward.

"_Ondori Moui_!"

Malchior finally landed a hit at the exact same moment Endo's wooden sword slammed into the scared man's skull. The blonde just smiled at Malchior as Mal pushed his sword farther into Endo's shoulder, forming his arms into two deadly looking spikes and absorbing his wooden sword back into his body as he his spiked arms above his head.

"_Uddo Uddo Duel Spikes_!" Endo spiked arms descended on the pirate, but Mal jumped backward while planting a foot on the woodman's chest and yanking his sword free.

"Your not getting away that easily!" yelled Endo as he to jumped back spikes forming back into hands, the sword wound disappeared, he wobbled on one foot due to the wind of the train before holding his hands in front of him.

"_Uddo Uddo Splitter Shot_!"

Tiny wooden spikes fired at Malchior, who's arms blurred and his sword knocking all of the wooden spikes to the ground.

"Devil Fruit either Paramecia or Logia…" asked Malchior smirking.

"Logia…and yeah I ate the Uddo Uddo no mi, I'm a wood man!"

Malchior's smirk turned into a grin as he charged at Endo, while sheathing his sword, the merc's eye's widened as he saw the pirate suddenly change from human to more muscular, scale covered, humanoid creature with large black leather like wings and a tail.

The scale covered creature used it's wings to balance it's self against the winds as it jumped threw the air and slammed it's fist into Endo sending the blonde threw the trains roof.

"Good think I have my own, hmmm?"

"I'm going to guess Zoan….some sort of lizard." grumbled Root as he pulled himself back up threw the hole, and large crack was on his head but it was soon gone thanks to the rapid healing all logia fruit users seem to have.

"I'm a Dragon …..Idiot. I ate the Ryu Ryu no mi."

"Yeah but what type of dragon?" asked Endo, his bokken appearing in his hands again.

"I'm a -" the horn of the train sounded, and Endo couldn't hear what was said. Malchior moved fast grabbing Endo by the shoulders and tail wrapped it's self around the woodman's body, as Mal drew his head back.

"_Ohitsuji Kujiku _!"

The dragon man slammed his head into the area just above Endo's chest, close to the throat. Malchior released the merc and tossed him down the train, the wood man coughed as he bounced along the train's metal top.

Coughing as he stood Endo cussed silently to himself, raised his hand and gave Malchior the one finger salute before disappearing and reappearing right in front of the dragon man. Switching to his human point, due to his powerhouse form being to big to deal with Endo at close range.

"_Stomach Punch _!"

Just as the move suggested Endo aimed his fist at Draco's gut, Draco on the other hand grabbed the merc's arm and laughed to himself since the attack name gave away the move.

"Dude you gotta name your attacks bett-" Draco was cut off as he looked up from catching the arm due to Endo slamming his forehead into the dragon man's face. The two fighters jumped back from each other Endo holding his head and Draco his now bleeding nose.

"Ow…no one wins with a head butt…" Root mumbled to himself holding his head.

"Oh now your asking for it…" growled Draco switching back to his scaly powerhouse form, and then took a small drink out of something. Then with a small breath the dragon opened his mouth and blue flames poured out.

"_Oni Bakufuu _!"

"Oh shit!" Endo hit the floor….roof…whatever and laid as flat a he could as the flames passed over head.

After a second Endo stood, licked his fingers and put out a strand of his hair that was lit during the blast.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me!"

"Yes…"

"Ah….Well…" Endo disappeared in a blur, this confused the Draco right before he heard Endo shout from behind him.

"_Secret Taijutsu Master Art: One Thousand Years of Pain_!"

The was a slight pause in everything before Draco let out a yell and launched into the air holding his backside. The dragon man spread his wings and stabilized himself in the air, spinning around and sending a glare the woodman's way.

"Your…Dead!"

Flying down and grabbing Endo by the shoulders, Malchior held strong as the merc struggled. Endo see the train speed off into the distance and knowing he was going to be dropped decided that a remake of one of his other moves would be best in this situation.

"_Uddo Uddo Trap Variation_ !"

Roots started to grow out of Endo's back and shoulders wrapping themselves around Draco's body.

"What the hell?"

"Now you can't drop me and kill me and the same goes for me…so may I suggest getting us to land or something…cause I'm pretty sure you can't catch the train…tried up the way you are."

Malchior growled to he self…this merc was starting to piss him off, they seemed at a stalemate when he did something Root would wither dodge or counter the same when for him except that he's actually able to hit Root…but he's a logia so he heals.

Yes…Malchior was getting ticked.

----X----

Siamon watched the red haired girl as she carried a large bag with the long nose kid, as Straw Hat looked around at shop's…and then ran inside of one curious. Meku left Siamon a few minutes earlier saying he had someone to go train.

Seeing the girl send in long nose after Luffy, Siamon decided now was the best time to confront the girl with out alerting her friends.

"Your names Nami , followed Arlong…."

The red head, Nami, spun around from surprise and the mention of the man she hated beyond hate.

"I never_ followed_ for Arlong….Just who are you?"

Siamon growled "They call me Iron Shark…do you still work for the bastard, hm? Is he planning something having you stick with Straw Hat?"

Nami glared at him, with hate "What are you a friend to that bastard! Wanting to find him and be all buddy, buddy!"

"Friend! I may be a fishman woman but I hate the piece of shit with every once of my soul, that basterd did this to me!" Siamon moved his arm at an angle to show where his fin would have been, if it hadn't been cut off when he was a child.

Nami gasped a little bit, she seen, knew, and been around fishmen for a lot of moments in her life and knew what she was seeing.

"He…cut your fins off…." Nami collected her thoughts and looked right into the eyes of the large finless fishman call 'Iron Shark'. "…I understand how your feeling…"

Siamon growled for the second time "How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"That bastard Arlong took everything from me when I was a child! He took over my home….killed my mother right in front of me and my sister……and I basically became his slave who's only use was making maps and stealing money…So yes I do know how you feel."

The second in command of Death Root stood still for a moment before extending his hand, just as Straw Hat and long nose walked out of the story they were in.

"Seems like we got off on the wrong foot…name's Siamon Tragto." she grabbed his hand and shook it with a slight smile.

"Nami."

----X----

Meku stood on a piece of ship that jutted out of the ground in the junkyard, he reached there a few seconds ago after remembering he told that girl Karai to meet him here early in the morning.

But what he found surprising was that she wasn't there…she probably made the same mistake he did, but the good thing was he can mess with her now. Sensing her Ki signature appear in the field, Meku smiled.

"Your late!"

"Yeah but-" started Karai.

"No buts hundred laps around the perimeter of Water 7."

"Damn it!" yelled Karai…but she still listened.

----X----

Penny was happy she got to see Austin…go on a nice walk with him that was soon interrupted by the Axe Head's navigator who she never met before…thou she somehow knew her name, well she might have heard it from Axe or someone.

But at the moment Penny was walking with her good friend who was closer to a brother to her (not as close as Endo became to her…but close) from when she stayed with her Great Uncle, his apprentice and now pirate it seemed, Sanji.

"Ero-kun sorry I didn't try to contact you and uncle for the past few years…"

Sanji sweat-dropped, used to the nickname the young girl gave him "Pen it's fine…it's not like we tried to find you either after those social workers took you away. But I was worried when I saw in the papers that you had a bounty and also declared dead."

Penny giggled "Funny that I have a bounty Ero-kun and you don't…and I'm nearly seven years younger than you."

Sanji blushed, slightly embarrassed "But I'll always be able to win in a fight twerp."

"Ohhhh the big bad Ero-kun's proud he can beat a little girl in fighting."

Sanji's face grew redder just before to girl walked by in what Penny would like to call 'Tramp look'….hey Elsa taught her a few things about people and who to watch out for, what men look for and…how did Elsa put it…ah…'How to look pretty without looking like a slut.'

Sanji's eye's turned to hearts as he moved over to the women "Heeellllllooooooo my beautiful swaaaaaannnnnn's how about…" Penny's eye twitched as she listen to him ramble on until it got on her last nerve, so she jumped into the air.

" _ERO DESTROYER_!"

----X----

Endo saw Water 7 coming back into very, and smirked, slowly unwinding the root's he had wrapped around Draco. Seeing a small patch of empty land that was close to some buildings.

Root twisted in Malchior's grip forcing him to let go, which took Draco by surprise. Leaving one of his root's on Draco's tail Endo swung, flipped over Malchior and coming down on the dragon man with an axe kick.

Draco went souring to the ground crashing into the empty space, Endo on the other hand forgot Malchior was the one keeping him up in the air….and crashed down to earth exactly like the dragon man.

Draco crawled out of the hole still in his powerhouse form "**AHHHHH! It's been awhile since I been out to play."**

The man looked down at Endo's body and laughed " **I can't believe the weakling has trouble with this second rate mercenary.**"

This…thing definitely was Malchior anymore, as he raised his foot up over the still unmoving body of Root, he knew full well that if Logia's are out of it or taken by surprise they can be hurt by regular people…at least that's what he's seen.

"_**Usagi Furueru **_!"

The dragon man's foot slammed down onto Endo's body, shattering it to little piece's as his foot made a huge crater in the ground….wait shattered? Human body's are suppose to squish and crunch.

Something then erupted from the ground tying up his feet and body, his arms strapped to his sides and his legs pinned together. He looked around…tree roots what the hell!

"Now, now, now ending someone's life like that is just plain rude." said a voice as the upper body of Root formed but instead of flesh he really did look like he was made from wood. The thing that use to be Draco noticed a change it the merc from the one Draco was fighting this whole time, the mans eye where different his left one flashing red while the right one was shining gold.

"**You aren't Root**…"

"Just like your not Malchior…just call me….Split…or maybe Florence, Now who are you?"

"**Call me….Savage**!" Savage yelled his name before he moved and shattered the bindings that where holding him.

Taking a deep breath Malchior's other personality opened his mouth to release a powerful golden red flame trying to burn the wooden fragments that where Endo to a crisp.

Split wasn't making a sound…he was hiding right behind Savage as the beast spat flames everywhere and started to chuckle to himself…which was such a good idea since Savage heard him and slammed Split with his tail.

Endo's other….personality…or at least one of them., slammed threw one of the building. The woodman stood up just as Savage crashed into the building grabbed Split by the throat and threw him back outside.

"**I'm going to kill you**!"

"Now, now, now you can't kill me, cause I'm going to kill you!" Split yelled shoving his arms into the ground, body splitting into two and following along with his arms. Savage growled and flexed his arms getting ready to punch the ground just as Split launches his attack.

The ground shook, smoke was pouring out of Savages nostrils. Two giant fist the size of the dragon man shot out of the ground on either side of him, Savage jumped into the arm slightly then slammed into the ground with his fist, while breathing fire just as the two giant fist slammed together.

As the dust cleared both Endo and Malchior where sitting on the ground cough, wonder where they hell they were…then it struck them and they both leapt back on different side's of the crater they made.

Endo had his bokken in his hand's and Draco had two of his swords drawn.

"So…where were we?"

"Here! _Bokken Senshi_ !" Endo yelled jumping over the crater, swords tip pointed at Draco.

"_Kouza Tora_ !" yelled Malchior crouching close to the ground, charged and nearly leapt off the ground aim a downward slam at Endo.

The two blade's clashed, and the only reason Endo bokken didn't break was because Endo was using his abilities on it to make sure it didn't break. Malchior switched his body weight and spun while trying to slice Endo's neck and thrust the other sword threw his chest.

Endo wasn't sure but there was something different after that one blade. Ducking and then moving up with his bokken very fast.

"_Bokken Kire_!"

Malchior countered him "_Kakure Ryu_!"

Endo dodged back but got a sword sheath to the throat, fusing his bokken back into his body the woodman coughed trying to getting his breathing back to normal. For some reason he was getting tired like he wasted a lot of energy without even knowing it…he was usually good with conserving energy to fight for a long period…maybe that eight hundred foot drop from the sky took a toll on his body, after a nights rest and a once over by Shan. He could also see Malchior breathing hard from exhaustion even thou it seemed he was trying to hide it.

"Final attack…?"

"Final attack…"

They both yelled just before disappearing from sight shouting.

" _Kobura Dageki _!"

" _Insane Mayhem _!"

Endo moved with speed and unpredictable movements while Malchior moved precise and deadly. Yet in the end they both wound up punching the other in the face at the exact same moment, and fell to the ground, Endo and Malchior laid there for a while there chest heaving for some reason…then you could hear sound…they were laughing.

Draco stood up and walked over to the fallen merc and extended a hand "Need help Root?"

Endo waved him off, jumped to his feet without using his hand then collapsing onto one knee.

"No…no I'm good. You fine?"

"Yep…thou it seems that you did hit me with that wooden sword of yours." and Malchior was right there was a slightly deep gash on his chest. A stinging pain in Endo's arm made him look to see a burn mark caused by a sword.

"Ow…I guess it was the adrenaline that made us not notice these."

"Yeah…"Malchior looked around and pointed between to buildings and across the street "…Root there's a bar right over there…wanna go get a drink?"

Endo smirked, he was starting to like this guy cause after all was said and done, and after they tried to kill each other, he offered to buy him a beer and just…hang out…Endo had to admit this was the weirdest end to a fight he's ever been in.

"Yeah…and my names actually Endo….Endo Ordam my codenames Root."

Malchior smirked as he started to walk to the bar "So what do you want South Blue Vodka, North Blue Brew?"

"Do you think they'll have Pompeii Rum?" Asked Endo as they walked.

"Don't know never heard of it."

"Trust me…it's good shit."

----few hours later/night----

Endo and Malchior walked down the an arm over the others shoulder and in there free hand were beer bottles.

"Dude…I can't believe you know Ares!"

"Yeah, yeah we worked together not so long ago on an island named Pompeii…hick…isn't weird that we know close to the same groups? Axe, Ares and some of my crew-mates even heard and knew some of the Straw Hats."

They both wobbled a little try to say on there feet as they walked by the mayors house…even thou both were drink they could still talk relatively normal.

"Ohhhhhhhh dude Draco I just thought of something fun we could do!" said Endo as he let go of the dragon man's should, wobbled a little bit, but was able to keep his footing.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Ummm go to the Zoo and flip off the monkeys?"

"No!….okay maybe after…but I meant was we should prank Axe!"

Malchior laughed and so did Endo but they both quickly sobered up when several gun shots rang threw the street and they sounded like they were coming from the mayor's house.

Endo looked at Malchior and sighed "Know what….I'm going to turn in and rest up Mal…remember to come pick up your crews doctor in the morning kay."

"Wha- Ordam don't you want to go help and see what happened?"

Endo smirked slightly and just walked away one thought going threw his head.

_Not everyone has to be a damn hero……_

* * *

**---X---**

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter, I've been stressed with this for a while and I hope I got Malchior's personality right…same with Nami and Sanji since this is the first time I've used any of the Straw Hats talking to any of the Death Root.**

**Now Mal I hope I got your character right…if I didn't I do apologize deeply. The Meku scene and the Penny/Sanji scene where last minute thou ins because while I was writing I remembered to add them.**

**Now the last line of this chapter I think symbolizes Death Root and the character that is Endo/Root.**

**Well everyone I feel like I'm forgetting something in this chapter…but anyway don't have anything else to say so…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. Ah I remembered something the chapter title is Japanese for the dragon constellation 'Draco'.**


	10. Countdown

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! NEVER WILL!**

**Couldn't think of a proper name for this chapter….so I took a shot in the dark……no pun intended….also here's a little teaser/challenge for you all, in this chapter Razz speaks in his native tongue and I'll give you a virtual cookie if you guys guess right on what he says.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10: Countdown_

Elsa tapped her foot in anger as she stood in the doorway of the room that belonged to the guys, Shan sat on the kitchen counter waiting for Endo to finish getting ready after she woke him up.

Mac was sound asleep on the room's sofa, which is the reason for Elsa angry tapping. Mars laid sleeping in the armchair feet propped up on a table. Now Elsa knew for a fact that Mac and Mars both got in sometime after two in the morning, and Endo stumbled in a little tipsy from drinking a few hour's earlier.

Penny was still sleeping…it was pretty early in the morning and the young girl had a busy day yesterday, Siamon was also still in bed, Razz was at the ship, and Meku left right when the girls got there saying he had a student to torture or something.

But all Elsa wanted to know was why did her boyfriend get in so late, and it didn't seem like the big guy wouldn't wake up so…the black and white clad bunny girl stomped over to the big bear of a man and grabbed his ear.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow! What Elsa?"

"Where were you last night?"

Mac winced in pain as her hold on his ear strengthen…hey he was a strong guy but you can't 'buff up' ears, plus he was sure Elsa would find another way to get him when she was very very angry.

"Why do you care Elsa? You've been pissed at me for a while now." said Mac raising an eyebrow slightly as his girlfriend let go of his ear. Elsa turned around arms crossed in front of her, her face nearly taken over from blushing.

"I-I wasn't worried…I just missed my big Melcom plushy."

Mars smirked as he watched the conversation between the two, even thou they were arguing you could still feel the deep love Mac and Elsa had for each other when they were together. There was a slight giggle from Shan…who if the mime guessed right…had a problem that she hasn't told anyone yet since she's been having mood swings every now and then.

"Elsa, Mac calm down we don't need an animal orgy between two frustrated Zoan user's right now." mumbled Kazuya walking into the room rubbing sleep from his eyes, wearing a plain white shirt and shorts. The Crow also spun and ducked from the pillow and a mime in a recliner which was thrown at him by said angry Zoan's he just insulted.

As Mac and Elsa spouted off curses at the archer Mars stood from were he's been thrown and walked into the kitchen were Kazuya and Shan talked.

"What's the plan Shan?"

Shan fixed her glasses "When I went out to get some supplies I heard Iceburg was shot…"

"Wow really? Who would do a thing like that?" asked a surprised Elsa from across the room, Kaz, Mac, and Mars also wanted to know.

"Don't know but Endo wanted to go check on him…when he gets ready."

The room was quit for a second before Mac stood up and clapped his hands "Well! I'm going to the ship to get Razz, me and him need to do a few things."

"What? Mel hold on-" to late for Elsa the big man was already out the door, three in the room laughed a little until Endo walked in with a bump on his head.

"Endo what happened?" asked Shan

The insane blonde chuckled and rubbed the bump on his head "Yeah I ask Si if he could watch over that doctor until Draco or one of his crew-mates came and got her…but he hit me on the head thinking I was an alarm clock and told me to shut up and let him sleep…."

Shan just shook her head and hoped down off the counter walking over to her boyfriend and kissing the bump on his head while wrapping her arms around Endo.

"Does the bump fell better now?"

Endo's face turned red (seems like Endo can blush.) "Umm it hurts a little lower…"

She kissed his forehead "Better?"

"Well…my lips hurt…" Shan laughed when she heard that and crushed her lips onto Endo's, Endo wrapped his arms her waist and they just stood they enjoying the felling of there lips pressed against each other….but since those two were in there own little world they couldn't hear Kazuya commentating like there kiss was a sports game.

Taking a sip from a beer Kazuya had a hand to his ear like he was talking into something "Well it's seems at the moment Shan has the upper hand in this battle of sucking face, but the master of wood Endo may still be able to coming in from behind-"_SLAM_! Elsa's scythe crashed down on Kazuya's head knocking him to the ground with a large lump on his head.

"No sexual innuendo Kaz or else!" yelled Elsa before she stomped away grabbed Death Root's leader and the doctor by there shirts….well Shan's shirt, Endo's hair pulled the two apart and started to drag them with her as she walked threw the door as she yelled at Mars.

"Mars! When Kaz gets back up make him go to the ship. Then you watch other that girl till her crews comes and gets her and finally after all that's done and Si and Penny are still asleep wake them up and you three go find that Lucci and talk to him about the job….got all that!?" The mime gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Endo, Shan I'll be coming with you to check on Iceburg…"

Endo grunted and crossed his arms and Shan looked at Elsa "Why Elsa?"

"You two are a couple, and sometimes couples get….distracted… when there alone walking around…don't you two give me that look this is me your talking to."

Endo grumbled under his breath 'Great there goes alone time with Shan…now where being babysat by someone who's younger that use'

"What was that baka?"

"Nothing…" and in Endo's insane mind he thought if his life was a story then the person writing it just loved to screw with him.

----X----

"Razz you know you could help with carrying these…" said Mac who had a stack of crates on each of his shoulders.

"Big guy 'ou know I'm not strong…vell dat strong…"replied Razz pulling the brim of his hat farther down over his eyes. Mac, since the boxes didn't bug him…they actually felt light to him, didn't want to argue looked around at the hotel's.

"So…you do know which hotel the Axe Heads are staying at?"

"_Si, y al za Albergo Interdico._" Mac just looked at the mariachi confused before he realized what happened.

"Dude, you know I don't understand island's language…."

"Oops 'orry buddy vas thinking of my home….and 'here hotels right there, follow me I know 'here room."

Walking into the hotel…or motel…or whatever you want to call it and to the room they knew the Axe Heads stayed in, Razz knocked on the door a few times and waited. Mac sat the crates down while the two merc's waited and heard some yelling from inside the room before the door was flung open.

Dusty looked at the two for a second before she turned around "Yo, guys we got company!"

They saw the Demon turned around "Don't shout we're right here….what are you guys doing here?"

"Came to see how you guys were doing." before crouching a little and turning sideways so he could enter the room "Damn this place was not made for people my size…"

Yesterday Kazuya ran into Devon who was looking for his brother. Kaz after promising to keep an eye out contacted the rest of Death Root and told them to keep a look out threw there personal baby den den mushi's…which where a dark forest green snail with a black shell that had a small bloody smiley face paint on it with the words 'Have a Nice Day' written under it.

But it seemed a tad to late since Kazuya stopped on the roof of a building just as he saw Devon again pushing his way threw a big crowd toward his bloodied brother and crewmates.

"Were doing fine, thanks for asking." Herman the Fishman "You guys hungry?"

Both already had grabbed something at the ship so they declined "Why are you guys here asking about that, anyway?" Devon asked, raising an eyebrow, "They were our nakama, not yours."

Razz shrugged, "Be that as it may, 'e think of 'ou guys as our nakama,"

"Which means that they're our friends," Mac explained before turning to his friend, "Razz, give them what ya wanted to give them."

Razz walked out of the room picked up a two crates and brought them in, then repeated the process.

"What's in them?"

"Probably a bomb or something...hey, kit, Macleod, go check it out."

"UP YOURS, DEVON!" the two of them screamed.

Mac sweat-dropped being reminded of some of the Death Root members, but he reached down pulled open a crate, revealing many glass bottles filled with dark liquid. Azu the Axe Heads shipwright leaned forward, his eyes wide as saucers, "By the Eight Gods of Zui Quan...is that-?!"

Razz nodded as he walked back into the room "Black Rum, also known as the Blood of the Sea."

"We got plenty on board the ship and we figured we'd give you guys some." Mac grinned, "Azu, you know the stuff?"

"DO I KNOW THE STUFF?!" Azu shouted, "This shit is not only illegal, but it's really strong shit! I've heard rumors of this stuff, but I've never been able to find it! Where in the name of Gold Roger did you guys find it?!"

"Oh, an island," Mac's grin faded and his tone becoming serious after that, "Oh hey, you guys hear about what happened last night?"

Dusty scratched her head, her fox ears twitching, "All I heard last night was some kinda booming noise...must've been thunder or something."

"Uh...okay." _She sounds way to much like Penny…and Dusty's around my age! _" But anyway, something major happened last night," Mac continued, "Iceburg, the mayor? He was shot in his home last night…."

Razz noticed Azu tense after Mac revealed that little bit of information _Seems they knew each other…_

"What?" Axe looked up from the paper, "Iceburg was shot last night? Is he alright?"

Mac shrugged, "People around town are saying different things, but the one thing that seems to be common in all stories is that he was found in a pool of his own blood and now he's unconscious. They also say that it's the greatest catastrophe that this place has ever had!"

Azu looked at everyone before he pushed by the two merc's and out the door "Azu, where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the Galley-La mansion," he said quietly, not turning to face them, "I'll be back later."

Mac and Razz watch Azu leave before the musician clapped his hands and smiled "So ve are just going to leave dis 'ere and go! Kay?"

----X----

Outside the mansion and HQ of Galley-La Company, Endo, Shan and Elsa were looking on at the huge crowd of reporters and photographers that completely blocked the entrance.

After hearing about the attempt on his life, they wanted to go and see how he was, but there was no way in and they didn't want to make a scene.

"Man, this is some bad mojo..." Endo murmured, his hair blowing in the morning wind,

"Bad timing, too. We come here to do our job, we talk to this guy and before anything could be done about it, he gets burglarized." complained Endo not wanting to admit that he was actually very close to the mansion when the mayor was shot.

Elsa chewed a fingernail, "How long do we have to wait before finding out if he's gonna make it out or not?"

"I have no idea," Shan shrugged, "All we can do is wait, I suppose,"

As the trio of Death Root members looked at the crowd, a very loud noise made them turn their heads to see a figure running towards the mansion at top speed, screaming at the top of it's lungs.

"Is that...? Azu!" and they were right the dread locked shipwright if the Axe Heads came charging down on of the roads heading strait for the mansion and seemingly ignoring the giant crowd.

Shan sweat-dropped when she heard her lover standing next to her chanting 'Come on…come on.' The drop grew larger when Azu plowed threw the crowd sending reporters and random civilians into the air.

"STRIKE! Ow…." Elsa slammed her fist down on Endo's head as he yelled "…shit Elsa that hurt!"

The rabbit woman was about to retort before Shan decided to play mediator "Endo, Elsa no fighting. At the moment we need to think about are job and what Iceburg wanted us to do."

"I'll do it when I'm sure I'm getting paid." said Endo and the two women looked at him oddly "…What? Were mercenaries now, We work for the money…and sometimes the fun but that's nearly it kay?"

"But Endo-" the violet haired doctor started but Endo cut her off "-That just means we need to see Iceburg."

"And how do you expect us to do that baka?"

Endo just smiled at the two before running off to the side of the mansion, Elsa turned her head to Shan as they followed the woodman "You know this just can't be good right?"

Shan sighed "I know…"

----X----

Siamon growled under his breath as he walked, Kazuya and Mars behind him…and Penny was sitting on his shoulder with Pan on hers. The fish man was slightly ticked because he was sleeping peacefully but then Kaz, Mars and Penny flipped his bed making him hit the ground. Then Kazuya said they all had to go talk about there contract with Lucci.

So now the second in command of Death Root was ticked off…maybe if he was able to have his coffee he wouldn't be in such a bad mood.

"Sooooo Si where's this guy going to be?" asked Penny from his shoulder.

"It seems he works with one of the carpenter group….we start there and see if we can talk to him alone…"

"If he's there that is…" mumbled Kazuya crossing his arms.

"Aw Zuzu-chan why so negative?" asked the little blonde girl floating down from the finless sharkmans shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" _And curse Ares for calling me that in front of Penny! _" I'm just being realistic, when ever we think we found this guy he's not there!"

"Shut up we're almost there…Penny feet on the ground, Crow ask one of those civilians that are watching which one is Lucci?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

It took a minute but Kazuya got the information and walked back to them "He's not here right now but he's a dude with long black hair in the top hat, and sometimes has a pigeon on his shoulder."

"Good, we'll wait till he gets here…"

"I know where he is also…" mumbled Kaz who earned a smack to the back of the head by Mars. "….ow stupid mime….They said him and a few other shipwrights went to check on Iceburg."

Siamon started to walk away while putting his mask over his face "Si where are you going?" asked Penny.

"To find the guy, Kazuya take Penny and find Meku, Razz, and that bear. Tell them to meet at the mansion, Mars come with me."

----X----

Endo hung on the windowsill that belonged to the window to Iceburg's room, looking in slightly watching Azu and the shipwrights leave to go find Straw Hat Luffy, and the two women, the secretary Califa and some other girl, walked out of the room to make sure everyone would leave Iceburg alone so the mayor could get some rest.

"Baka what are you doing?" whisper Elsa as both she and Shan final found Endo hanging from a window.

"Endo get down!" Shan whisper right after Elsa.

The insane merc just waved his hand "Give me a second…" he said before using a thin piece of wood to unlock the window and flipping into the mayors room and landing on his feet.

"Hey Ice-cube!"

"Nma….Root?"

"The one and only!" Endo smiled and noticing the bandages on the blue haired man.

"What are you doing here? Nma." asked the mayor.

Endo laughed "Well we still need to sign that contract, plus I don't think your friend would have lets me in….sooo could ya get the piece of paper before anyone comes back?"

Iceburg just smiled and pulled out the paper from his draw on his cabinet beside his bed "I had it finished about an hour after are meeting Nma."

Endo sweat-dropped "…and you didn't call for us why?"

"Nma I was busy." Iceburg answered as he signed the contract and handed it and a pen to Endo.

Giving the paper a glance over the blonde signed and tossed it back with a wide insane grin on his face.

"Well Mr. President it looks like we're in business."

**

* * *

**

**----X-----**

**Well I know this chapter is very…very blah but it is important to get the story rolling. The title Countdown for this chapter I guess means that the role Death Root play's in the events during Water 7 are starting and in a few chapters the action starts and the life's of Root and his team are changed big time yet again….and I'm positive I told most of you what happens anyway…and you heard of what happens in kilnorc's Secret Power….BUT ANYWAY! **

**Hope ya guys like this chapter, next chapter is the start of the attack!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	11. What the? How the? Who the?

_**Me'sa no owna One Piece…a.**_

_Chapter 11: What the ? How the? Who the!?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey it's me again Shan or what the WG knows me as 'Dark Heart'. I know I haven't written anything in in here for a while Death Root got caught up in another war…but that's another story for another time…now everything was going fine for us Iceburg hired us, we found Lucci and hopefully finish whatever he wanted us for…but then it all started to go down hill…well lets start from the middle of the day…**_

* * *

Siamon and Mars just finished watching the Galley-La and Azu face off against surprisingly the Franky guy they've been looking for, and that Straw Hat with the later assistance of Axe.

"Mars I hate to admit this at the moment your less noticeable in a crowd than me. So that means you'll need to somehow get beside that Lucci, hand him an note telling him we're hear and asking what he needs us to do right now…since it's already been a while."

Mars pulled a piece of paper from out of nowhere and scribbled something on it with a marker (which appeared out of nowhere also), then held it up.

**What about you?**

"I'll be following that Franky fellow, learning his hangouts and how the acts around the civilians. Now go I have a felling we don't have much time."

Mars gave a respectful bow and with a tip of his hat he was gone in a blur. Siamon growled and looked around for Franky and finally seeing the direction he want with those two square hair women and followed.

"If this job wasn't paying so well I would have just told Endo to scrap it and to something more…entertaining."

----X----

Mars moved swiftly while following Lucci, noticing the group of shipwrights start to split up and move in different directions. Slowing his pace Mars moved in pace with the top hat wearing man and passed him the note.

Lucci glanced at the mime for a second before taking the small piece of paper giving it a glance over and writing something down, before handing it back and walking away. Mars read the paper, read it again, and reread it.

_This mime is getting a bad felling…good thing this guy only wants us to do this one simple job. Maybe it was a good thing we were held up due to the events that happened in Pompeii…_Mars felt a chill run down his spine_…something big is going to happen, usually you don't feel these kind of vibes normally…but something like this is history changing._

Mars removed his white glove and looked at the back of his hand were the symbol for Death Root was tattooed. Now the Death Root symbol was similar to a pirates Jolly Roger (Mars was told that is because it symbolizes Death Root's origins as a pirate crew…thou he was never part of that.) But the skull was a lot more…realistic and turned to the side to show the side of the skull and not a full face view.

The skull was cracked and looked near ruin, but from inside of the skull grew tree roots and vines coming out of all the open spaces. Right above the skull and roots was a demented version of the navy symbol it was upside down, and blood red while also looking like it was dripping blood.

The was something special about these tattoos thou, they worked like trackers if there was another Death Root member within fifty miles, they also work similar to some kind of paper that tattoo artist mentioned (some guy Endo found on a island they stopped on before Water 7.) he said all he needed was a piece of there finger nails or hair, and he could mix it into the ink, and then each of them, if they were separated will know if another is in trouble…which made no sense what so ever to the mime.

Mars sighed and tapped the tattoo a few times, trying to figure out which direction was Siamon…then made the wild guess that the signal that was heading in the opposite direction of the others was the fish man following there target.

Pocketing the paper, Mars tapped his foot in annoyance before disappearing in a blur…making some of the citizens on that sidewalk freak out. Hence the legend of the Water 7 ghost mime was started.

(Note: Remember Mars can't speak, so he can't just use the den den and say 'Where you at?')

----X----

Siamon was still following the blue haired man when Mars suddenly appeared by his side holding a piece of paper out to him. Growling at the mime for his quietness took the paper out of his hand and scanned over it.

"This is it?" the mime gave a node "This is all that asshole wants use to do! This is a waste of our time!"

Mars not wanting to have to deal with a pissed off Siamon, scribbled something on that piece of paper he was holding.

**At least we're getting paid right?**

"Dammit……Mars go to Endo show him this and tell him he should tell that Lucci to pay us double for wasting are time."

Mars nodded and disappear, Siamon just shook his head not wanting to tail Franky anymore but knew he had to.

----X----

Siamon finished what he was doing just as evening rolled in and the sky's darkened, signaling rain will fall soon and if what the towns people have been saying are true then they in trouble, good thing they moved there boat to a more protected area.

Siamon knew he had to tell the others even thou he personally doesn't have to worry about this 'wave'…hey he was a fish man HE could breath underwater.

With the mansion in sight the fish man jogged to the meeting spot Endo said he wanted them to meet at and lo and behold there they were just sitting outside of the mansion talking. Endo's head laid in Shan's lap as he laid on the ground, the violet haired doctor twirled strands on his hair around her finger, and Penny along with Pan were at Endo's feet with a permanent marker draw faces on his toes.

Elsa was glaring at Mac as she, him, and Kazuya played a card game it was either BS or poker he couldn't tell from this far away. Razz sat near them strumming his black guitar while singing a soft low melody. Mars was standing next to the musician, bowler hat tipped forward and arms crossed and even thou he was standing Siamon could see a small bubble rise and fall from behind the hat…Mars was asleep.

"Peaceful isn't it?" whispered Meku who was leaning against a lamp post farther from the group, who Siamon just happened to walk by. The blind man fell into set next to the fish man as they continued to walk towards the group.

"Yeah…times like this I enjoy……Endo's calm, anything sugary was hidden from Penny, Pan hasn't bitten anyone, and Mac isn't being a jackass."

Meku smirked and chuckled a little "I do enjoy being in a nice quite place sometimes…but I prefer the noise." the blind man's tone grew more serous "We have to enjoy these moments while we can…"

"You feel it to huh?"

Meku nodded his head "Yeah but I'm not worried…what comes, comes."

Siamon chuckled "Ah the wise words of the Prophet have been spoken."

The blind man's face turned red "Shut…up."

"Iron Shark! Prophet! There you guys are get your butts over here!" yelled there resident little blonde girl waving them over, yet keeping within Death Root code by keeping there identities secret.

Meku smirked and Siamon grinned giving a half wave to the little girl "Coming Sunshine!"

----X----

Endo fidgeted, something was bugging his peaceful sleep, so he turned over and snuggled into Shan some more. But there was a sudden pain in his side, which made him open his eyes.

The merc first saw Shan's shirt and grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and with a quick move she was pinned under him. Shan gave a small 'eep' as she was flipped but was now just looking up and Endo, her glasses resting a little crooked from the motion on her nose.

"Hey angel…"

Shan giggled "Hey handsome…" Oh she was starting to flirt…Endo loved that, but the pain that first woke him up happened again but this time it was strong enough to knock him off of Shan.

"Hey baka I don't want to see two hormonal eighteen year olds going at it in public, now get up!" said the agitated voice of Endo's best friend after he had to kick the blonde awake.

Endo grinned and sat up rubbing the back of his head "Si, buddy what do ya want?"

"I found what Lucci wanted us to find, we just need to find a way to get him this info."

"Well were is he?" asked the leader. Mars (who woke up when after Meku hit him with his staff) jerked his thumb at the mansion.

"Well how the hell do we get in there and giving the information to him? He wanted us to remain inconspicuous remember." replied Kaz drawing a card, then groaning before placing his hand on the ground.

Endo crossed his arms thinking "So Shan any ideas?"

"Nope…"

"Oh I know!" yelled Penny waving her arms.

"Si?"

"What do you think…"

"Me! Me!" shouted the blonde girl again.

"Mac, Elsa, Razz, Kaz?" asked Endo they all shook there heads no, "Mars, Meku?"

Mars shrugged, Meku just stood there "Well I guess no one has an idea…"

"Dammit I do!"

"Penny language!" scolded Shan, the young girl hung her head, but looked up when she heard Endo laugh "Okay sis what's the idea?"

Penny clapped happily and pointed to Pan, the rest of Death Root gave a group 'Oh!'.

"Just give a note to Pan saying we completed the job, with the directions written on it, he can be in and out before anyone even notices…and if you don't want Pan to do it, we could always ask Mr. Poly."

Well it turns out none of them wanted to really go get the old man from the ship at the moment, so Siamon gave a note to Pan (he seemed to be writing a lot of notes today) before the tiny panda ran off inside of the building.

A few minutes of waiting before the small panda appeared again, giving them a thumbs up.

_Boom!_

The grounds shook from an explosion near by, flames started to cover than mansion. The members of Death Root heard Endo yell 'I WASN'T ME….this time' before he turned to his team.

"Guys help with what you can, find out who did this Iceburg isn't paying for use to sit on are asses, I checked, now SCATTER!"

----X----

Endo scrambled to the rooftops after seeing some of the carpenters chase around a masked figure. Do a few jumps from between buildings Endo landed on the rooftops were it seemed a few more carpenters were.

Just then the masked figure swing onto the roof using some sort of rose whip, "Did you really think that there wouldn't be anyone on the roof?" Endo asked, cracking his knuckles, "You just made a big mistake, asshole."

The figure looked at him, "Just give it up. You are no match for me." _Egotistical much…when the hell did I learn that word?_

But Endo grinned anyway "We'll see about that!" he hissed as he launched himself at the enemy.

"_Uddo Uddo Duel Spikes! _"

"_Geppou_"

The woodman watched as the masked intruder leapt into and then jumped on the empty air, dodging his spikes. Endo grinned as he watched the masked person jump over his head, take out the carpenters behind him, and kept moving.

_I know that technique!! How the hell-?!_ Endo grit his teeth his Madro blood lust starting to take over as his lips slowly formed into grin, _Least I know what I'm up against..._

"What are ya chicken get back here! _Uddo Uddo no Spider_!"

----X----

"Two more, up there!"

Elsa and Penny looked up to see two figures standing on a ledge on one of the higher levels of the mansion. One was a tall man with a bear mask and checkered cloak, while the second one was a woman in a thin, black mask and a green cloak.

"Dammit, how many are we dealing with?" Elsa cursed, pull out the small metal pole and pressing a button making her giant scythe appear.

"What do we do now?" Penny asked, looking at her nakama.

"We have you surrounded, pirates!" a shipwright nearby shouted, "Surrender! There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Show your faces and put your hands up!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like they'd do that…"

The large figure in the bear mask reached for something in his cloak, and almost immediately, the shipwrights opened fire on him and his companion. The man quickly covered himself and woman with another cloth just before the bullets hit them.

Everyone watched as the cloth fluttered to the ground, filled with holes, but no blood was present. In fact, the two intruders weren't seen on the ledge anymore! There was absolutely no trace of them anywhere!"

Elsa stared, "How the fuck!" she looked around, "Dammit, where'd they go!?"

"I'll go look up top!" Penny volunteered as she began floating upward.

Elsa grabbed her foot and yanked her down, "Oh, no you don't, brat! You stay down here, I'll check up top!"

Elsa turned into her hybrid from and jumped to the roof tops, and running into Endo "Root what the hell are you doing up here?"

"Chasing thorn-teme over there!" Endo yelled at her, who the bunny girl just noticed.

Endo grinned at Elsa, who raised an eyebrow at him "What?"

"Lets double team him-" a rope of fire appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Endo's body.

"What the-" the fire rope exploded, surprising both Elsa and the masked figure. But the thorn whip user took advantage of this little distraction.

"_Soru_" it muttered and appearing behind the smoldering, slightly burn, unconscious falling body of Endo grabbed it before tossing it at Elsa, jumping in the air,

"_Rankyaku!_"

Both surprised by the sudden onslaught of air blades cutting into her and the force of Endo's body slamming into her, Elsa stumbled and fell off the roof her head slamming into the ground bellow.

"Guys!" Elsa heard Penny's worried voice yell, the bunny girls vision was starting to fade. Elsa could see a blurry Penny running towards them, she was followed by two other, Elsa couldn't tell who at the moment.

"What happened!?"

The navigator couldn't think strait, she wanted to tell them the story of what happened up there but her mind was slipping away from her and she could barley form words at the moment do to her fall on her head.

But she new she had to answer, give Penny as much as she knew before she blacked out "Penny…thorn user…strong…" Elsa couldn't finish the sentence she wanted to say, 'Penny there better than I thought, the thorn user was strong' that's what Elsa wanted to say but the navigator's head slumped a little as she fell unconscious.

----X----

The revolutionary Lil'Diablo was grinning to himself from his crouched position on top of a tall building near the mayors mansion, wind and smoke blowing his red and black hoody.

Diablo took a deep breath " Demons! Love the smell of smoke!"

The rebel held a hand to the side of his hood feeling his ear under it and pressed down on the ear piece he wore.

"Hey Chess I did what ya asked me to do……thou I had to scorch your boy a little."

"**That's fine , my son and his friends can not interfere with the course of history. Diablo you still have that list of events I gave you?"**

"Yeah I do, why?"

"**Good make sure every thing on that list happens as planned…also Wraith is some where in the area make sure he doesn't know you've been to Water 7 I don't want him question me."**

Diablo grinned, a fire ball formed in his hand and he threw it up in the air and dissolved as rain started to fall.

"Got ya…anything else 'Oh Great and Wise' Chess?" Lil' Diablo said, sarcasm dripping form his voice.

"**Why yes I do."** the hooded fir started sweat dropped **"My…mother is docked somewhere there, probably tracking her grandson…mess with her ship so she won't be able to follow him for a while."**

"Now _that _is something I'll gladly do for ya." laughed Diablo before disappearing in the rain.

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**Oh nos Endo and Elsa are hurt! Hopefully someone gets them to Shan. Now WHAT did Lucci want Death Root to find, and just was course does Chess and Lil'Diablo want to steer history in? Keep reading to find out!**

**Anyway guys and gals this had to be one of the more easier chapters for me to write since it came naturally…hence why I updated so soon after my last one. This chapter I had fun writing some of the scenes are very similar to Secret Power scenes involving DR but I changed them around a little to make them fell more…Death Root…e. This is also the start of me getting more into Siamon, Mars, and Meku's characters you'll also see some more things involving Razz in this story also…or at least what's left of it since none of those four will be scene in my next DR fic along with Endo and Mac (but I worked on there personalities enough).**

**Now again I ask you guys and please answer this time should I make this fic M due to language? If I do I can make the fights a little more bloody…so what do ya think?**

**Now everyone READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I know your out there!**

**P.S. Holy crap another nine page or over long chapter by me…I'm on a role…never wrote this many 9 or over chapters in a row before…new personal best for me Yeah!**


	12. The Gray Line

**Don't own One Piece…I'm now going to say that every OTHER chapter cause well it gets annoying to type every chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12: The Gray Line_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey…now in this part of are story we found out just who Lucci was and why he needed us. It may not have been a 'good' thing in the eyes of others but were Mercenaries and we got paid so it was a job well done in are book. Now others may hate us or look down at us because we have no defiant side…but in the oddly worded words of Root 'We walk on the gray line between good and bad…so lets just do what we fucking feel like, so lets have fun and get paid while doing it because were merc's! We don't follow the governments laws or the Pirates Code…well unless pain that is because we are the Death Root Mercenaries!' **_

_**Now just watch as everything plays got…and so it can do that I'm not going to be making any personal comments until after the 'Incident ' happened…**_

Mac, Shan, Siamon, and Kazuya watched as Malchior fought one of the masked intruders…and he wasn't doing so well. Mac growled at them and hit his fist together, his features starting to become more animalistic by the second.

"I'm going to go juggernaut on that guys ass!" Mac hissed threw his teeth, he been stress due to Elsa's wrath and plus he hasn't had a good fight since the alligator devil fruit user on Pompeii.

Siamon rested a webbed hand on his shoulder "Stand down Kuma…"

"Your not the boss of me fish stick!" Mac growled, Siamon could tell something was wrong with the man because over the time the fish man knew Mac he never seen the teen lose his cool. Then something popped into his head and the fish man knew what was wrong.

"As a matter of fact I am! If you remember I'm your commanding officer _Conner, _now calm down." Siamon ordered while watching from the corner of his eye Malchior fall, and the masked man talk into a mushi, the fish man was able to pick up the conversation but before he could do anything his tattoo tingled.

Mac tensed, Siamon saw before the giant teen quickly turned around and started to run in the opposite direction "Kuma stop this instant!"

"Fuck you tuna fish Elsa's in trouble!" the bear zoan yelled back, but before he could get any farther Siamon put him in a sleeper hold, and held it threw Mac struggling until the shipwright feel unconscious.

Siamon was breathing hard as he released his hold, just as Kazuya and Shan walked over. The archer/swordsman looked at the knocked out body off Mac before turning to the second in command. Shan was checking to see if Mac was okay.

"Si what the hell was that all about?" cursed the Crow confused as hell.

Siamon sighed before nudging Shan out of the way and hoisted Mac onto his shoulder "You guys have to remember Mac's part animal and-"

"It's his instincts!" cut in Shan, Siamon just looked at her "Yes that's correct, as you might know when there's a danger like a hurricane or a tornado…or in this cause a flood and a tidal wave are to get to safety. Mac hasn't been in extreme storm weather like this for a while and doesn't know how to control that part of him yet…which got him worked up…but this doesn't change anything."

Siamon nodded to Shan, just as Malchior and his crew along with some carpenters ran by "Heart, go make sure Root and Death are okay and while your at it find Sunshine and Pan."

"Got it, Shark." Shan said before she jumped at a building, pushed off of that and landed on the roof tops so she could move quicker threw the city without having to deal with the traffic of the city.

"Crow!"

"What…" Kazuya sighed, he wanted to fight but now he knew he was going to be sent on an gathering job.

"Find Mars, and Prophet and tell them to check on Iceburg. Then I'm going to need you and Mariachi to go to the ship make sure everything is tied down and sealed up, get Poly and meet me…" Siamon looked around, then pointed at a tall building in the distance "..on the top of that building."

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to be dramatic about it…" the red eyed man waved his hand in a dismissing motion before disappearing.

Siamon sighed and started to move towards the same building he pointed at, he was moving at a slower pace due to Mac's weight on his shoulder.

"Well ya dumb bear, you really are a pain in my back…"

----X----

Shan reached where the injured where just in time, she saw her boyfriend and friend by a tree. Elsa was laying on the ground unconscious while Endo sat with his back to a tree looking at the sky.

"Endo, Are you alright?" asked Shan, the insane blonde just looked at her and smirked, nodding his head toward Elsa.

"I'll be perfectly fine love…thou it seems Elsa took a nasty blow to the head." Shan gave a faint smile and walked over to him, gave him a light kiss on the forehead before kneeling next to Elsa.

"How long has she been out?"

"Uh…don't know I just woke up a few minutes ago…" Shan sighed to herself, she loved Endo and he was a great leader for there group…but sometimes he can be useless . Out of the corner of her eye Shan noticed Chizuru and Herman near a tree talking to a few of the carpenters, plus Malchior's group.

"Endo let me take care of Elsa you go see what there talking about okay?" he just gave her a grin and a thumb's up, Shan blushed, even thou he can be useless at times when he acted like that he was just to cute…and when he's serous he's sexy.

The doctor gave Endo a 'go away' hand motion "Well go."

The violet haired woman just grinned as he walked toward the group, but opened her bag since Elsa needed her attention.

Pulling out and opening some smelling salts, Shan waved them under the bunny girls nose. Elsa shifted and groaned under her breath, eye's flicking open every few seconds.

"Shit…my head feels like I had one of Mel's weights dropped on it…"the black haired woman murmured trying to sit up.

"Elsa stay down, you have some head trauma but from what I can tell if you go an hour without doing anything you'll be fine."

"What about Penny? From what I can remember was I left he to chase some…body, ran into Endo…he blew up and then falling."

Shan gave her friend a reassuring smile "Don't worry about her…I think she's in good hands at the moment Elsa…now relax and try not to go to sleep okay."

Elsa blew a strand of hair out of her face "Yeah…whatever doc…"

"Hey girls!" called Endo as he jogged lightly to where they were, Shan looked at him confused "What is it Endo?"

"Yeah idiot…" Elsa said turning her head towards the blonde, but both women say the frown on there boss's face.

"It seems Lucci's the reason behind all of this…"

"Big fucking surprise there…" mumbled Elsa, Shan gave the other woman's leg a playful shove "Stop it…" the violet haired doc looked at the woodman "How do you know Endo?"

"It seems Chizuru heard the info somewhere, seems Lucci is part of some government group of killers called CP9."

"Wha-ow…" exclaimed Elsa trying to sit up before holding her chest in pain. The navigator coughed for a few minutes before stopping and slightly surprised to find Shan's arm around her shoulder, helping Elsa threw the fit.

"So you've heard of them?" asked Endo

"Yeah…but only legends and rumors. No one has any proof there real, even marines aren't to sure…that's how I heard of them both, me and Melcom both come from Navy families."

"Ummm…Endo?"

"Yeah?"

"If he's the reason behind this-" Shan gestured to the chaos that was happening around the three "- then there going to want to leave quickly after they do whatever they need to do…"

Endo looked at his girlfriend confused "…and?"

Elsa groaned in frustration, she could see where Shan was going with this…sometimes the doc was a little to lenient with there leader "Dumb ass! Has Lucci paid us yet!"

The blonde just stood there for a second, the two women could hear the rusty gears in his head turn….

"Oh Crap!" Endo yelled and started to run off, but Shan grabbed the back of his pants to stop him.

"You don't know where to look Endo…"

"He's in the mansion!"

"Your not running into a burning building."

"Why?!"

Shan sweat-dropped "Because honey…" she said sweetly "…your made of wood."

"Ah…well you two have any better idea's?"

"Yes but first we need to get Penny and find Siamon."

----X----

"Vell…it seems dat vas…interesting." mumbled Razz, looking at the hole on the side of the mayor's mansion, the rain falling off of his hat brim. Kazuya stood next to him and arrow knocked in his bow aiming at the people inside.

"Hey Razz thirty beli says I can hit the guy with the horns in the balls…"

"Deal." but before the red eyed blonde could get off a shot Meku used his staff and aimed Kaz's bow to the ground.

"No…we saw what we needed to see now lets go to the area Siamon asked us to meet…come on Mars." the blind man turned around and jumped off the building onto another, he was soon followed by the mime.

Razz stood, adjusted his guitar on his back and gave Kazuya a look "Vell 'ou coming?"

The look-out sighed and ran a hand threw his hair "Yeah…I just really needed that beli…"

----X----

"Uh…" Mac groaned as he sat up rubbing his throat, Siamon stood next to him from there spot on top of the building.

"You finally have your senses together…?" asked the fish man being kind to the shipwright for once and helped him up.

"Yeah…but damn it fish stick did ya have to put me in the sleeper? You could have smashed my head threw a wall or something." the bear complained in a raspy voice.

Siamon gave a low chuckled "I could have…but the sleeper was more reliable, I've seen you plow threw to many walls to know that wouldn't work."

Mac shrugged giving off a low chuckle "Yeah…and only a few of those times were intentional. The others were because either you or Elsa got pissed at me."

"There's consequences when you finish off the last drop of _**MY **_coffee…"

"…and yet you made me fix that hole in the ships wall after."

Siamon decided to change the subject and pointed toward the four guys moving along the rooftops and nearing there location.

"Kaz, you remember to go get Poly!?" the fish man yelled to the four figure's, both Mac and Siamon saw one trip a little before splitting from the group and head in a different direction, the two laughed.

A few seconds later Meku, Mars, and Razz landed on the roof the musician gave a little wave and tossed Mac something, who caught the box.

"I stopped by 'he rooms 'o get it." Mac looked at the small black velvet box he was given before placing it in his vest pocket.

"Why?"

" I felt you may need it. Since 'his storm may…destroy a 'ew 'hings." While those two talked, so did Siamon and Meku, Mars stood off to the side listening.

"So?" asked Siamon "What happened?"

"Iceburg's fine…trapped in a burning building but fine. But it seems Rob Lucci and a few others in this city were undercover government workers…at least from what I heard."

"Hmmm…" the second in command tapped his chin "…so we were working for an agent…and Iceburg wasn't hurt other than them shooting him but that was before he hired us."

"What do we do? We're conflicted from what I saw they threatened Iceburg, but if we go after government agents that hurts are chances of them asking for jobs-"

"The navy and the government will only hire mercenaries for one of three reasons, either as a last resort, to add number's to there armies during a war, or to do something rotten so they can keep there finger prints off of it." Siamon explained holding up his fingers as he counted off, thou he didn't really need to because Meku couldn't see his hand anyway.

"But we can't act at the moment unless Endo or Iceburg order us to…so we wait hear for now."

"Well I'm hear so…What's up?" questioned Endo popping up between the two, making everyone excluding Meku jump a little.

Shan with a sleeping Elsa on her back, Mac jumped up when he saw them "Elsa!?"

Shan hushed him "She's fine…even thou I would prefer her to stay awake, so don't worry big guy Elsa's fine."

Mac just nodded and lifted Elsa off of Shan's back and into his arms. The black haired woman smiled in her sleep and snuggled into Mac's chest, which caused Mac to blush and Siamon to chuckle…it wasn't often that the fish man found something to embarrass the zoan male with but before he got to say anything Endo interrupted.

"So Si buddy? Why did ya want us to meet here for?" asked Endo, who was nearly bouncing because he wanted to find Lucci.

"So we could have a safe spot for when that wave I heard about hits…"

Endo scoffed "Wave smave we need to find Lucci he still hasn't paid us! So…" Endo turned to Mars "Mars you know where the place that Si found for Lucci is right?" the mime gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, show me….come on!" Endo said waving the mime to follow, Mars just shrugged and went along with it, but Si stopped the two…the other four…conscious Death Root members knew it wasn't worth it to try and stop them.

"No Endo, we don't know what they can do."

"Ha, they can't be any worse than Exuro and his goons… or gramps." the wood man growled the last part.

"That doesn't matter baka you can't go right now."

"But he owes me monnnneeeeeeyyyyyy…" the blonde whined.

"No and that's final Endo." there were two ways to deal with Endo and Penny both (since they hand similar personalities…that girl spends WAY to much time around him) you have to stop them before they do anything…or else bad things start happing around the ship…but then there are other times when…

Endo's eye's widened in surprise as he pointed at the sky "Dude Si look the word 'gullible' is written it the sky!"

"What?" said Siamon turning around to look, sweat-dropped because at that moment he felt like a complete idiot, turning around Siamon noticed Endo and Mars missing.

"Shit…" out of the corner of his eye he saw both Shan and Mac laughing "…shut up! Since there gone we might as well get other stuff done. But first…" Siamon looked at everyone "…were the hell is Penny!"

----X----

"Okay Mars lets go over it again…" said Endo as the two raced along the roofs of Water 7, Mars was running while jotting down notes in a notebook he got form…somewhere.

"Okay first you stop them with one of your 'walls', then we appear and strike some very badass entrance posses, do you think we can get a stereo and some entrance music?" the mime shook his head no, Endo snapped his fingers "Damn…well anyway I ask 'Where's my money!'…or something along those lines, some witty banter and we get are money. Got that?"

Mars gave a thumbs up "So can I see your notes?" the blonde asked and then just taking the notebook without looking for Mars' reply "…Mars this is a picture of an apple eating a tuna fish sandwich."

The mime wanting to distract Endo from going into a 'not taking him seriously' rant, pointed towards a group of people all wearing black suits…thou the women wore something a little more revealing. This thought went threw Mars' head when he saw the women _There dressed in something that Elsa would wear if she wanted to give Mac a heart attack…I like._

"Ready Mars…go!" Endo gave the signal Mars held up his hands making his wall, it seemed Lucci (Mars drew a picture of his for Endo…who never saw the guy up close) could already tell it was there…yet there was a woman that was starring at Lucci and ran into the wall because she wasn't paying attention, which alerted the others of it's presence.

When they all stopped both Endo and Mars jumped down (step two in Endo's plan in getting the money) yet the blonde fumbled the landing and face planted into the ground skidding a few feet.

"Mars take note…your face is note a good thing to land on…" mumbled Endo, face still buried in the ground.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled/asked the girl that was fawning over Lucci. Endo ignored her as he stood and brushed himself off, before looking at them labeling each one in his head from where he's seen them before _Shipwright, Shipwright, Hot Secretary, that bartender…and the fan girl…the bad kind of fan girl._

Endo shushed the crazy girl…and calling someone crazy is something coming from Endo "Quit…the big guns need to talk."

Lucci eyed Endo up and down before disappearing and reappearing on the side of the invisible wall Endo and Mars stood on "Judging by your appearance and that…mime with you I'm going to guess your Root, right?"

Endo smirked and flicked his nose "Yeah I am…" the woodman noticed Lucci's…friends carrying more than one person " …and it seems your guys picked up more…baggage than just Franky."

"They hold value to the government."

Endo waved his hand "I don't care what the WG wants, I don't care that I-" he wiggled his hand while pointing to one of the people CP9 was carrying "-somewhat know the drunk he's carrying. Hell the only people or things I fucking care about are my sis, my love, my friends and our ship."

Lucci gave Endo a cold glare "Then why did you come here?"

"The money, or a very expensive sword if you got one?"

"A sword?" question the leather clad secretary of Iceburg.

"Yeah…you know it's like a knife…but bigger. Never mind…" Endo turned his attention back to Lucci and gave him a came look, the agent looked back at the merc with a cold stare.

"So Mr. Rob Lucci…" Endo held out his hand, Mars stood a few feet behind him watching Lucci's team "…we found that hangout of Franky's that you didn't know about for you. Plus you owe us for the trouble you caused us for traveling all the way over here and then have us barley do anything, and not even contacting us when we first arrived in Water 7 making us waste time in looking for you…so…

Endo smirked "Pay Up."

Little did Root know that a certain axe wielding…friend of his was watching and listening to the whole conversation.

**----X----**

**Bum Bum Bum! There will be more to the Endo/Lucci conversation in the next chapter, and it seems Axe was watching the whole time! this scene with Lucci is the reason Axe punched Endo in Secret Power before they got on the Rocketman if you guys have been wondering why Axe did that.**

**Okay I know this chapter was, well nine pages of blah but I think it was necessary to the story don't you? **

**Now I named this chapter 'The Gray Line' because as it shows at the final scene and a few other times in this story that Death Root aren't bad guys or good guys there walking that thin gray line in-between, and to kinda quote Noah/HRG from 'Heroes', there fine with being morally gray.**

**Now (coughs getting ready to make announcer voice) it seems Axe has found out Death Root was working for Lucci, and it was also Death Root that gave Lucci the whereabouts of the workshop which resulted in are favorite long nose sniper, drunken boxer, and cyborg shipwright to be captured! **

**So will Lucci pay up? Will they find Penny? And how mad do you think Kazuya will be when he kinds out he's been running around for no reason!? Find out next time in DR:NA!**

**The DoD **

**P.S. I know that time is going fast…but hey I'm tying to keep it interesting.**


	13. What we’re paid to do

**I don't own…ya know what you already know what I'm going to say.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13: What we're paid to do_

* * *

The giant horned guy that was part of Lucci's group placed the people he was carrying on the ground before…he opened a door in the air and stepped out next to Lucci. The big guy moved fast before appearing in front of Endo.

"You do not talk to us that way…_Shigan_!" the guys hand moved at a high speed and stabbed it into Endo's body. But before he could pull it out wood formed from the merc's body and wrapped around the horned guy's hand, up his arm and around his body.

Endo laughed at the man, as he slowly morphed his arm into a giant spike "Seems you got caught in my _Uddo Uddo Trap._"

Taking his spiked arm and holding it close to the cow-man's eye "Now I don't know if you care or not Lucci, but I'm guessing this guy might be somewhat important to your team…but he'll become a little more useless once I gorge out his eyes. So are you going to pay us?"

Lucci gave a cold smirk "I was going to pay you anyway, or just kill you if you became a nuisance. Just release Blueno, and I'll pay you."

"How about you give the money to my black and white friend over there then I release…Blueno."

Lucci's emotionless smirked stayed on his face as he reached into each his pockets and pulled out five giant roles of beli (bill form) and tossed each to Mars who was standing calmly behind Endo.

"Is it all there?" asked Endo, Mars gave a thumbs up. The wooden prison that held Blueno reseeded and Endo jumped back next to Mars and gave a bow to Lucci.

"Was a pleasure working with you…please to ask us again." with that said Endo and Mars started to walk away.

"Root, I'll go to a bank and get smaller bill's if I were you. If people see that kind of money grouped like that they'll get suspicious."

Not even turning around to see who said that, Endo just held up his right hand and flicked off that group behind him and Mars.

_Little did Endo know that even thou this will be the first and last time he'll meet Rob Lucci. The event's the man caused will help shape him and his teams future._

----(30 minutes later…Endo and Mars still haven't returned)----

"Penny Kia D. Mabui, get down here this instant!" Siamon's commanding voice could be heard from the highest rooftops in Water 7.

"But-but I'm helping!" yelled Penny down at the fish man, at the moment the young blonde girl was floating above all of the buildings of Water 7 looking for her missing friend. Siamon stood on the streets below along with the rest of the crew minus Kazuya, Poly, Mars, and her bro Endo.

"Now Penny…!" growled Siamon using his 'your in big trouble' voice. But Penny was immune to it so she stayed up there and stuck her tongue out at the second in command.

"Coming and get me!" the blonde girl joked thinking she was out of his reach, she started to make random faces at the group below but stopped when a fast blur bounced between buildings before launching at her, and a hand grabbed her arm. Penny gave a yelp and lost concentration , before being dragged out of the sky.

Siamon stood waiting on the ground as Meku landed in front of him holding Penny in place by her arm, the girl had a small pout on her face. The fish man looked down on her with a angry gaze and with out saying anything turned around and walked away.

Meku gave a tug on Penny's arm "Come…"

"Where are we going?" Penny asked in the 'I'm sorry yet innocent voice' that all kids seemed to know how to do.

"Ship…"

"Why?" the blonde wanted to try the deadly 'puppy dog eyes' but since Meku was blind…using the eyes would be useless.

"Wave…"

Penny stomped her foot getting annoyed at Meku's only saying one word each time he spoke "Are you only going to talk using one word?"

"No…"

_Damn!_ Penny cussed in her head, knowing that Shan (whose only a few feet away) would get angry at her also if she cussed out loud.

----X----

Shan was the first to reach the ship, seeing Kazuya followed by the very small man carrying a very large book named , she gave a slight wave at them.

"Damn it…" she heard Kaz curse under his breath, Poly just shrugged and walked back onto the ship. Kazuya however stomped down to the group, his face red from anger.

"What -the-hell! You give me all these orders yet you keep changing them!"

Siamon just walked right past the blonde red eyed man and mumbled "Shut up Crow and get inside."

Kazuya just stood with his mouth handing opened as Shan and Mac passed by him laughing quietly trying not to wake Elsa, so did Meku yet he didn't look to happy as he dragged a complained Penny behind him.

Finally Razz slung an arm around his friend "Come on buddy lets get 'ou a beer."

That snapped Kaz out of his daze and he tossed the musician's arm off of his shoulder "Yeah, yeah… why did everyone come back to the ship, and where are Endo and Mars?"

"Ve don't know de haven't come back 'et-" there was a loud yell before something landed on the ships deck causing the crew to look over.

Standing there were both Endo and Mars…but they looked different. Mars even thou he still had his face paint was wearing a green hat, shirt, blue overalls and a fake mustache. Endo also wore the exact same thing except he wore red and had a giant backpack strapped to his back.

"Heya everybody! It's a me Endo!" the insane blonde said in an odd accent, Mars gave a wave from behind him…and the rest on Death Root sweat-dropped.

Mac sighed and carried Elsa into the kitchen saying "I don't want to know…"

Shan saw Siamon's left eye twitch, which is a sign that he was going to kill someone but she placed a hand on the fish man's chest giving him the look that the rest of Death Root came to know as the 'let me deal with my boyfriend for now' look.

Shan turned around and gave Endo and Mars a small smile "So Endo…did you get the money?"

Mars gave her a thumbs up while Endo gave her his patented insane grin "Yep love I sure did!"

"Good…good. So…why are you two dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

Shan taped her chin for a second trying to think on how to word it right before motioning to what the two were wearing "Like…um…plumbers?"

Endo looked at himself and grinned at his friends "Well…ya see…me and Mars _were_ heading back. But then I saw this costume story that was closed but the door was wide open…soooo…"

"You-robbed-a-costume-story!" growled Siamon who was ready to lung at his 'best buddy' good thing Razz and Kazuya were holding him back.

Shan rubbed her temples feeling a migraine starting "So that backpack is full of different outfits?"

"Well…no…" Endo slung the giant pack off of his back and onto the deck to rummage around inside the thing…which he soon fell into (yeah it's a BIG pack).

"I also got at toaster!" exclaimed the insane merc as he popped his head and arms out of the back holding a small metal square, before diving back in.

"I also got a shovel!" a shovel flew out of the back and hit the deck "A backup shovel !" out came a second one "and finally an emergency shovel!"

Shan just sighed and hoping their kids never turned out like Endo, she loved him but one was enough. As she thought that the violet haired doctor looked at her boyfriend still trying to figure out how she should tell him, her hand slowly lower to rest on her stomach.

Shan turned around going to the kitchen wanting to talk to Mac and Elsa alone, but before she did she looked at Meku and Penny (the girl was starting to slouch, and was one the verge of a tantrum).

"Meku take Penny to her training room, have her do some exercises until you feel she's learned her lesson."

Meku gave a nod before spinning his staff and planting it on the ground "Let's go Penny, you'll be doing some training my sensei made me and the other students do when we got in trouble."

Penny moaned in annoyance before stomping off after Meku, Shan turned to the other three "Kaz, Razz let Si go…"

The two did as they were told, Shan walked inside and Siamon grinned sadistically before cracking his knuckles and stomping over to Endo and Mars, who turned completely white.

"Siamon's angry! Run! Run!" yelled Endo in a high squeaky voice…and he was now dressed as an old man (a disguise he will use nearly seventeen years later to spy on Siamon), and Mars somehow changed from a plumber to a coyote custom and holding a sign that said 'Yipes!' as he ran from the angry fish man with Endo.

"Endo! Mars! Stop running so I can kill ya!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

"Damn it!" Endo shouted as he ran threw the ship.

----X----

Well nothing really happened as the crew waited for the giant wave to pass, they hade to ship on it's under water mode so it was sealed tight to make sure water doesn't harm the ship or it's inside.

The only interesting thing that happened was Siamon finally caught up to Endo and Mars and tied the two together with steel cable before handing them from the ceiling…where him and Meku found it fun to use them as a piñata.

So after the waved passed Shan took Kazuya and Penny (who was worn out due to Meku's training) to go find Iceburg while the others did there…things.

"So where going to find Iceburg why?" asked Kaz

"To see if he needs us to do anything after all that happened." Shan answered back, before turning her head to Penny "…you okay?"

"Yeah…fine…" she said with little effort and her nose in the air walking ahead of the other two.

Shan smiled a little "Think she's angry at us for not helping?"

Kazuya laughed "Probably. But to tell you the truth she's getting a little out of hand you guys are giving her a little to much slack…that's just how kids are. Give them to much slack they get spoiled, bring the slack in a lot they get spoiled."

Shan frowned at the red eyed man "Don't give me that Zuzu you have a hand in raising Penny also."

A vein bulged in Kazuya's head "Stop calling me Zuzu!"

Kazuya fumed for a few minutes, ranting on and on about all the ways he's going to kill Ares for giving him that nickname. So Shan walked ahead of him, and caught up to Penny.

"Penny why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry…"

"Don't try to avoid it I know you are now tell me why?" demanded Shan wanting to get rid of Penny's attitude before it got to bad.

"Fine you wanna know! You guys didn't do anything when Siamon and Meku punished me! Why? I didn't do anything!" the young blonde yelled tears starting to fall a little from her eyes.

"Penny, were a crew first and a family second in a situation like this, you know that Sunshine. You disrespected your commanding officer, disobeyed orders, and you know as well as I do that what Siamon and Meku say's goes when Endo isn't around…"

Penny looked up at Shan with big eyes "B-but I was just playing, we do it all the time…"

Shan gave the girl a gentle smile, toning out Kazuya's rant in the background "Sweaty, everyone loves to have fun…even Meku and Siamon thou they don't show it. But when we're on a job we can't act like we do when it's just us on the ship…acts like what you did could be easily mistaken as mutiny…"

"Why would that matter?"

"Say we're working for a bad person and are contract says he and his men can't harm/injure us, also no coming near us without are permission…"

"Why would a…um…hirer want to hurt harm us after they hired us?"

"There are very sick people out there in the would…but as I was saying if they had spy's on us and they saw something like what you did, they could try and get you alone, capture you and use you as bait…without breaking the contract."

Penny gave a sad hopeful smile but spoke with a little fear in her voice "B-but you guys would save me…and I'll be safe enough…right?"

"We would do everything possible and impossible to save you Sunshine…but as I've said Penny there are some cruel, sick people in the world…" seeing a familiar head of bluish/violet hair walked towards the group Shan stopped walking and bent crouched a little to look Penny in the eye "After this is all down we'll talk okay? I'll answer anything you want to ask me."

Penny gave a small node before donning a fake smile and turned to wave at Iceburg with a loud 'Hi'.

Kazuya walked up next to Shan and spoke in a low whisper "That was a little…harsh to say to Penny, she's still just a kid."

"She's already killed before, and seen what a war zone looks like…Penny's seen more blood and death than a normal person should see…"

"She's part of are group…she's not normal."

"I know and I'm glad after all of this she's able to keep so innocent…but she needs to start seeing the really world, or she's going to get hurt or killed in the future.

Kazuya nodded in agreement before the two walked up to Iceburg who was having a nice conversation with Penny.

Iceburg looked up from his talk with Penny and greeted Shan "Nma, Heart go to see you…" he looked at Kaz "…Nma, haven't meet you yet."

The red eyed name stuck his hand out and shook Iceburg's "They just call me Crow…nice to meet you."

"Nma, nice to meet you to," turning his attention back to Shan "So what brings this little run in?"

" We just wanted to know if there is anything you want us to do?"

Iceburg tapped his chin in thought "Nma…" he then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled down some directions and handed the paper to Shan.

"Nma…yeah I have a job…get the rest of your group and meet me here, bring even thing you guys need for a fight…or war." Iceburg tapped the paper he handed to Shan "Those are the directions to the area from the docks."

Shan gave a respectful bow giving a 'Thank you' before she signaled Kaz and Penny to follow her.

----X----

The three came upon an…odd scene when they walked onto the ships deck. The first think they noticed were the three animals resting away from all of the commotion Pan was curled in a ball on Mac's back who is in his full animal form, resting on Mac's big grizzly head was a white rabbit, Elsa in her full animal form.

Now under the odd half glass like dome that was in the middle of the ship, where the door leading to stairs…which lead to the kitchen was Siamon with his arm and foot stuck in the wood wall. Laughing behind the pissed off fish man was Endo dressed in his standard outfit (purple and black jeans, white tank top, odd necklace with a stone on it, and purple wrist bands) painting a smiley face on the back of Siamon's vest.

Razz and Meku sat on the railing, the musician playing a happy tune…Meku was just meditating…or asleep, Mars was taking pictures of Siamon's predicament.

"Hold still will ya I'm almost done."

"I'm going to kill you Endo, then -"

"Yeah, yeah you'll use my remains as fire wood I heard it all before buddy."

What Endo didn't expect was that the wood that held Siamon crack a little from the fish man pulled that let him tear out of the wall leaving a giant hole. Siamon grabbed the insane wood man by the neck and slammed him into the ground, Endo started to laugh.

"Guy's stop! We have our orders from Iceburg!" yelled Shan

"Really?" asked Siamon, giving Endo a kick to the side before releasing the blonde. Endo gave a cough and mumbled 'Cool'.

"Yes he's asked us to prepare for a fight…or war and meet him at the location he wrote on this paper." Shan tossed the paper to Siamon, who caught it. Endo jumped up, coughed a little before running to the lower quarters of the ship.

"Lets go people we gotta job to do!"

Shan shrugged and followed her boyfriend, with Penny right behind her "Can someone wake up Elsa and Mac?"

"I'll do it…Got all I need already." said Razz strapping his guitar onto his back.

"Thanks Razz" said Shan as she and the rest of the crew went below deck to get ready. The musician went over to his two sleeping friends, and smiled a bit at how peaceful they looked.

" VAKE UP!" Razz yelled slamming his guitar into the side of Mac's head. The white rabbit that slept there gave a squeak before launching off and landed on deck in her human form, Elsa was giving him a very angry glare.

Mac on the other hand slowly stood up morphing back to his human form holding his head, Pan yelped a little bit as he rolled off Mac's back and growled as he hit the ground.

"Razz what the hell!" the beautiful rabbit zoan shriek, followed but a menacing yet high pitched growl from Pan, Mac wobbled a little from side to side, eye's spinning.

"Get ready vere leaving…" a slight chuckle could be heard on his voice at the look on his two long time friends faces. But Elsa didn't let Razz go easily…she kicked him in both of his shins…plus an upper cut.

"Mel you okay?" asked Elsa sweetly ignoring Razz's groans of pain as he laid on the ground.

"Yeah…" the big teen mumbled and then looked down at the curled up Razz on the deck "Hey Razz…where are we going?"

"T…to..to…fight."

"Ah…well Elsa you better change…" said Mac in a drowsy voice from just waking up. Elsa looked like she was about to blow, face red from anger.

"And why do I need to do that!"

Mac pointed to what she was wearing "That doesn't look like something to fight in…"

Elsa just starred at Mac for a few seconds before blushing and stomping off to there room.

---(15 minutes later)---

Everyone was finally on deck Elsa, Meku, and Siamon were all dress differently. Elsa sticking to her usual black and white.

She at the moment wore metal platted sandals, white silk stockings, black short shorts, and a tight white and black striped long sleeved shirt which stopped just above her midriff. Over that striped shirt was a black war vest covered in pockets. Elsa wasn't wearing any make-up and had her hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Elsa spun her giant scythe in her hand a few times before pressing the button shrinking it into the metal stick and placing it on her hip. She then gave Mac a wink and hopped up to give him a small kiss, she loved to make the big guy blush.

Meku waited calmly leaning on a wall next to Siamon waiting orders from there leader. Now Meku didn't change that much he still had the black piercing's all over his face, his hair was still gelled back, except he now wore pure white leather and if asked why he'll just say he made a bet with Mars.

The mime bet that the blind man couldn't going into a big might and not get blood on him…hence the white outfit.

Now Siamon changed his outfit the most, the fish man was dressed in standard camo pants (the green and brown) with a gray and green armor chest plate and shoulder guards, along with black fingerless gloves. Siamon also had a line of black paint under each eye (think what football and baseball players wear under there eyes.)

Endo looked at Siamon "What's with the armor?"

Siamon gave Endo a smirk "We may be going into a war…this is my war attire."

"Ah…cool." Endo nodded as he loaded Razz's shotgun and strapped the ammo belts around his waist, and walked to the ship's ladder.

_Okay time for a cool one liner before we leave! _The insane blonde thought.

"Okay team it's time to kickass and chew bubble gum…and were all out of gum!" he said in a low gruff voice. The rest of Death Root just sighed and walked past him jumping off the ship onto the deck.

"Oh come on that was a good one!…Okay how about, Life is a like a box of ammo!…No? Well what about we're not going to fight them…we're going to kick there ass!" crickets could be heard "Oh come on that was a good one!"

**----X----**

**Well, well here's chap 13! Those one-liners at the end of said by Endo at the very end I got from Duke Nukem…which has great one-liners just like Ash or well Bruce from Evil Dead….which also makes me want to have someone say at one point in my story's where there looking up at Luffy whose just finished a big fight and looks bad ass…for someone to just say 'Hail to the King baby!'. Kilnorc I know you'll want to do something like that.**

**Anyway not much happened here but not to worry it's all important. Next chapter something will happen that I've been planning for sometime now…just hope I capture the moment right. Also in two chapter total kickass bloody action will start W00T! **

**Now everyone is you have questions but them in a review…if not well review anyway! Now please READ AND REVIEW…you know that little purplish button in the corner?**

_**Next Time, Chapter 14: Love Train!**_


	14. Love Train

**This is were a disclaimer would be.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14: Love Train_

* * *

"You know Si you didn't have to throw my shotgun into that drain." complained Endo as Death Root walked to the destination Iceburg told them to meet him at.

"You nearly shot me Endo…"

"Yeah…but you didn't have to throw it away!"

Shan and the rest of Death Root just sweat-dropped due to the arguing between the insane blonde and the shark fish man. But they were used to it Endo and Siamon either got along like perfect brothers…or argued like it they were at war…so yeah…normal brothers.

"Now boys…calm own…" said Shan trying to defuse the situation.

"But Shan the shotgun…" whined Endo, fake tears running down his face, Siamon rolled his eyes and looked ahead of them noticing there close to where the directions said to go. Plus there was a group of people heading in there direction.

Siamon smacked the back of Endo's head "We have company."

Endo looked ahead of them to see Axe and a few for his crew along with Malchior and what Endo expected were his crew.

The blonde leaned his head down a little and whispered to his little blonde female counter part "Hey Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"Axe and his crew still think I'm gay?"

Penny shrugged "Maybe…Axe did see you hug Shan at Jaya."

Endo shrugged back "Who cares…watch this!" the merc waved his arm franticly back and forth at Axe as they got closer to the two groups.

"HEY CUTIE!"

Axe just glared at him face red from embarrassment (and then need to kick Endo's ass) and Malchior who stood with his crew closely behind Axe's group nearly fell on the ground laughing.

Endo snapped his fingers "Crap…wanted a better reaction from him." the blonde was then floored, a large lump growing on his head "Et tu, Siamon …."

"Wasn't me." growled Siamon as he Meku, Kazuya, and Razz followed after Mal and Axe's groups threw the door. Mac, Elsa, Penny (with Pan) and Mars were all laughing there ass's off, Shan stood over Endo's twitching body, fist raised and face a little red before she to went inside mumbling 'I'm not going to have people think my boyfriends gay…'.

----X----

After talking to Iceburg about what he wanted them to do (which was watch over his carpenters, the Straw Hats and the Axe-Heads, any means necessary.)

Now they were standing around the outside of an old sea train that Iceburg called Rocketman.

"Lets do this!" cheered Penny hopping up and down clapping her hands, Pan doing the same thing next to her.

"No, no twerp your staying here. We're not letting you get involved with this." said Siamon placing his webbed hand on Penny's head stopping her bouncing.

Penny stopped and hung her head before looking up and giving the fish man the puppy dog look "W-why Si?"

"Because this war we're going to is different that Pompeii…plus-" Siamon pointed over Devon handing Austin over to that red haired guy named Nick. "-Wouldn't you want spend some time with your boyfriend over there?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

" 'Hen vhy are ya making such big deal about it 'hen?" teased Razz passing by the two, making the blonde girl blush.

"Fine….But I'm not going to enjoy it!"

Shan giggled and saw Endo and Siamon start walking towards the train talking about something, she could also see Axe heading there way. Telling Mars to take Penny to Nick, she and the others .

She saw Axe knee Endo, causing her boyfriend to double over, Axe then grabbed the blonde by the hair.

Shan was seeing near red, wanting to kill anyone who would hurt her lover knowing full well Endo would feel the exact same way (plus her emotions have been going crazy lately). But before she reached Axe and Endo, Siamon grabbed Shan and held her in place getting her to calm down a little, she was also close enough now that she could hear the last thing Axe said to Endo.

"…I..._will_...kill…you...understand?!"

Endo gave a cough and a small thumbs up "Got ya…"

"Good…" Axe pushed Endo back hard, making a large dent in the car, "Now, I do not know why you're coming along, Ordam, but if you get in my way, I'll do what I need to do it easier for me to reach my goals."

After Axe entered the car, Siamon released Shan and they all went to check on the leader…who was nearly curled into a ball on the ground.

"Endo…honey are you okay?" asked Shan, worry in her voice.

"…My balls…."

The entire Death Root team sweat-dropped.

----X----

"Can't breath…" moaned Endo under the somewhere near four hundred pounds of muscle that was Mac, add Elsa, Razz, and Mars one top of that equals an Endo pancake.

Here's what happened after even one got on the train, some old lady…the train conductor they guessed yelled for everyone to hold on. It took off at a descent speed, made a few of them stumble a little but that was about it….until the hit the sea rail. Now that was speed, which caused Razz to lose his balance and run into Elsa and they both dragged Mac down trying to use him for support.

Bad for Endo because he was standing behind the bear zoan talking to Shan and Siamon. After everyone was used to the speed, just for the hell of it….Meku kicked Mars into the pill-up also.

"Even thou I love having Elsa on me…could you guys get off!" growled Mac using one of his arms to toss both Razz and Mars off of him before letting Elsa get up. The zoan male decided since he was so big he might as well stay seated so he sat up.

"Why…why does gravity hate me so…" groaned a very dazed Endo from his place on the floor, Siamon laughed and Shan made sure he was okay.

"YOU IDIOTS!" that yelled made the group…excluding Endo (who was still dazed on the floor), and Shan (who was helping him) look over to see Devon yelled at both Austin and Penny…who snuck onto the train.

"I cannot believe you two! What is wrong with you?!" Devon screamed at the children, "You were suppose to stay back in town with Iceburg and that baka Bucket Hat swordsman!"

Austin's hands flew into a flurry, trying to tell his reason to his brother, but Devon cut him off with another punch, this time a hard one to the face, sending him to the floor.

Elsa made a move to go and get Penny but both Kazuya and Siamon blocked her from doing so, "No…give it a minute."

After a little longer of Devon betting on to two kids, Siamon walked over and stopped Devon's fist from coming down again.

"That's enough…" Siamon then sent a glare at the young blonde girl "Penny…over there…now!" Penny just hung her head and went to stand next to Meku.

Siamon gave Devon glare "Next time Demon, lets us handle are own." letting go of the swordsman's fist the fish man turned to walk away before he stopped again.

"…and if you _ever_ lay a hand on one of my nakama in that manner again…there will be consequences." he said the last part with a low menacing growl.

As Siamon walked by to there little group, Endo was just starting to come back out of his daze. The insane blonde looked at Penny for a second before giving his little sister (he officially declared Penny his sibling…since well that's what he thought of her as).

"So…you and that Austin boy make-out?"

Penny let at gasp before getting angry and pouncing at her brother "I don't like him like that!"

"Sure you don't!"

"Shut up!"

Shan watched the to wrestle and just smiled, Endo knew how to make someone forget about there troubles…be it making them laugh…or just royally pissing them off.

"Yosh! Finally my stomach is full!" yelled Straw Hat, climbing to his feet and looking at everyone on the train.

"The Franky Family, Galley-La, Axe-Heads," he paused at Death Root, "Uhm...,"

Shan sweat-dropped, but she decided to help the teen "Death Roots!"

"Yeah, that," Luffy nodded and went back to what he was saying, "We all may have had our problems with each other in the city, but we all have the same enemy here. The strongest person out of those bastards is the pigeon bastard...I'm going to be the one who defeats him!"

After successfully put Penny in a headlock, Endo watched Axe snort and one thought went threw the insane blonde's head ……

_Wonder if Shan would wear that skimpy nurse uniform I found at the costume store?_…Hey never said the thought was on Axe and Straw Hat. Endo's cheeks turned red and a little blood dripped from his nose…which quickly went away when his mind started to filter threw some of the things Axe was saying. (If you wanna know what Axe says read ch29 of kilnorc's 'One Piece: Secret Power')

Endo snorted and whispered to Siamon "Surprised this train's big enough for his ego."

"Say's a fellow ego maniac." laughed Siamon

"Hey…I'm a jackass not an ego maniac."

There was some more yelling…Endo didn't know he wasn't really paying attention, well that was until he heard Axe say he was trained to someone it that…fighting style, that was close to Lucci.

"You mean Rayo?"

Axe glared at the woodman, but nodded, "Yes, him. I was trained by him in the art of Rokushiki, so I know what these guys are capable of. However, even though I know how to fight like they do, I couldn't beat Lucci. What the hell makes you think that you can beat him, Straw Hat?"

Luffy and Axe stared at one another for a long time.

"I _will_ beat him, Axe,"

"Then you're a fool," Axe shook his head and backed into his group, "You're a damned fool,"

"What is it with people to add more drama to an already dramatic situation…" mumbled Meku, to his surprise he got a response.

"Human nature I guess…"

Meku already guessed who it was even thou they haven't officially met yet, she also had a different aurora that others on the train. The blind man chuckled at her answer "I guess…I take it your Chizuru the Axe Heads navigator?"

"Yes, and you must be Prophet…or Meku of Death Root." Meku smirked and held his hand out "Nice to finally meet someone I can finally have an intelligent conversation with…"

He felt her grasp his hand and they struck up a conversation…well that was until…

"Well then, were screwed!" Dusty yelled running around the cabin, not stopping once.

Shan gave a sigh "Someone grab her…" before the violet haired doctor shoved there crews archer towards the fox girl.

"You do it Shan I might catch crazy from that chick." Kazuya replied.

Straw Hat looked at the leaders of the different groups in the train, Paulie leading the shipwrights of Water 7, some odd guy that lead Franky's group called Zambai and finally Axe and Endo.

"We're all heading in the same direction, there's no reason for any of us to fight alone,"

Zambai nodded and reached out, grabbing Luffy's arm, "Yes,"

"From now on...," Paulie reached out and grabbed Zambai's.

"We fight together," Endo grabbed Paulie's, glancing at Axe, "Right?"

"United we stand...," Axe grabbed Endo's arm and Luffy grabbed his, "...divided we fall,"

Luffy latched onto Axe's arm and nodded, "Yosh. We are allies now, the train ahead of us has our friends on it, and by joining up, our power is even stronger," Luffy looked at the entire cabin, "Listen! We are going forward, and no damn wave is gonna slow us down one bit!"

Everyone nodded, "YEAH!"

"LET'S GO!!"

_An ego maniac treasure hunter, a thug, a shipwright, a insane mercenary, and a dude with a straw hate…we are so going to kick ass!_ thought Endo before he broke into a fit of insane laughter.

----X----

Kazuya, Razz, and Mars where all on the floor with nose bleeds…and several lumps on there heads from Elsa when she noticed they were watching the other women in the train change, now Meku wasn't someone to kick a person while there down…so he stood near the three and poked them with his staff until they stood up.

"Really, if they knew they were going to fight they should have gotten prepared before boarding the train." the navigator growled to her boyfriend who was leaning on the train's wall and seemed to be in deep thought.

Siamon on the other had wasn't paying attention because he was looking at a certain panda, Pan's hoody had changed and his new one seemed very familiar to the fishman. The panda instead of wearing the orange hoody now wore a blue, gray, and black camo vest with a hoody, which was up and had little hole in it for Pan's ears to poke out.

"Penny…why does Pan's jacket look like one of my vest…." Siamon asked already knowing the answer, a large sweat-drop growing on his head.

"Yeah…well…it kinda is…I hade make it smaller…"

"Penny…"

"But it looks sooooooo cute on him!"

Siamon wanted to question the small old man…but at the moment he was showing Axe something's from his…um….'Hitchhikers Guide to the Grand Line'.

The fishman sighed and looked at the people he called friends. Mars, Kaz, and Razz were still on the ground…Meku was still poking them, and then joined by Penny and Pan…who somehow found sticks. finally exited the room he and Axe were and the old man shuffled back over to them, then shrunk and disappeared into a pocket on Pan's new vest, to rest until he's needed again.

He then looked at the crews two couples, Elsa was leaning into Mac's side with the big teens arm draped over her, Mac still seemed to be deep in thought. Endo and Shan stood near the back, the doctor wrapped in the woodman's arms slowly kissing each other.

What Siamon thought was funny was when he saw a few of the Axe Heads notice Endo and Shan, surprised………they actually believed Endo was gay.

The second in decided to help out with some thing on the roof, even thou he can breath under water he needed to protect the train for his friends.

----X----

_Were heading to a marine infested fortress, that also holds the infamous CP9...plus this is going to be my first time actually in a war, instead of running around a castle fighting an alligator…okay Melcom you can do this, deep breath_. Mac to a deep breath, looked around the train then down at Elsa who was sitting next to him. _Wish this was a little more private…and romantic. But this just feels like the right time._

"Elsa can you stand up for a second, I need to do something." asked Mac looked down at his girlfriend.

She shrugged "Yeah sure." Elsa stood but Mac didn't move, which confused her "I thought you said you needed to do something.

"I do…" the bear zoan sat up on his knees before switching to just one. Mac then removed his goggles and ran his hand threw his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Elsa…" he smiled a little when he heard the train quite a little and Elsa let out a gasp of breath, a hand over her mouth "…we've known each other since…well…we were in diapers, best friends for nearly eighteen years and lovers for three of those. I know I've been a little cold and avoiding you for the past three weeks, but that's because I'm not that good at keep secrets from you…and your very good at picking up on when I'm hiding something."

Elsa giggled a little, cheeks a little rosy from a light blush and tears starting to form in her eyes, Mac so he continued on " Three weeks ago I turned over in our bed and saw you sleeping, you looked like an angel…or a very sexy demon, which ever you prefer. But at that moment I decided that I couldn't live another moment without you being completely mine, and me yours."

"So…" Mac reached into one of his vest pockets, pulling out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous ring, with a golden and silver weaved band with a diamond resting on top, and two smaller diamonds in the band on either side of the larger one.

"I-It's beautiful…" murmured Elsa tears freely flowing from her eyes now.

"Elsa Elena Nativa…will you marry me?"

The was a long pause before she launched herself at him, making him loose his balance and falling into the trains wall. Elsa's lips were pressed against his as she kissed him with a fierce passion, he could feel her warm tears run down her face and fall onto his.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, large smile on her face "Yes…" she buried her face into his chest, laughing in pure joy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Thousand times yes!" she chanted, Mac laughed in joy. Elsa then pulled away from him a little "Bout time you asked you big lug…" she then held her hand out to him "Well, you going to make it official?"

Mac smiled and placed the ring onto her finger, Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes and yelped a little when Mac her boy…her fiancé wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled the black haired girl into another kiss.

Kazuya watched the scene of the now engaged couple as they kissed with a passion he's never seen before. The archer looked at everyone else in the train, and it seemed they were all happy to, it also seemed Shan and most of the Axe Head girls wanted to talk to the now engaged Elsa, Kaz could see the excitement in there eyes.

The archer smiled a little and turned his head slightly to the left to talk to his friend "About time they…Razz are you crying?"

Razz waved the blonde off, a smile on his face and tears come from his eye "No, no I just got something in my eye…"

Kazuya just looked at the musician skeptically before Razz snorted and looked at the archer "You have a tissue?"

**

* * *

**

**Finally! This chapter was very, very hard for me to write…and also my most favorite one to write…well at least the final scene was. As you can see the final scene is very emotional…well that's what I at least tried to make it as…thou I still had to end the chapter or a funny note, just felt like it was right to end this chapter like that.**

**Now I did want to get the whole train ride done and finished this chapter…but I didn't. Again for some reason this chapter was really hard to write for me and I need a small break, I'll start working on chapter 15 this weekend or something.**

**Now next chapter will be Mac and Elsa asking two people if they will be the maid of honor and the best man (can you guess who?). It will also contain them arriving at Enies Lobby, and some of the events shown (that involve a member of Death Root at least…if they don't then you can just read Secret Power and then put the two stories together to get the full story at the moment.)**

**Now here's some lines from the up coming chapter…also where getting close DRNA is almost over.**

**Sneak Preview's**

**Shan: Kazuya! Get out of there!**

**Kazuya: (cough's up blood) Shit…this isn't good.**

**Razz: Vhat da hell is dis guy…**

**Mac: (large sweat-drop forming on his head) Okay, this is very very strange…**

**Hiro: Feel my burning……PASSION! **

**James: Give up now, you don't stand a chance.**

**Endo: FUCK YOU!**

**Siamon: ASHTON!**

**Well there you go small sneak peeks at what's to come. Now everyone read and review saying what you think of this chapter, and what do you think of Mac and Elsa FINALLY getting engaged.**

**READ AND REVIEW! If you don't review usually review now! I would love to hear what you think of the story/s so far.**


	15. Eneis Lobby

**Look at previous chapters for disclaimer.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15: Eneis Lobby_

* * *

After getting set off track by a giant frog, and the appearance of Sanji of the Straw Hats, a few of the missing Axe Heads, and a dude with a mask and a long nose called Sogeking (Endo and Penny where amazed by him…Endo because there was another super hero other than him around, and Penny…well she's a kid.)

A little while latter Paulie called everyone to gather around him and a giant piece of drawing paper in front of him "I came here one time to repair the tracks-,"

"TRAITOR!"

"Shut up, Dusty!" Devon and a pretty, and tan woman named Arisa muttered, punching the fox girl over the head again.

Paulie cleared his throat, "Look here. I made this map when I was repairing the tracks one time, out of memory. This is the rough outline of Enies Lobby,"

Everyone looked down to see a strange drawing with some buildings surrounded by what looked like a fence and a large, dark circular area around the inner areas.

Luffy tapped the spot, "What's the dark spot?" he asked Paulie.

"That's the waterfall,"

"Waterfall?"

"You'll understand when we get past the Main Gates," Paulie took a drag of his cigar,

"Now, regarding power. Combined, we have at least seventy or eighty people with us while the Judiciary Island has numbers between two-thousand and three thousand soldiers,"

"Not to mention CP9," Axe cracked his knuckles, "We're gonna have one helluva fight on our hands,"

Penny hopped up and down, "Hey, maybe Mr. Poly can help us out! Mr. Poly, what's your book say about Enies Lobby?!"

The short old man shuffled forward and opened the large book, showing everyone a more detailed description of the Judiciary Island.

"I'm going to need to look at that book later…" mumbled Shan, which made Endo turn his head slightly towards her.

"You say something Shan?"

The violet haired doctor gave her lover a sweat smile "No I didn't," she didn't want Endo to know she was feeling useless to there group, she felt that everyone was growing while she just stayed the same…that's why she needed to look at Poly's book, it helped her boyfriend and a few other members learn new fighting and training styles, maybe it could help her.

cleared his throat, "Here is the problem with the battle plan " he pulled out a metal pointer from his pocket and slapped the page. Mac sat near the back with his girl…fiancé sitting in his lap, the pure joy from there proposal still surrounding them,

Elsa looked at Poly from he spot on Mac's lap, then tilted her head back to look at her bear soon to be husband "Where did Poly get that pointer?"

Mac laughed "That's not a pointer…that's one of Kazuya's back-up blades that Poly shrunk." Elsa just giggled a little before reaching up and pulling Mac's head to hers for an upside-down kiss…Hey they weren't the ones making the infiltration plans, plus being from a marine family's there parents already told them enough about the fortress.

"From the Main Gate to the Gate of Justice...that is your window of opportunity. If you guys cannot save those you are wanting to save, then all hope is lost,"

Luffy tilted his head, "Why?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "I told you before we left Water 7, Luffy! When one passes through the Gates of Justice, they either go to Marine Headquarters, or they go to the underwater prison of Impel Down! If we fail to save them before they pass through that gate, then this trip will have been for nothing,"

"Don't worry, we'll get them," Axe pounded his fist into an open palm, "I'll see to that. I'll also try and bring this place down to it's knees and show this fuckin' Government that they can't do what they want!"

Dusty's ears twitched as she turned to her captain, "Axe, I know the Government is messed up, but why do you hate them so much?"

"Because the so called Government that is supposed to be protecting this world of ours is made up of cold-blooded killers who get rid of anyone they want! Revolutionaries, pirates...,"

"But those guys are outlaws, they have to get rid of them," Dusty reasoned.

"They also get rid of innocent people!" Axe snapped at her, "I learned a long time ago that the Government will get rid of anyone, innocent or guilty, so long as they make up a goddamn story to make everyone look guilty! Whenever bounty hunters or Marine soldiers can't do the job, they send assassins or call forth a Buster Call to do the job," he slowly grinned, "The only real people who can oppose them and survive, that I know of, are the really strong kinds. Shidyk D. Shade, Rayo Verrani, 'Red-Hair' Shanks, Whitebeard, and even Gold Roger managed to defy the Government before he was executed!"

Endo chuckle lightly at that statement, both Shan and Siamon looked at him and he just waved them off, and thought a little more…rationally than he normally thought _Those people alone couldn't stand up to a superpower like the WG , even thou they may get all the credit they always have people standing by there side. Whitebeard is getting on in his years, Rayo's just a smugglers who's helpful and…gets caught up and things just like all of us, Shidyk D. Shade is an assassin from what I heard he gets paid just like I do to do stuff…_Endo lets out another chuckle _……thou he is a lot more specialized and seems to have much higher morals than…well…me. The world doesn't need more Gold Rogers…it needs more people that will follow these 'leaders'…because united we stand-_

"…alone we fall." Endo mutter under his breath as Axe just finished up saying something about a family and the WG, which Siamon then asked something after that and Axe answered back…he really should start paying more attention when he's thinking.

Zambai turned away from the conversation and ran to the window, "You guys! Come here and look at this!"

Everyone rose and ran to the windows or outside to see a huge island just a short distance from the Rocketman. Around the island was a very tall, iron fence that surrounded the perimeter. Behind the fence were buildings that were even taller than the fence, their white marble shining in the eternal sunlight that hung above the island.

"The island with no night...Enies Lobby!"

"Guys, look behind the farthest building," Siamon pointed ahead to something huge behind a large tower, something that had a gigantic World Government insignia painted on it, "That is the Gate of Justice!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Dusty and DJ gawked at the massive gate, "THAT'S HUGE!"

Endo's bokken popped out of his hand, before he gave in a few spins and resting it on his shoulders, a crazed grin spread across his face turning to his team.

"Why so serious?" Endo let out a laugh "We're about to have some fun!"

----(Else where twenty minutes later/Enies Lobby)----

'Super High' Hiro sprinted down the near endless hallways, to nearly everyone he passed he looked like a blue and silver blur. The Commodore was feeling frustration and anticipation.

"Frustration!" the man yelled as he ran, a loud crash and a yell from a random marine he passed as he ran by.

"Anticipation!" another yell and crash as he ran by, Hiro final reached the right destination before coming to a screeching halt in front of two large doors.

Now Hiro was dressed differently then he used to be. Now instead of his mask he hand chains rapped around his head, his right eye could only be see of his face and his pink hair stuck out on the top. Also wrapped in chains was his left hand, instead of his old silver spandex he traded those in for navy blue and gray full body battle spandex suit. The spandex suit's chest, shoulder, knee, and elbow areas were armored. Hiro still wore his heavy combat boots…which he used to kick open the two large doors.

"MY YOUTHFUL LEADER!"

'Mass Claw' James sighed and rubbed his temples "What is it Hiro…" _I swear…even thou the loudness is an act…I can swear he's gotten more into the Super High persona every since he accidentally ate that fruit…_

"CP9 just arrived with Nico Robin, the White Dragon…and some Franky fellow."

The Vice-Admiral frowned "Damn it…do you if know CP9...handled…White Dragon and Nico's crews?"

"Um…from what I gather…they uh…promised to not hurt there crews if they came along peacefully…"

James growled before standing up and strapping his giant claw (that had sea stone mixed in with the metal) and then walking over to a safe that was in the room, spun the dial and opened it.

Taking out what looked like a claw weapon around the same size as his sea stone one, but this one's 'hand' was made out of gold and the claw's were made out of some odd blood red metal, and he strapped that claw onto his free hand.

Now Hiro knew something in the information he gave James was bad, the Vice Admiral no matter what always wore his 'Aqua Claw' at nearly all times…but the second claw he strapped on to his left hand opposite the Aqua Claw was one he's only seen a few times, that blood red and golden claw named the 'Admiral Claw' was only worn by James in times of…

"You aren't expecting something bad…are you?"

"You bet your ass I am…they should know better than this…" growled James brushing past Hiro and out the door, before turning is head slightly to look at spandex wearing man.

"Find Sanders and tell him to prepare to fight…"

"What about Bravo?"

"That government spy probably already knows what's going to happen…" Hiro gave a nod and disappeared in a blur to go looking for the white suit wearing rooster man.

"Spandam is a fool if he doesn't see _this_ coming…" there was a faint explosion off in the distance.

"Here we go."

----(back with are favorite Anti-Hero's…Death Root DUH!)----

Now Endo was a patient fellow…but when he saw Axe and Straw Hat leave to go ahead he decided followed the two. The only problem was he couldn't exactly jump off the train…until in hit a bump and sent the wood man flying forward in the air…far…onto Enies Lobby, and threw a building window.

Now the room was filled with sleeping marines, Endo guessed the nightshift workers. The merc grinned and gave a shrug, his hands forming into menacing wooden claws.

_We were hired to fight _Endo started to laugh, the marines in the room were starting to fully awaken (he crashed threw a window).

So Endo started his job before anyone signaled for help and stabbed his hand into the bar back of one of the marines who gave of a startled yell before a sickening rip was heard and Endo stood there holding the man's spine in his hands.

That awoke the rest as they looked at there bloody corpse fallen comrade and then Endo…who was still holding the man's spine, and spinning it in his hands like a nunchuk.

"Intruder!" one yelled as the all started to run at Endo.

"Hey you should he thanking me! That guy was spineless!" mocked Endo jumping back from a sword swing.

Endo's hand shot out and grabbed the swordsman, claws digging into the man's face and with a sickening crack as bone shattered and brain bust as the wooden claw crushed the marines head.

The insane man spun claws disappearing and bokken forming in his hands and with a solid swing and jab crushed the windpipes of three marines and impaling the fourth ones neck.

After a few minutes Endo stood unharmed in a room filled with mutilated, nearly completely ruined body's. Arms, legs, and tank top completely soaked in the marines blood, and Endo just stood there barefoot (he somehow already lost his sandals) with a grin on his face.

The blonde started to walk forward towards the rooms door, the blood on the floor oozing between his toes with each step.

"Time for some real fun…"

----X----

After the Rocketman crashed threw the gates, Death Root separated from the rest of the group and helping the others from the shadows. Just like they did with the other groups Death Root split up and went there own ways.

Siamon was traversing threw the alleys behind getting closer to the Courthouse where he knew the most heavily armed forces will be…that was until he caught a glimpse of two other men walking threw the same alleys.

One was cover in shadow, but a blood thirsty grin and the gleam of a white porcelain mask told Siamon exactly who it was.

The other man made Siamon see purple. The man's face and body was wrapped in gaze and bandages, the only skin you could see was around the eyes and mouth. His blue hair was somewhat shaggy but still spiky, a pair of round glasses rested on his nose. He wore a bloody marine jacket and checkered pants along with the standard marine shoes.

His eyes shining bright violet and giant blade held in on hand as he started to bend his knees, the ground around him starting to crack.

"ASHTON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The ground around Siamon exploded as the pissed off fish man shot of the ground like a rocket and blade ready to kill right at the glasses wearing mummy like man.

"_Pressure Torpedo!_"

----X----

Mac slammed one of his fist into the chest of a soldier before spinning to crush the skull of another against a wall. Elsa stood beside him, skull mask on and scythe ripping threw the flesh of the poor marines that got in her way.

"Seventy five…seventy six…How are you doing Death?"

"One hundred…better than you!" laughed Elsa before jumping very high in the air and spinning at a rapid speed.

"_Tornado Top! _" Elsa shot forward still spinning threw the marines that were attacking them, her giant scythe blade cutting most of the marines in half…they were the lucky ones, the unlucky ones who didn't get cut in half had to watch as there guts fall out of the gabbing wounds in the stomachs.

Watching his fiancé kill all those marines…actually got him in 'the mood' but that's beside the point…so he turned the other way to handle the marines on there other-side. Gathering power and energy into his arm and thrust in forward.

"_Giants Palm!_" The thrust with his palm facing outward created a force the size and shape of a giants hand, marines flew every which way and one building crashed to the ground from the force.

Dusting his hands off Mac looked behind him to see Elsa had disappeared off to somewhere…he knew nothing happened to her, since well he saw the trail of dead body's and his Death Root tattoo told him she was fine.

There was a sudden impact to his chest before he was sent flying backwards and crashing threw a wall, with a groan the bear zoan shook the debris off of his body, stood up and walked back into the open to see an odd man standing there.

"I know you…you look slightly different. Been awhile Super High."

"Yes it has Conner's!" laughed Super High Hiro in his oh so cheery voice "But from what I heard your dead…and now it seems you are one of this bases attackers so I'm sorry o say we have to fight!"

Mac chuckled "Man your long winded…" he then shifted to his hybrid form and gave off a growl "…But if ya want to fight."

Firs sparked in Hiro's eyes as he held his chained up fist in front of him dramatically "YES! Now you will feel my burning……PASSION!"

A giant word fell from the sky right behind Hiro…and surprisingly it was the word 'Passion', Mac sweat dropped.

"What…the…hell…"

-----X-----

Shan, Penny, and Pan jumped from roof to roof, staying out of the main 'scuffle' that's been going on. Shan wanted to keep Penny out of a fight like this (even thou she knew she could handle it) and plus the violet haired woman thought it best to keep there groups doctor back until the last minute so she could fix up anyone from the 'storming party' that got injured.

Penny pointed to a spot slightly down below them, Pan mimicked the blonde girls actions "Heart, there's Death!"

Shan smiled when she saw her black and white haired friend basically slaughter all those marines around her. So Shan jumped down, kicked one of the final marines still willing to fight Elsa in the back of the head with her Grieve Edge's, splitting the person's head in two.

"Death, I thought you were with Kuma?"

Elsa looked around, then sweat-dropped "Damn it…I lost him track of him. What are you doing here Heart?"

"Well you're the first I ran into, I was hoping to find Root…he just disappeared."

"Don't worry well find him…" comforted Elsa, but was soon interrupted by painful yells and marine bloody body's falling from the sky. Penny floated a little in the air to see what was going one farther away.

"Hey I see Crow!"

Penny was right, there about two miles away was the third blonde Death Root, Kazuya, swords out and cutting threw the marines that surrounded him. What Kazuya didn't see and that Shan did was a giant shadow appear behind the swords man the glint of a blade was in the shadows hand.

"Kazuya get out of there!"

**----X----**

* * *

**Well I think that's a good spot to stop, Hope you like it and I've already set in motion for three fights. Now I can't decided something I don't know who's fight I should start first. Mac vs. Hiro, Kazuya VS ?…which would later turn into Shan vs. ? while Elsa and Penny/Pan fight elite soldiers, or the Meku/Razz/Mars vs. ?.**

**I already know the last two fights will be Siamon vs. Ashton and Endo vs. James. So everyone VOTE in the order you want the first three fights to be! Okay?**

**Now again hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to get out…kept getting distracted.**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW (R & R)**


	16. What’s wrong Col Sanders? Chicken?

**I don't own One Piece. Oh and with the votes (at the moment) the fight line up with go like this. 2-Kaz/Shan/Elsa/Penny, 1-Meku/Razz/Mars, and 1-Mac. So first up Kazuya, followed by Meku, then Mac, then Siamon, the Endo.**

**Also most of the events in the next few chapters are around the same time, just like the first and last scene of this chapter happen at the EXACT same time.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16: What's wrong Col. Sanders? Chicken!?_

With a flip and a downward kick Endo shattered the arm of another marine who tried to slice him in half with a sword……really when will they learn. It seemed to the insane mercenary that after one saw fifty or so of there comrades getting slaughtered in violet and very bloody ways in under five minutes, one would think 'Leave the crazy purple wearing guy alone'.

Now Endo frowned to himself as he starred at the last marine left in the mess hall, where his latest marine slaughter happen to occur, the pore marine was shivering out of pure terror as Endo japed a spike threw the back of the skull of the man who's arm he just broke. He smiled feeling the blood of his…uh…playthings drip off his torso and hair while he tapped his chin trying to come up the perfect way to kill this unlucky marine (really who would be in a mess hall when there's a war going on).

With a glance out of the window that the man laid under in fear, and with one giant step to the left Endo decided to go with the very easy route.

"Boo!" the man screamed at the sudden noise, then an explosion rocked the room, Endo guarded his head as debris. When he looked back the wall and window the scared marine was on/under was gone and replaced by a giant hole, the marine was missing nearly his whole upper body only his low body remained. Good thing Endo saw that cannon fire or when would have been caught by it also.

_**Well…seems like he's going to keep having a dandruff problem.**_

_Why's that?_ Endo asked the fun voice in his head.

_**Because he just lost his head and shoulders! HAHAHAHA!**_

…_I don't get it…_ Endo looked around, his shoulder stung a little (the tattoo) and frowned a little…that can't be good. When nearly the entire tattoo was hurting that's sets an alarm off in Endo's head, because that means his friends are in trouble.

"I'm coming guys!" the blonde yelled and opened the nearest door to him…which was a weapons closet. Now normal people would wonder why the marines didn't use these weapons while trying to fight him, or why the hell is there a closet full of weapons attached to a mess hall…no Endo was smiling from ear to ear as be picked up an new 'toy' he found.

"Ohhhh, shiny…Mini-Gun."

-----X-----

Kazuya slid on the ground, jumped into the air, then came crashing down, swords swinging. His white blade stained in the blood of all the men he's killed, while his black blade looks completely clean other than the drops of red liquid falling off with each swing.

In one swift motion, the red eyed man seethed his swords, drew his bow and fired at the large crowd in front of him, the arrow pierced one man in the neck before exploding and releasing a giant cloud of smoke.

Diving back into the smoke, the quick flashes of gunfire appeared all over the place. Kazuya scoffed at the rookie mistakes these marines were making, he'll have to ask Siamon later and see how low the marine's standers have sunk over the years.

With a swing of his sword Kazuya decapitate one marine, and has the man's body slowly fell to the ground the blonde grabbed the man's rifle. He could see perfectly the shadows and movements of marines all around him, and with a crack few cracks from the rifle many of those shadows fell, just as Kaz dropped the gun and grabbed his swords again.

"_Spring Gale! _" Kazuya spun at a rapid speed and basically turned into a small tornado shooting wind like blades all around him, clearing the smoke and sending the marines around him up into the air, some in piece some just badly wounded.

The red eyed mercenary smirked when he stopped his spin, crouched low to the ground swords crossed in front of him as he stood.

"Ha…pathetic…"

"Kazuya get out of there!" he heard a female voice yell from off to the side, looking in that direction the blonde so the girls running towards him. Curious Kaz raised an eyebrow, not really understanding why Shan wants him to move, he's already winning.

"Why-" there was a powerful blow to his shoulder and a sharp pain that quickly traveled from his shoulder to his chest. He coughed up blood and he started to have trouble breathing.

"I say, I say you and your friends seemed to have gotten a little over your heads. I say you fellows are doomed to fail." said a heavy southern accent from behind him. Kazuya turned his head slightly to the right, blood pouring out of the gabbing wound that when from his shoulder to his chest. Good news was the man didn't slice off his arm…bad news was he thinks his left lung collapsed.

Kazuya attacker was a very big man wearing a pure white suit, had white hair, a white goatee, and wore glasses. The large man held two large butcher knifes in his hands, one covered in Kazuya's blood.

Standing next to the large man in the white suit were two slightly smaller men wearing black armor, one carried a mace and the other had what looked like a wrecking ball.

"Colonel lets us handle this bug-" said the first armored man (lets call him…um Mace), before him and um…Guy were lifted off the ground and hit by a powerful energy force shaped like a bear.

"_Ten String! _"

"_Kuma's Koi _!"

Elsa and Penny landed on the ground in front of Kazuya and Shan helped the blonde man steady himself on his feet. Elsa's scythe gleamed in the light, and Penny had her hands raised slightly the strings on her fingers in the direction of the armored men they sent flying into a building.

"Kazuya sit this out, you could die if I don't treat you soon…" said Shan softly, worried for her friend.

"Screw that…big butcher guy is mine!" Kazuya pushed the violet haired doctor away before grabbing his black blade, his other arm hung limp at his side "Death, Sunshine you get the guys in black!" With a nod both Elsa and Penny leapt threw the hole in the building the two armored men flew into.

Blades sparking with electricity Kazuya threw himself at Sanders "_Surging Thunder_!"

"I say, I say you still have some spunk left kid…_Kentucky Fried Judgment_!" Sanders suddenly shifted, his body covered in feathers, legs turned to that of a roosters, and his mouth was now beaked. The giant white suited man grabbed Kazuya with one of his talons and slamming him into the ground, bringing one of his butcher knifes down to decapitate the blonde man.

"_Axe Kick_!" there was a loud clang from metal on metal contact before Sanders butcher knife flew out of his hand and stuck into a wall not that far away. Shan gave the bird man a smile.

"Now I say, I say who may you be girly?" Shan sweat dropped _Really this guy didn't notice me when I helped Kaz steady himself?…He was right there!_.

With a glance down at a very pale Crow, who was laying in his own blood under Sanders talon.

"I'm a doctor…" Shan shoot forward and slammed the bottom of her foot into the bird man's stomach causing Sanders to stumble backwards a few steps and shift back into his human form.

"…and I don't like it when people try to harm my patient."

----X----

"RRRAAAAAWWWWW!" Guy's ball crashed into the ground shattering the spot Penny stood in just seconds before.

"Gosh Pan…this guy sure has anger problems doesn't he?" asked Penny doing a back flip dodging the ball again, the small panda mimicking her movements.

Landing on the ground Penny started to run strait at the man and jumping into the air "_Ero-Destroyer_!"

Guy crashed into the ground and then reached up and grabbed Penny's leg, she gave a shriek in surprise.

"Gotta' ya little bitch…"

"_The Pan Pan! The Pan Pan! The Pan Pan! The Pan Pan! The Pan Pan_!" Penny rapidly beet the man's skull with her giant frying pan w/panda face on it until Guy let her go. As Penny jumped back out of the big man's reached Pan shoot forward and head-butted an unarmored part of the man's chest.

Guy let out a gasp of breath before swinging his wrecking ball again. Penny spun her arm in a circle, the string's on her fingers forming into a tornado like shape around the wrecking ball and surprisingly stopping the thing in mid air.

"_Spin Cycle_ !" with a quick flick of her wrist she sent the ball right back at Guy, who caught it with on hand.

_This guy is two tough for me with that armor…_ then young blonde decided that making the man angrier would benefit her more, so she flicked him off and ran.

Pointing to a ledge when she reached just out of sight of the man and spoke "Pan up there and wait till I give you an order!" the tiny panda gave her a salute before scampered up a few rocks before he landed on the ledge.

"Come here you little demon!" yelled Guy, his running made Penny stumble a little due to the heavy shocks his stomps caused.

_Okay…now I just have to do this right…_ Her strings shot out just as he rounded the corner and wrapped his legs up.

"_Hook_!" Guy flipped in the air once and landed flat on his back, but he just stood again…to bad for him the fall gave Penny enough time to get her knifes ready.

"Pan his helmet now!" the small panda jumped off the ledge he was on, landed on the man's and pulled off Guy's black armored helmet before falling to the ground and running away.

With a spin and a jump in the air Penny's knifes spinning around her, she herself was starting to spin like a top "_ Cutie Buzz Saw_!"

Guy barley saw it coming, he tried to dodge but it was to late Penny's buzz saw decapitate him quite easily, blood erupted like a fountain from his neck and his body sagged to the ground.

Penny landed on the ground, stumbled a little, looked at herself and the dead Guy and stomped her foot "Aw man! I got blood on my dress…I don't think I'll be able to wash it out…"

She felt a small paw on her leg and look down, P and stood there (still holding the helmet) and pointed towards the directions where Kaz, Shan, and Elsa where. Penny understood.

"I gotta ya…we have to see if we can help any."

----X----

Elsa sneered behind her mask as she retracted her scythe and looked at the bloody pill of guts, bone, and metal. Removing her mask and brushed the hair out of her eyes and gave a small laugh.

_Really did this guy think he was an elite soldier…please! This bastards skills were mediocre, and there were so many flaws in his defense it would take a fool not to exploit. _Elsa kicked on of Mace's large arms out of the way, _I guess people not used to fighting someone his size may have a trouble…but I spar and train with Mel everyday so this guy was nothing._

The rabbit guy watched as Penny flew past in the direction of Shan and Kazuya, maybe she should go and help also…before she started to go, her Death Root tattoo stung telling her something she feared.

"Melcom…" she shifted to her hybrid form before launching off in the direction she last saw Mac. _Don't worry my Mel, I'll coming…_

----X----

" I say now that was quite the kick there. But I say how do you like mine? _Kentucky Grilled Furry_!" Sanders reverted back into his hybrid for and launched his legs at Shan at a rapid speed, his talons tearing her doctors coat and some of her shirt to shreds.

Shan huffed and pulled out a couple of syringes before tossing them at mach speeds "_Doctors Orders_!"

The bird man dodged most of them, only one hit his shoulder which he quickly pulled out "I say girly what be in this needle?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Shan launched a roundhouse kick at the bird man's chest but was block by Sanders' clever, which snaked passed her defenses and managed to make a decent enough gash on her hip.

Shan looked at the big man as she slid along the ground to a stop, one hand over the bloody gash on her hip "Are you one of CP9?"

Sanders gave a chuckle "I say, I say I'm most definitely not. I say I have the true honor to be working under Vice Admiral James!"

Shan's eyes widened slightly _If Mass Claw is here then Endo-_ her train of thought stopped when Sanders tried to take off her head with his knife.

The white suited man let go of his knife, since it was stuck in the ground and stumbled toward Shan " _Foghorn Leghorn Stumble!_" still in his hybrid form Sanders started to peck furiously at the ground, added with powerful punches in all directions, made it hard for Shan to dodge.

The doctor launched off a wall, did a flip to aim her feet at the marine and started to spin "_Kiri Jiten Handou _!"

Shan was spinning so fast she looked like an actual tornado while she slammed into Sanders stomach, knocking the air out of him. The doctor's rotation stop, but then Sanders gasped in pain before he started to spin and launched backwards threw a few buildings walls. But Shan knew that that won't stop the marine, so she crouched down, placed her palms flat on the ground and her right leg stretched behind her focusing a lot of her energy into the sol of her foot.

Shan wait a few more seconds before launching off the ground, leaving a hole in the ground where her foot used to be.

"_Yuu_-" she swung her right leg with great force at the buildings Sanders went threw,

"-_Shi_-" Shan's grieve edge on her right foot was glowing an eerie black and red color,

"-_Suru_-" something sparked in the air as fire erupted from out of nowhere and fused with natural energy and the wind around her leg.

" _KYANON!"_ Everything that was stored in her leg was released a magnificent and beautiful, yet very eerie energy blade made of her natural energy, wind, and fire…which seemed to have turned a dark red and black color slammed into and destroyed the row of buildings that Sanders was in.

Each building was reduced to rubble in a matter of seconds, there was no chance that Sanders could have survived that. Taking a scrunchy out of one of her pockets she fixed her hair back into a low ponytail and turned around…to see Penny and Pan standing there, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

Shan stared at them for a few seconds then sweat dropped "Um…Penny…where's Elsa?"

Penny didn't respond, Shan just shook her head and walked towards the fallen Kazuya. As she passed Penny the violet hair woman gave the young blonde girl a flick on the head, that seemed to snap her out of if because the cook pointed towards the area where Shan just launched her attack.

"Holy crap!" she yelled before getting a bump on the head courtesy of Shan.

"Penny language!"

"Why don't you fight more often!" yelled the cook as she nursed the bump on her head, Shan just gave a shrug and point at Kaz.

"Help me get him to a safe area so I can fix him up."

----X----

Lil' Diablo was crouched on top of a wall watching the events play out before him, just as Chess ordered. A small flame danced on his finger tips, he'll have to thank Dr. Jeckal later for giving him the ability to control fire without the help of a devil fruit (he can control fire…not make it) , and a large cannon was sitting right next to him.

A large grin spread across as he watch that mercenary Root slaughter a whole bunch of marines that were in one of the bases mess halls. With a flick of his wrist, Diablo tossed his small fire ball at the cannons fuse, and waited for it to fire.

The red hooded man still didn't understand fully on why Chess wanted him to watch over Root specifically…he understood the whole 'I'm his father, he's my son' thing…really he did. But Root was eighteen nearly nineteen years old, the guy could watch out for himself…even if he has a few…a lot of screws loose. Plus there were a number of other things on the list he gave him that were supposed to happen today…but no watch Root.

Covering his ears just as the cannon fire at the mess hall, Diablo laughed in joy as the wall blew up, and an image flashed in his head which caused the revolutionary to laugh more.

_Well…seems like he's going to keep having a dandruff problem._

_**Why's that?**_asked a familiar voice in Diablo's skull.

_Because he just lost his head and shoulders! _Diablo started to crack up at his own joke and slapped his knee out of humor.

…_**I don't get it…**_the hooded man sweat dropped and then hung his head out of shame…really none of the voices in that guys head got that joke…that was kind of sad.

Watching Root leaving the mess hall…with a mini gun, Diablo pulled out an odd coin from his pocket, one side of pure white with an angel on it the other was the darkest black with a demon on it.

Pulling out Chess' paper, Lil' Diablo looked at it for a second before, flipped the odd coin, caught it. With one glance out the side the coin came up Diablo gave a sigh.

"Why does Chess always have to be right…"

**----X----**

**

* * *

**

**And there we go. Now he's a few unanswered questions that this chapter left, What is with Diablo? Is Sanders dead or alive? And What the hell did Elsa to Soldier A type of guy?**

**Regarding Sanders 'speech' while is appearance, and weapons are based on the actual Col. Sanders of KFC, plus his DF. Now because of his DF I had a little fun with his speech and made him talk like Foghorn Leghorn (one of Sanders attacks even has his name in it) the Looney Tune.**

**What Penny said at the end there is kinda breaking the fourth wall, because it's kid of a joke since this was…I think only the third or so major fight Shan has ever been in, in this series…which I will remedy soon.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Well Review and tell me what you think, and I promise you guys this the next chapter will be BRAVO!**

**Now READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. I don't know when the 17 chapter will be ready because before that I'll be working on a special secret OP one-shot…or two shot…not sure yet. It will be based on my first three OP OC's I every made, and I feel it's about damn time I final wrote something for them (kilnorc knows who they are, and deathshark what the storys about also.)**

**But anyway see ya guys next time!**


	17. BRAVO! Ha surprised you there didn’t I

**Bam! Surprise bet ya didn't see this coming did ya, we'll I'm back…for now and with a new chappy for you lot.**

**I Don't own One Piece.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 17: BRAVO! Ha surprised you there didn't I_

* * *

Meku, Razz, and Mars stuck together somewhat when the team split up and went there different ways. Meku was the one that asked them to stay with him, even thou he was one of the crews best he still feared that something may happen in this war that will mess with his senses, and having two other assassins by his side help ease that fear.

"Vhere are ve going?" asked Razz, who opted to leave his guitar with after seeing so many close range fighters were among there ranks. So the mariachi traded his deadly guitar gun for a large sniper rifle which he strapped to his back, some dynamite, and his sawed off shotgun (he would have preferred his favorite guitar, but a regular shotgun is much easier to hide and a little bit quicker…plus he didn't want his new black guitar blown up like his last one ) all of which he found at Pompeii and modified to his liking.

Mars nodded his head also wondering, even thou Meku couldn't see, it was all the mime could really do at the moment since they were sprinting threw the base.

The blind staff wielder gave a small frown and let off a large ki pulse to see if they were going in the right direction "What were going to do is simple for the moment. First we're going to find the fortresses power generator, then after that's done see if this place has any large area Mushi Blockers."

"Vhy?"

Meku gave his teammates a smirk "Why? If there's no power some of there machines won't work, if we find a mushi blocker, hopefully we can stop them from calling reinforcements…or worse."

Mars decided to communicate with his hands, which caused Meku's smirk to disappear "You don't want to know my friend…you really don't want to know……soldiers coming up be ready…kill any that get by me."

The blind man disappeared, not in a blur, he was there one second and gone the next. Yells of pain echoed threw the hall and the body of one marine fell into there line of sight, his entire skull opened up by a powerful blow…his brain laid on the ground a few feet away.

Two marines rounded the corner, fear in there eyes covered in there comrades blood. But they didn't expect two more mercenaries standing around the corner…one fell with a hole in his chest, the other's throat was crushed.

" Meku 'ou could have just knocked them out."

Meku spun his staff a few more times to clean the blood off of it and started to walk

" Could have but didn't…Root said he wanted to have an infamous reputation with both the marines and…other potential clients."

" But doesn't killing them make them vant to _not _hire us?"

"If we just knock them out those marines will just come back to fight Mariachi…your not suppose to feel compassion for your enemy's in a war."

"Right…"

"So…are we going?"

"Yes, Yes lets."

----X----

Two grunt marines stood in aw at the bloody mess that was what used to be one of the bases smaller kitchen (hey it's a huge place they should have more than one ). Now bones, guts, and blood covered the floor, a mini-gun was propped up in the corner…and a strange blonde man was making waffles.

"He killed Fourth Captain Wall…and there's Lt. Reason's head laying over there…and look at what he did to Private Common Sense!"

"You guys just going to stand there or am I going to have to throw this waffle iron at you?" questioned Endo, who was now seating a plate on a table and tying a napkin around his neck.

"B-but your going to kill us!" stuttered one, while the other was ghost white.

Endo gave a shrug and took a bit out of his plate of waffles "Yep I am but I'll give you two till I finish this plate to run…" they didn't budge "Well…? Go!"

----X-----

James stomped threw the halls, his military boots echoed off the stones. His baby mushi beeped wildly, for a few seconds James didn't want to answer but he finally caved and picked the snail up.

"What?"

"**I say, I say sir you were right."**

His mind was a little jumbled at the moment " About what Sander's?"

"**Those Mercenary's you asked us to find sir. I say, I say the four I saw match the descriptions you gave us."**

"Which ones?"

"**I say, I say the red-eyed man, the young girl, the…um…color impaired woman…and the violet haired doctor, who nearly killed me sir."**

James grunted a thanks to Sanders before hanging up now knowing for sure his gut wasn't lying to him. From the reports Mass Claw has been gathering on the Death Root mercenary's, there basically like any merc group…yet these guy's always seemed to pick the winning side.

So James counted on his fingers _'Sanders just said he saw Crimson Crow, that kid Penny, Captain Nativa's daughter, and that doctor…Shan who fixed up Hiro a long time ago. Hiro gave word that he spotted Captain Conner's son…so far it seems all of the 'Living Trees' are still alive but that still leaves the musician, ol' Captain Siamon and…Ordam. Plus there still those two Death Root members who I know nothing about._

James was stirred out of his thoughts again this time from a call from Bravo "What is it?"

"**I got your order's with a BRAVO! James, and I do spotted one of the people you told us about, a guy in black leather and a wide brimmed hat…but he's with two other…interesting people."**

_The musician…and the two unknowns _"Who are the unknowns?"

----X----

"It seems the guy keeps good company, if I'm correct the two unknowns are Meku the Sightless and Mars the Mime."

"**Interesting…Bravo, you know what to do."**

"Yes sir…I take care of this with a BRAVO!" yelled the mysterious cloaked man in a cowboy hat. Bravo placed the mushi back into his pocket, and crouched down to avoid a dead body being thrown in his direction.

"Now that's just not bravo…" Bravo tipped his hat forward and cracked his knuckles, his eyes moving between the blind man and mime. Agent Bravo knew those two were the bigger threats…and it would be a smart to take out one of the three men before a fight started out.

The WG worker went over what he knew of the two no-pirate criminals and what there criminal profiles said about them. Mars the Mime was a near unknown except for the various assassin troupes he was apart of over the years, and his odd arrest when one of those troupes turned him into the marines near death. Now the Sightless was a different story he's had a record since he was a pre-teen when he worked with the 'Jade Rat' to when he disappeared a few months back.

After a few more seconds of thinking Bravo made up his mind, and bolted from his hiding place. Meku heard Bravo's foot step's and moved to turned around, but it was to late. The mysterious marine grabbed Mars by the head and slammed his face into the ground, hard. Kicking Mars' body into the air, Bravo gave it a hard kick and sent the mime threw the wall.

The musician loaded a few rounds from his shotgun into the man, but Bravo stood up the shotgun rounds falling off of his jacket.

"Vhat da hell is dis guy…"

"Who cares Razz, go!" yelled Meku, spinning his staff and crouching into his fighting position. Razz ran to an unknown location to find a spot where he can get a good shot off, he could already tell this man was already going to be a problem.

"You killed my friend…" growled Meku

Bravo let out a loud laugh "No no no it would be un-BRAVO of me to kill someone without facing the person, he's just knocked out right now…maybe , a bad head injury but he'll live."

Meku pounced, staff connecting with Bravo's chest before exploding in a small thing of flame "_Staff-Torch_!"

"_Bra-vo PUNCH_!" A fist soared at Meku's head, sensing it the blind man spun out of the way. But the sheer force that said punch created sent Meku pin wheeling threw the air on the right side of Bravo's arm.

"That was a cut trick boy, but your not part of the big leagues let." said Bravo the joy and happiness the man's voice once held gone. Meku on the other hand stood up, blood poring down his face from his broken nose…or at least Bravo thinks it's broken due to the blood that's coming off of it, but it didn't look it plus the nose piercing seemed perfectly fine.

"Marine…you have no idea what I'm capable of." Meku spun his staff before stabbing it into the ground, his arms pulsed a light blue like energy tearing away his jackets sleeves.

"_Ki Staff Magic- Magnitude_…" the blind man violently ripped the staff out of the ground "…_12_!"

The ground should violently, enough to nearly blur Bravo's vision and sent the man crashing to the ground rather hard. If Bravo wasn't wearing his special clothes then that would have been a truly devastating attack.

The ground stopped shaking but that didn't stop the Prophet from not attacking because the next thing the agent knew was a very powerful force slammed into his body and his world exploded.

"_Ki Staff Magic-Explosion_!"

A rather large fire ball enveloped the area, Meku and Bravo along with it due to the small space there were in. The walls to a few buildings feel, causing some of the structures to look near collapsing.

Bravo shook the cobwebs from his head, again thankful for his clothes, thou he could see a small portion of his hat smoldering. He had to admit the man was good, the rumors he heard about Meku were true, and the man's potential was limitless it seemed…if he could have gotten to the kid when he was a child before the Jade Rat did…oh the possibilities.

A crack filled the air, and Bravo's hat went spinning of onto the ground behind him. Bravo gave a silent curse, he forgot about the sniper, so he went to pick up his hat which was stopped by another bullet. Even thou his clothes were the ultimate defense…that still stung like hell.

"Seems my fire couldn't get past those clothes of yours." mumbled Meku, leather jacket completely destroyed and one pants leg completely gone. What Bravo saw surprised the secret agent to no end. The blind-mans entire body was covered in metal piercing's, similar to those on his face, each sticking out about two inches all over his body.

"What the Bravo?"

Meku gave a smirk "So you can see my body hmm?" the blind man motioned to his body "Each one of these black things on my body you see, there each really four inches long…some even longer. Each is into my bone, connected to my joints…every now and then they even cause me pain."

"Why would you do something like this to yourself?"

"To become special…to live. The Rat gave me a second chance at life, when he found me that day…I don't know if it was fate or a coincidence but I'm damn glad it happened." Meku's smirk turning into a small smile "Now the people I considered family back then…wouldn't even recognize me….except for one. Cut my hair, did this to me face and changed my outfit a little. The family that I have now…I'll die and kill for."

Bravo watched as Meku spun his staff before stopping it, then the staff just…split in two diagonally. Bravo was curious as to what the blind man was doing, all the Intel on the man said he used a large staff…nothing about splitting it in two.

"Surprised?" Meku jammed the two flat ends into the ground, the now sharp ends to the split staff sticking straight up, and held his arms straight over them palms flat. What Meku did next surprised Bravo, he slammed his hands down onto the poles which seemed to go threw his palms and up into his arms. Finally Meku stopped and got a good grip on the poles and pulled them out of the ground, after they've been shoved a good five inches into his arm.

"Ready? No? To bad." Meku leaped spinning like a top, since Bravo's head was no longer protected he fell backwards and deliver and upward kick that seemed to shatter the air around it.

"_Bra-vo KICK_!"

That kick sent Meku spinning in the opposite direction but didn't seem to hurt him. Bravo noticed a light blue aura around the blind man.

"How…"

"It's **my** ultimate defense marine, channeling energy threw out my entire body. The black poles bring it to the outside giving me ki armor…can you break my _Guard!?_" Meku charged, staff…arms…swinging, electricity seemed to spark off of the black poles and traveled over the blind man's body. Bravo dodged, right when another crack filled the air and another sniper bullet whizzed by his head, completely destroying his left ear.

One of Meku's staff arms barley touched the side of Bravo's head but the blind man shouted something "_Duel-Spark_!" Bravo's body spasmed from all of the electricity coursing threw his body. To stop the pain Bravo thrusted his arms up knocking away the metal and kicking the merc away.

Meku was on him again in an instant, jabbing and thrusting every now and then throwing in a round house kick. Bravo just stood there, and ducked whenever an attack was aimed for his head.

"_Duel-Breeze…"_ Meku seemed to disappeared, wind swirling around him before Bravo was lifted high into the air and something slammed into his chest sending him back into the ground again. Bravo stood from where he landed nearly unharmed…his back hurt something fierce.

"Okay…time to kick the bravo up kid." Bravo unbuttoned his coat and pulled out what looked like stone brass knuckles. Hitting his first together a grin spread across Bravo's face.

"_Knuckle Fist-Right!_" Bravo's right arm shot forward, the stone knuckles seemed to grow and shoot forward. Meku was surprised to say the least, he could sense the energy in those knuckles as they speed at him…he didn't know Bravo could see him again. Meku bounced and jumped out of the way of the every growing stone fist…there was a loud crash far behind him.

"You missed…"

Bravo laughed "I wasn't aiming for you Sightless….I aimed for your sniper friend, seems like I got him. But don't get your bravo in a knot, I'll get you next."

"_Knuckle Fist- Pimp Slap_!" Bravo disappeared and reappeared in front of Meku sending the blind man threw a wall with a strong backhand, somehow Bravo's hand was stone. Meku groaned in pain, glad that his armor protected him, standing Meku changed his Ki pattern to something different, charging Bravo again.

"_Spike_!" Meku's ki armor shifted, around each black point the ki formed into spikes sticking out around his body. Getting in close Meku flipped, slamming his staffs into Bravo's shoulders and his body into Bravo's, the marine agent gave a yell in pain due to his coat being open.

The two opponents lay on the ground, Meku's ki armor faded and the blind man laughed. If he wanted to continue the fight he'll have to stop using such draining attacks. The merc was shaken from his thoughts when he was thrown rather violently off of Bravo, slamming into the ground somewhere close to the man.

"That was surprising kid, you really showed some BRAVO! In that move." giving a small shrug and a hiss of pain from a rather deep wound in his chest caused by one of Meku's ki spikes "But I'm going to have to finish this, I have other business I must attend to."

Meku just huffed before hopping off the ground and onto his feet rather skillfully, moving into a fighting position "We'll see about that…"

The merc moved with grace and tried to end Bravo's life with a killing jab to a spot just bellow Bravo's ribs. Bravo countered with a spin kick followed by a right hook aimed at Meku's head, Meku ducked, moving to crush Bravo's throat with the staff in his right arm.

Surprisingly the marine caught the blow with on his left hands stone knuckles, flipping his hand armed gripping the staff and launching Meku into the air.

"_Knuckle Fist- Left_!" A giant stone fist shot into the sky after Meku, the blind man however already disappeared and reappeared onto on a building.

"Unlike my boss, I don't find it necessary to break walls but for the next attack…I'll like to say it wasn't inspired by anybody who's nickname is opposite of 'Ice Foot' or rhymes with 'Fryer Mist'…_Duel-Bullet!" _with his staff arms pointed at Bravo a rapid fire of well……fire shot at Bravo. The marine swung his coat in a sweeping motion using it as a whole body shield. As Bravo stayed behind his coat waiting for the fire to stop, an idea popped into his head.

Quickly spinning Bravo aim a well placed 'Bravo Punch' at the building Meku was standing on, collapsing it, Meku was able to jump off before he was trapped underneath. Moving into another tornado spin attack, yet sideways, one of his staffs hit the ground sticking there letting Meku hit Bravo with a full powered unheard of two legged roundhouse kick.

By now Bravo's entire left arm was out of the jacket, yet for some reason the jackets collar always cast an eerie shadow over the agents face no matter how he wore it.

"This BRAVO! Of a fight has to end now kid…"

"…why? Either way I'm _going_ to kill you." the trade marked 'Meku Smirk'(1) appeared on the blind mans lips.

"Your not killing anyone else today Sightless…you do realize if I wanted to take all three of you out fast, I would have had my Stone Knuckles equipped _before_ I attacked you know?"

"Some times common sense escapes those who are intellectually impaired…"

"…"

"…"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yes"

"That's is so not BRAVO! Kid, but as I was saying this is going to be finished soon, I have other things to attend to after I deliver you and your two buddies to Mass Claw's ship's holding cells." replied Bravo, who was slightly ticked for being called stupid. Meku was just staring at him with a blank stare, trying to hold off smirking…he's had practice from him and Mars pulling pranks on the rest of the crew…then framing Endo, rather fun and the insane guy never denies it.

"Well if you want to finish this…" every single black piercing/pole seemed to pole out of Meku's skin about an inch with a high pitched his, they seemed to have released steam. A light blue glow started to dance off of Meku like fire, an odd light also appeared in his unseeing eyes.

Bravo moved into the stance of one of his finisher attacks, then launched it, just as Meku actually started to glow a very blinding blue, mixed with red and black.

"_Bra-vo! Rapid Knuckle Fire_!"

"_Duel Ki Staff Magic Release: Hell of the Elements!"_

A explosion ripped threw a two mile radius of the area, followed by an equally destructive shock wave. Any basic marine that tried to get close to the area seemed to start foaming at the mouth…the faint. No one knew what happened, until a figure appeared walking out of the smoke and debris …

---X---

Endo moved back an forth between the dead bodies littering the room to an oddly shaped pill he was making. His waffle iron beeping that it was finished, but it seemed something was distracting the disturbed blonde.

"I wonder if that Bold second voice in my head is still there…"

'**What are you doing…'**

"Ah ha, by bold voice oh how I've missed you!"

'**We talk about an hour ago…'**

"That's where you wrong it's actually been a few months due to writers block."

'**What are you talking abo-…know what don't care just tell me what your doing**?'

Endo placed another dead body in his pill "Oh this? Making a chair out of dead people."

'**Why?**'

"Everyone knows waffles taste better if you eat them on a throne made out of people you've killed…come on that's common knowledge!"

'**You are one strange man…'**

"Says the voice talking in my head."

'…**Touché.'**

**-------X--------**

**(1) Meku's Smirk - The bane to Kazuya and Razz's attempts to pick up girls, always seems to attract the ones there trying to pick up…or at least the kind of girls those two try to 'pick up'. Kazuya always mumbles angrily when even this happens 'Damn punk rocker with a disability and his badass smirk…'. When asked if Meku does that on purpose Meku replies 'Of course…it's fun. Plus the girls paid me to stop those two from bringing…lets see how did they put it…oh yes sluts onto the ship.'**

**Well as you all can see I'm back, sorta. Now this chapter has given me lots of problems. So much problems that I wrote five chapters in a pokemon story that popped into my head, plus the Mac/Hiro, Siamon/Ashton fights and half way done with the Endo/James fight. Now even thou there done I'm not going to post them for maybe a week or two…they need to be refined, maybe lengthened (since I wrote them in a notebook) and typed onto the computer.**

**Final note, there is a reason why I stopped the Meku Verse Bravo fight there was for two reasons. 1, you guys already know how it ended up thanks to kilnorc's Secret Power and 2, even thou the last attack Meku used sounds totally badass…I have no clue what it does.**

**ANYWAY! Read and Review People! It gives me drive!**


	18. Violence

**Here's the chapter with the fight I know two people have been waiting for. But the first half of this chapter is Mac and Hiro's fight. **

**I DO own One Piece…(snicker) just kidding!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18: Violence_

* * *

"What the hell is with that giant stone word!" yelled Mac recovering from the odd ability that Hiro has just shown.

The masked man waved his unchained hand dismissively with a loud happy laugh " It's my new Devil Fruit powers silly! Didn't you know? "

" I only meet you once! " shouted the somewhat enraged bear zone, what some people tend to forget about Mac, due to his size, is that he's still just a teenager who just turned nineteen. So he still sometimes act's rather brashly and people like Hiro, with a joyful personality that made you cringe, and those kind of people really wear on his patience.

" Shall we get started and show are souls…PASSION! " A large stone fell from the sky, this one looking a lot like the word 'Passion' , it crashed into the ground in front of Hiro…but much closer to Mac than the masked man.

Mac sweat dropped " Yeah…sure… " The guy was an idiot, they already agreed to fight earlier on…but all Hiro did was just stand there and make poses until just a few seconds ago. Mac didn't really care when they fought as long as they did, he rolled his shoulders relieving the tension that was already building in his shoulders from catching one of those stone words.

His right arm hurt rather badly for some unknown reason, he didn't remember hurting it. So Mac ignored it and flexed the muscles in that arm trying to make the pain going away.

" STRENGTH! " yelled Hiro leaping over giant 'Passion', while a somewhat large shadow blocked out the sun above Mac.

The teen looked up with a sigh escaping his lips " Ah crap…… _Giant's Palm_! "

The large energy hand smashed threw the giant stone word, saving Mac from being crushed. Stones and rubble fell from the sky, somehow one small sharp stone manage to make a deep gash in Mac's cheek fairly good.

"That was very impressive, and very good!" laughed Hiro, who seemed to materialize above Mac's head leg raised to deliver an axe kick "But not good enough."

Hiro's kick was brought down with bone shattering force, if Mac was a regular person that kick alone would have won Hiro the fight, but Mac wasn't. He stopped the bone shattering kick with his tree trunk sized arms, and steel hard muscles.

Mac's hands shifted rather quickly grabbing hold of the marines leg and slamming Hiro into the ground. Followed by a flick of the arm Mac sent the odd man into and threw a building.

Mac cracked a grin "I'm not good ………I'm a badass."

The wide merc teen shifted into his even larger hybrid form and pounced into the area he tossed Hiro, hoping to land close to where the marine landed. If he wanted to find Elsa, he could sense his mate worrying about him, he'll need to fight rather quickly.

"High Flyer!" Mac let out a rash of breath when he was suddenly launched into the air. Looking down Mac could see Hiro shooting off the ground right up at him, giving a rather nasty snarl he shifted his weight in the air.

If Mac could do this right he'll be able to dig his claws into the man and rip out the pathetic marines throat…that actually sounded kind of fun, maybe Mac should let his animal instincts control more while he fought.

"Feelings!"

Something heavy slammed into his back making Mac gasp in pain, falling faster towards the ground. Hiro on the other hand slammed shoulder first into Mac's gut, the sheer force of the blow shattered the stone on Mac's back.

Hiro pulled past Mac as they fell towards the ground to stand on the mans back. The chains on his arms spun off, Hiro wrapped them around the hybrids neck and with a hard pull they tightened cutting off Mac's air.

"Right Round!" the two spun, to bystanders it looked like an odd colored whirlwind…that is until it came crashing to the ground with a loud boom.

Metal, rock, and chunks of building sprayed everywhere hitting a few watching marines. Hiro's attack was devastating, it created a twenty foot hole in the ground, no one was close enough to tell how deep it was thou.

What surprised the onlookers more was when Super High being tossed out of the large hole and landed with a powerful thud when he hit the ground. The chain wearing pink haired marine jumped back to his feet farley quickly, a very serious look in his only visible eye.

"Marines…leave…now." It was once in a blue moon that Super High was ever very serious and when he was…you listen.

The nameless marines went off to fight another fight, and most likely die somewhere else entirely today. As they left Hiro turned to the hole, just as Mac was pulling himself out of the large hole he was in, at some point the reverted back to his human form.

Mac took barley any noticeable damage, excluding a rather nasty looking crack on his head, blood covering his face leaking form the wound.

The half bear gave a rather nasty grin "To bad you sent away those soldiers, they would have been fun to kill as cannon folder while I fought you Hiro."

Hiro's eye glared right at Mac "You've become a monster Conner…"

Mac let out a laugh "Well if I have then it's your governments fault in creating me, along with everyone that's in the group I'm in."

"You mean the supposedly dead Living Tree Pirat-" a large boulder was chucked at Hiro's skull, he stepped to the side of the rock letting it smash threw a wall.

"The Living Tree's were doomed to fail since the beginning. We were just a wayward teens and one ex-marine with no real goals except running from the law and seeing the world…good thing there dead at the bottom of the ocean."

"Your standing right in front of me Conner!" yelled Hiro, but had to jump backwards as the ground he was standing on exploded when Mac's fist into it.

"Stop calling me that! I'm Kuma, one half of the Death Root Mercenaries 'Bloody Couple'!"

"Well that's fantastic Con…Kuma, do you _**love**_ your girlfriend ?"

"It's fiancé now and ye-" the large teen looked up "…crap." catching the stone word on his shoulders, Mac took a deep breath and tossed the very heavy stone word from his back.

"Will you stop that!"

"I will if you make a deal with me."

"What?"

"We fight, no Devil Fruit just no holds hand to hand combat…" the chains around Hiro's hands and face started to unwind and fall from his person, onto the ground.

Hiro's scarred face smirked at Mac, who raised an eyebrow in response "That face of yours is very familiar…"

Hiro's smirk turning into a full blown grin "Yeah well I guess I just have one of those faces."

Mac just sighed while rolling his shoulders getting the kinks out after having to catch another one of those giant rock…words.

"Well…lets get this fight started.…again." Mac launched off the ground his fist raised to strike, Hiro disappeared in a blur.

Dust was kicked up into the air when Hiro reappeared, fist connecting with the side of Mac's head. Mac grunted in pain but his body didn't move an inch from where he was now standing, with a strong swipe of his arm Mac sent Hiro flying backward.

The marine twisted in the air and landed on the ground, shooting right back at the mercenary when his feet touched ground. This time instead of aiming for the teens upper body, which seemed harder then the hardest metal, Hiro clothes lined the back of Mac's knees. The large teen fell backward like a sack of bricks hitting the ground with a very loud thud.

Hiro quickly appeared above Mac in a blur ready to deliver one of his powerful axe kicks. Mac's right arm caught the marines leg, slamming him into the a slab of broken ground, Mac still had a good hold on Hiro's leg.

"How were you able to see me…?"

"I'm not stupid Hiro, and due to my size I may not be able to keep you with your speed or movements…but I can still see them perfectly well." Mac gave a roar and tossed Hiro into another building, this one was rather far away. Hiro was able to shake off the throw rather easily just like he did earlier on in the fight.

"How?" it plagued Hiro how this teenager saw his movements but his body couldn't keep up. Mac gave the marine a toothy grin before tapping the ring on his finger (which was made of a rather strong metal…so it didn't break.) and then his chest right above his heart.

Hiro's eyes widened a little "Your……woman, can move faster than me?"

Mac laughed "That's right, but I'm going to tell you a little secret. Normally she's two times slower then you, with her powers active she's the same speed…but when she uses a skill she taught herself she's more than triple your speed."

"She-she knows the same skill as CP9- "

Mac cut him off with a wave of his hand "No, no, no…close but no. You see over the years be and her ran into people that use those techniques…" some people, especially marines and friends alike, forget both Mac and Elsa came from marine family's "…Really to many people tend to know them, come on where's the originality in those moves…annoys the hell out of me."

The marine growled under his breath breaking Mac out of his little rant "You were saying?" his other personality screaming, one of the few drawbacks to his new fruit, tell him to 'Kick the kicks Youthful butt' or at least 'Some him some more of are Flame of Youth!' but pushed it to the back of his mind.

Mac's grin grew "Now what kind of fiancé would I be if I gave away my loves secrets."

Hiro's eye twitched , but decided he could just question the teen once he was brought into custody. So he moved, if the merc's eyes could follow but his body can't then he'll just have to work with that and make sure he doesn't leave an opening. Hiro was moving as fast as he could his fist striking like lightning, moving at this speed made everything around Hiro seem to be moving threw syrup.

The marine felt a could of the bones in his fingers break due to the sheer force he was using in his punches. Finally letting up in his attack, Hiro hopped backward skidding to a hilt , time seemed to speed back up to normal time and the air around Mac imploded causing the large teen to yell out in pain.

Hiro let out a calm sigh before walking forward to collect the teens body. But as he got closer Mac's hand shot out of the dusty cloud around the area and wrapped around Hiro's head, followed by a deep chuckle.

"My love isn't the only one with secrets…"

----X----

Mass Claw thundered down the hallways looking or Ordam and finally finding the guy…on a throne made out of dead body's.

Endo waved at James from his reclined position with a happy insane grin stretched across his face "Hello Jamesy! How are you doing? Been awhile……want a backscratcher?"

James let the severed arm tossed at him sail by his head "I'm going to put a stop to you Ordam."

"Why not…since me and my group are mercenaries after all…just pay us to stop or join you in your fight against the pirates, who knows could change the course of history.

James just glared at the insane blonde "………"

"Oh….rrrrrriiiiiigggghhttt…plot devise for latter…okay now your going to have to say something a hero would say before he faces off against his enemy." Endo tapped his foot, hand on chin thoughtfully, swinging his legs around so his feet rested on the floor "Oh oh I know!" coughing Endo sat up straighter "My name is James…you killed my father prepare to die…or you're a wart on the genitals of society…or, or the best one yet" Endo stood from where he sat, enter backside covered in the blood of the dead, arm high in the air "Lord! Bless this pimp hand so I may lay the smackdownith to this here bitch!"

James sweat dropped, he really couldn't get a good read on the man the used to be Endo Ordam "Have you lost you fucking mind Ordam!?"

"Wha-Oh no, no, no, I know exactly where I put it…now I just need to remember where _that_ was."

"Okay, just shut up Ordam, the last time we met I promised to bring you in, and I don't break my promises." growled Mass Claw getting ready to fight.

"Hold it big fella, you got to stop that will ruin the plot line, where the last ones!" yelled Endo holding up his hands in defense.

"What the hell?" Ordam saying something like that kind of threw him off a bit.

"How about this……we split up and then you meet me in a big wide open area close to here in about…lets say thirty minutes?" said Endo before heading to the rooms widow and got ready to jump out of it.

"That plan makes no sense Ordam…do you even have any?"

"Hey I have sense! I can't find it but it's there." Endo leapt from the open window at that moment. James let out an angry growl and cursed whoever set him up to ever meet Endo Ordam.

Far, Far away a guy with a notebook was laughing his ass of.

----X----

Siamon was seeing violet and a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face as his giant blade descended onto the bandaged form of Ashton Sata his ex-second in command.

What Siamon didn't expect was for an equally bloodthirsty grin to form on Ashton's face, then it seemed he…shifted and moved to about a foot from where Siamon's blade landed.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my fish freak of an ex-captain, what a displeasure to see you again." laughed Ashton pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here Sata…" waves of rage washed off of Siamon, it could actually be seen as violet waves washing off his body.

"Little of this little of that fish freak, Captain Madro just wanted us to get a few things." Ashton took that moment of talking to pull out two pistols and started to rapidly fire away.

Siamon quickly raised his sword and slammed it into the ground releasing a huge wave of energy and wind.

"_Pressure Release_!"

The bullets Ashton fired were knocked off course burring into the walls ground around them.

" I'm finally going to wipe you off the face of this planet Ashton. You're the second mistake I've ever made in my life and your going to be the first one I fix." growled Siamon launching into the air, giant blade over his head . Ashton raised a small gun Siamon was all to familiar with, Sata's fireball flare gun.

The giant ball of flame sailing at him didn't worry Siamon one bit, but he did twist in the air, blade cutting threw the fire. The fire separated in half not touching Siamon, yet his blade was now red hot.

"_Pyro Pressure Blade_!" with a mighty swing of his sword, instead of the usual pressurized air blade, a large fire blade was launched at Ashton due to Siamon's sword being super heated.

The blade of fire was stopped however when Ashton spun, a long blade tearing out of the skin on his left arm. The…arm blade was already stained with blood and it wasn't even used yet. The pirate slashed at the giant fire blade with a rapid series of attacks, stopping Siamon's attack.

" What the hell…?" the fish man mumbled landing softly on the ground.

"You like Cap'n ? My new master has helped me become a more effective killing machine." Ashton laughed in a somewhat mocking kind of tone, then licking his own blood off of the blade.

"You're a freak Ashton, I should have taken care of you when you worked for me. But no I thought I could fix that……bloodlust you had." Ashton started to laugh harder, his side was starting to hurt.

"Bloodlust? Your making me laugh Cap'n, _I know you_. Even back in the academy I remember you disappearing for a few days every month and come back covered in blood." Ashton's laughing stopped but he still had a grin "I've seen the real you Cap'n, something that little whore Niri nev-grh!"

Siamon moved to fast to see when Ashton said Niri's name and now held Ashton's crushed throat in his hands. His ex-subordinate coughed up blood, but was somehow still alive…wasn't breathing thou.

"Don't you _**ever**_ insult my daughter again you bottom feeding scum." growled Siamon in a barley hearable yet threatening whisper. Raising his large blade to Ashton's throat, the anger in Siamon's eyes flashed, cutting into the pirates throat nice and cleanly.

Siamon released his grip on Ashton and wiped his blood soaked hands on his shirt, while looking at the crumpled body of his now dead second in command.

"Have fun in hell Ashton." with that said Siamon turned away and started to walk. Now all Si wanted to do was find the others.

'_My first job should be checking on the others…then maybe god looking for En-_' "AHH!" Siamon yelled in pain as a few loud bangs filled the air, his enter left shoulder and arm paralyzed in pain.

The second in command of Death Root looked back over his shoulder and his eyes widened. Ashton was standing, hunched over but standing, blood covering his entire front, the glasses wearing man's neck was completely open, and with every breath he took blood squirted out of the wound. Ashton's tommy rifle held firmly in his right hand.

"What…how-?"

"Surpr…ised Cap'…n?" rasped Ashton threw his just plan ruined throat.

"Mad…ro as I…said hel…ped me …become… a mor…e effect…ive kill…ing mach…ine." the pirate's raspy voice was somewhat freaky.

"So are you a robot?" asked Siamon.

" I …prefer t…he te…rm ter…minator." Ashton's left eye glowed a eerie red "and… fro…m my …stat…ic's you…r go…ing to…collapse…from blo…odloss…soon."

Siamon sneered "Then I'll just finish before I do," and started to focus all of his remaining energy. Raising his sword with just his right hand Siamon gave a grim grin.

With a downward slash, which the sheer force of split the ground in two, and caused the buildings on both of there sides to crumble to the ground.

"_Earth Splitter_!"

Ashton just roughly laughed as the extremely powerful earth slitting attack headed his way. The bandaged man with the glasses barley even tried to dodge, his entire right side was caught in the epic slash.

As the attack died down, Siamon very nearly gagged at how Ashton looked. The man was still standing and his left side was completely five. But his right side…dear god his right side…was nearly completely gone, all that was left was the skeleton, Ashton's bones were made form sort of metal!

Siamon could see gears moving, turning, and shifting. There were quite a lot of the gears and some saw like objects around where his right was suppose to be.

The raspy laugh brought Siamon's attention back to Ashton, it seemed the laugh was for the look on Siamon's face "Like…how…I look?" and ran his metallic…robotic…skeletal hand threw his blue hair. But Siamon took that moment to launch another attack at this…monster.

A bright series of flashes blinded him and made his eyes burn, cause Siamon to yell in pain. He yelled even more when a sword pierced his injured shoulder, while Ashton's metallic hand gripped Siamon's right forearm and started to shredding the skin off with those buzz saw like things on it.

Siamon hated this pain, it brought back some very bad memory's. So even thou he couldn't see Siamon hooked Ashton's legs with his own, reared back and skull bashed the pirate causing Ashton to loose his grip and fall backward, sword weapon sliding out of Siamon's shoulder.

With a yell of rage and anger Siamon kicked Ashton's fallen body…it hurt his foot like hell but the crash far away told him in worked.

Pressing a hand on the sword wound in his shoulder, Siamon blinked rapidly trying to regain his sight back.

A loud crash behind him that couldn't have been Ashton, told Siamon something was wrong when a very heavy weight crashed into his back. Siamon and whatever hit him crashed to the ground hard…

----X----

Ashton gave a low moan as he sat up, the gears inside him creaked, groaned and popped. The machines screamed and a form in the shadows next to him was laughing it's ass off at him.

The ex-marine ignored that laugh for now and looked at the fish freak who was knocked out under a rather large human body pretty far away……Ashton laughed to himself, who knew that basterd could kick so hard.

Turning his head to the shadows Ashton glared "I…did…n't nee…d your…help." gasped Ashton.

Kei Melon's half masked face moved out of the shadows "Aw don't whine you broken toy soldier…thou I don't think Captain or Tofca can fixed that wonderful voice of yours." Kei laughed, then moved his masked side closer and a more deeper, raspier voice spoke "Now get up you fool we've wasted enough time."

"Shut…up…I nee…d to kill…that…fish fre…ak!" he painfully rasped rather loudly.

"No you don't, we have five minutes before everything goes into a deeper level of hell…" Kei's insane laughed started again "…now get your half bone ass moving!"

"You can…bit…my shi…y skel…etal…ass…Ring…Master." Ashton growled.

"HA! HA! Good one Ashton…you sound like your thoughts a little dry…oh that's right you don't have one anymore!"

Ashton seething to himself stood up.

----X----

Hiro was rather surprised as he climbed threw the nearly destroyed building. His right arm was completely broken, there was blood flowing down his head, and he had a slight limp.

Close to the end of the fight with the Conner child, the…man was rather surprising and did something that shouldn't be possible. But the large zoan user had a rather serious coughing fit, which allowed Hiro to end the fight faster…Hiro would have won either way but still.

Hiro walked closer to the spot Mac laid, his body rather bruised badly…that head wound wasn't good and he suspected he broken a few of Mac's ribs.

The pink haired man's eyes widened slightly when he saw what…or more specifically who was knocked out and looked rather injured, laying under Mac…it was Captain Siamon Tragto!

Hiro held up his den den mushi to his lips and contacted his boss, he heard a great sigh when the other end was picked up.

"What…?"

"Your not going to believe this boss…"

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**Well there's the chapter a few of you have been waiting for, hope you enjoyed it. The Endo vs. James fight will be out with in the next two weeks.**

**If you have any questions on these fight or what happened in these fights ask in the review and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. **

**Now Read and Review!**


	19. Eye for an Eye

**I don't own One Piece **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 19: Eye for an Eye_

* * *

James had a happy grin on his face as he want to go meet up with that Ordam. He just heard back from Hiro and Bravo, it seems that both were successful in capturing there targets. He did wonder about Bravo's skills if he managed to take down two high raked assassins and also a mid-carder. James also decided to congratulate Hiro for some how capturing Captain Siamon and Captain Conner's kid.

It annoyed, yet also troubled him somewhat that they had missed four of the Death Root Mercenaries, his plans would have went a lot smoother if he had all of them, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. At the moment he had to find, and fight a man who has lost any hint of sanity, there always the hardest kind of people to fight due to being unpredictable and willing to try anything.

_Dum-dum-da-da……Dum-dum-da-da…_

_What the hell was that!?_ thought Mass Claw, the rhythm started growing faster and louder. The sound was from around the corner of the building next to him.

Mass Claw turned the corner right when the tune reached _Duh-lala- tata_, a loud crack echoed threw the air and James could have sworn he saw Ordam dressed as a baseball player as he dodged a wooden ball aimed at his head, he narrowly dodged it.

When he looked back there stood Endo Ordam dressed normally, purple and black pants, blood covered tank top and blonde hair wild and sticking up at odd angles.

"What the hell was that Ordam?"

"There is no Ordam only Root!" Endo moaned trying to sound creepy.

"Will you shut it, and tell me what was with that music and that ball!"

"I have no recollection of the event of which you are speaking of." Endo grinned, flipping his blonde hair.

"The-" James looked behind him, the ball was gone!

James turned his head slowly back to Endo, the merc's face was nearly split in two by a nasty grin.

"Thought to play mind games with me, eh Ordam? The ball and chain kick you out of bed and now your taking your frustrations out on others?"

Endo's grin faltered a little "I would never piss off Shan-" he shivered at that thought " - it's always the nice ones that have the worst temper…I would rather brush the teeth of an irritated hippopotamus, sleep in a dumpster with a hobo named Stabby Joe, drive a clown car filled with clowns………know what scratch that, those actually sound rather fun."

"Can you just shut up and get what we came here for!?" James growled.

Endo gave a laugh and a shrug "Hey you're the one who's paranoid here Jamesy……that felt very weird saying."

James happy mood when he was walking was long gone now. Tightening the straps keeping his claws from sliding off of his arm. The wind blew kicking up some dust and moving some of the Vice-Admirals dreads. Endo's grin started to become more insane and twisted and twisted, hands turning brownish tan and fingers shaping into wooden claws.

The marine sprinted towards Endo when he noticed the merc's arms make a slight movement downward.

"_Uddo Uddo Death Root_!" Endo slammed his arms into the ground, but nothing happened, James was there to fast. Seastone claw tearing deeply into Endo's chest just as the woodman tore his hands out of the ground, springing backward to make sure he didn't get torn in half.

Endo's bare feet touched ground and laughed with a slight hiss to it as he touched the wound on his chest. The blondes eye focused on the claw that slashed him, the three giant scars on his chest bleeding rather badly.

"Either that one claw is made from seastone or made from fire." stated Endo poking his cuts again "Yep those aren't going to he healed by the logia haling trait…have to rely on good old fucking human healing…great."

"You talk to much Ordam…" said James appearing in the air above him, arms out like a falcon.

"Well…that doesn't seem good."

"_Griffe Trepa Tempete!" _Mass Claw disappeared from sight, Endo not wanting to get hit a second time spun backward, tucking his legs to his chest.

The precise wind blades that destroyed the ground where Endo was, made the woodman laugh in relief. James noticed there was a certain gleam in Endo's eyes.

"Hey Jamesy people have wondered what the difference between my Trap and Death Root attacks…do you wanna know?"

"No…but I bet your going to tell me anyways." James growled, not moving this time, he wanted to see what the merc said…it's worth the time to gather Intel about an opponents skills.

"Well if your betting me then I probably wouldn't tell you…but I'm not so to bad." Endo swung his arms behind him "Ever wonder why my first attack never did anything…well wonder no longer!"

Endo swung his right arm down then quickly back up, wooden clawed fingers pointed skyward. Giant roots shot out from the ground around James, Endo raised his left arm causing small roots to wrap around Mass Claws which he instantly cut off (the roots not his legs).

James jumped, one of the giant roots dive bombed at him. Flipping in the air just as the wood was a few inches from him, his feet hit the side of the root and launched himself right at Ordam, right arm held in front of him.

"_Blaireau Coupant_!" Mass Claws right arm became a blur, Endo twisted and dodged with his arms blocking his chest and his hands blocking his neck. Even with his dodged Endo still received multiple small cuts along his arms.

Getting tired of the attacks, the giant roots sunk back into the ground incase he needed them latter, Endo spun bokken forming in his left hand "_Bokken Sumakku_!"

The wooden sword slammed into the marines shoulder, it had enough force to stop James's attack and draw a hiss of pain.

Endo's insane laugher filled the air as he sprinted towards James "Slashy! Slashy! _Bokken Kire_!" James jumped backwards.

"_Bokken Senshi_!" Endo moved from the slash to a hard forward thrust and then he spun "_Bokken Whip_!"

James raised an eyebrow as Endo's sword grew longer and more bendable. The sword whip shot forward, and snapped across James face making a deep gash on the marines cheek. The marine just laughed at the cut and grabbed the wooden whip out of the air.

"You really know how to draw attention Ordam. How you drew most of our forces in this area to you…Now I can see why you basically came out uninjured, any wound you got was healed by your powers."

Endo gave a laugh "If you really want me to draw attention I'll need a poodle, a blow horn, and four nuns." The merc's hand fused with his sword, unnoticed.

James was to distracted by Endo's talking, not noticing a fist growing out of the end of the sword whip that he held. The hand tapped James on the shoulder, he looked, it waved…and he was promptly punched in the face.

"Oh! That was priceless! You should have seen you face it was like, Pow! Smack! Ouch!"

The wooden sword whip morphed again when James was hit, this time it wrapped around the marines arm and body.

" How'd you like my _Bokken Fuzen_? It's restricting an't it?" the hand that came out of the sword patted the marine on the head, who was extremely pissed off "Now lets finish this fight."

Endo charged, his left arm a nasty looking spike, ready to make the kill. But Mass Claw seemed to … spin in his restraints glowing an eerie red.

"_Danger de le Rongerse_!"

The wood exploded, splinters and chunks flying every which way, Mass Claw disappeared from sight. Endo was suddenly flung and slammed into the wall of a nearby building seastone claw threw his chest.

Coughing up blood Endo gave a chuckle "Kind of saw that one coming…"

Twisting the claw a little James growled "If you don't give up Ordam, I _will_ kill you."

"Oh please I already died once a second time won't be all that bad."

Despite the pain and weakness Endo rolled his legs up and kicked out, James stumbled back claw coming out with a sickening sound.

Endo's dark blood poured out of the three threw and threw wounds in his chest. Endo knew he was probably going to die again today……but that didn't mean he wouldn't go out with a bang.

James launched into the air "_Plevior de Emportement_!" the marine came shooting at Endo from the sky. The blonde managed to dodge to the side, but once James hit the ground he shot back up into the air again.

"_Uddo Uddo Wide Spike Shot_!" Endo spun on his heels rather large wood spikes rapid firing out of every space on his body. James sped up his mind and body, a trick he learn while training with Hiro, calculating were each spike went, traveled, and landed.

" A random attack like that isn't going to work on me like that Ordam."

Endo skidded to a halt as his attack slowly ended, a small smirk gracing his features "It wasn't as random as you might think Jamesy……but a very quick random question……why do Devil Fruit users clothes change along with them?"

"I have no clue what your talking about Ordam."

"Really…you never noticed…strange." Endo sprang forward shooting a splinter shot at the marine who took the attack, small pieces of wood now sticking out of his skin. James moved quickly aiming for Endo with a swipe of his massive claw.

"Come on Jamesy move your hair your hair and sunglasses and - look - me - in - the- eyes. At least that's what respectable fighters are supposed to do…At least from what I heard…I wouldn't really know."

James gave a sneer, removing his special claw so he could tie his dreads in a ponytail. Under that huge mass of red hair were a pair of sunglasses, and he removed those.

"That's………unexpected…" said Endo looking into the marines eyes. They were yellow…completely yellow, no white, and instead of pupils they were slit like a lizards or come kind of cats.

"So…are ya human?"

"Yes I am Ordam, these were a….gift from a man I meet ten years ago."

Endo let out a long sigh while poking the holes in his stomach "Ah…crap…I hate flashbacks."

-------_Flashback_--------

_It was the middle of the summer, ten years ago. The crew I was apart of was sent in to help with the war against the revolutionaries on a nearly destroyed island._

"Captain Adorian front and center!" shouted a large over-weight man in a hooded marine coat.

"You called Vice-Admiral Golden?" asked a ten year younger James, red dreads reaching his neck. The man was covered in dirt, like he's been working in the trenches.

"I've heard you're a fast, stealthy fucker Adorian ."

James bowed his head "You could say that sir…"

Golden grinned wildly "Good, then I'll be giving you a mission."

"Anything sir."

"I want you to break into the rebels main base and kill as many of those fuckers commanding officers as you can."

"Sir that's-" it was a suicide run.

"You will do as I say Adorian! Or I'll arrest your ass for insubordination!"

James was sweating a little bit, be didn't want to be arrested, he gave a bow with a low mumbled 'Thank you sir for letting me do this.' as he left to prepare for his mission.

X

"_Are you done yet!? Flashbacks are fucking boring…unless there sex………is there sex?"_

"_NO! Now shut up Ordam!"_

X

The darkness hugged his body, it was his friend, he……couldn't see a damn thing. James waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the darkness in the forest he was in was just to thick, no light managed to break threw the thick trees.

But if his measurements and earlier scouting told him anything it was the rebel base was just another mile to the north.

Ducking and jumping over roots and limbs James was making good time. Even with his sight cut off his other senses were just as good. A light ahead signaled James to slow his pace.

Getting a good look at the building James strapped on his claw and moved around to the darkest area that was covered in the most shadows.

But he didn't make it that far, something metal caught his leg. There was a hooded person behind him, a metal chain coming out from under the mans cloak.

X

"_He killed you didn't he, right? Like all of those slasher movies!"_

"_What do you think!!?"_

"……………_yes."_

X

James tried to jump up, but some kind of wire bound him his hand to the ground. A young boy stood near James' head, red hoody covering his face, James could still tell that the kid was at most around the age of eight.

The man with the chain walked closer slowly "Always a pawn…never really a king…"

"W-who are you?" James actually did fear for his life, he survived the very first attack from the Hanshi, just to be killed like this…here.

"A want-a-be knight like you can rightfully call me……Chess."

"Your…Chess?"

"Yes I am…now answer me this little pawn." said Chess' calm, cold voice.

"What?"

"Do you want to be a shinning warrior, a dark knight….a king of chaos? Do you want power, to be able to reach your full potential. Get out from under the fat thumb of those who abuse yours and there's strength and power?" asked Chess, the young boy gave a squeaky laugh.

"…"

"Answer me pawn."

"Yes!"

James could see a smile on Chess' lips after a brief glimpse under the man's hood.

"Good…good…Diablo grab his head for me, we don't want the pawn struggling." ordered Chess, James felt the kid move and grab his head.

One of Chess' eyes started to glow "Look into my eye James Adorian, and listen to my voice."

It was hypnotizing then the world exploded into colors…then…there was pain.

_------End Flashback-------_

"I woke up five days later, my eyes like this and with certain…abilities." finished James as his story ended.

Endo shook awake "Huh? Wah?…oh your done." said Endo who was currently sitting on the ground "I really don't see the point in people telling story's or having flashbacks in the middle of or end of a fight…thou there was this one time

-----_Flashback_----

"Ah sweat! Hey Penny!" called Endo, calling his blonde pre-teen sister who just seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"What!?" she yelled excitedly.

"Look!" Endo pointed to what was in front of him.

"Holy crap is that a….CHAIR!"

"Yeah I know!"

"This is like so totally awesome bro!" both Endo and Penny broke out into a fit of giggles then……just stopped.

"…"

"…"

"I'm bored now…"

"Wanna put pink hair dye in Si's shampoo or itching power in Elsa and Mac's bed?" asked Penny

"Sure lets-…Oh my god is that a lamp!"

-----_End Flashback_----

"What the hell was the point of that!?"

"Isn't that the point of flashbacks? To fill time when you want to take up space?" shrugged Endo.

James growled "It seems pointless talking to you Ordam…"

"Oh gee your just figuring that out now?"

James launched at Endo spinning like a top, the ki energy he was using was expelling out ward creating a tornado of blue like energy.

"_Extase_!"

Endo couldn't see what was going on when the tornado's of energy slammed into him. The blonde let out a yell as claws sliced into and threw his skin.

The pain was excruciating for Endo, but after all those cuts he was starting to go numb…maybe it was just from the blood loss.

"_Griffe Trepa Tempete_!" the attack was faster than the last time he used it, it also took a chuck out of his right arm, bad thing was that was Mass Claw's seastone claw. James then pivoted on his feet aiming to end Endo's life.

"_Foule Griffe_!" Endo leaned back trying to avoid the giant claw that was trying to cut his head in half. It wasn't far enough thou, the claw dug into the left side of his face, going down, down.

"Arh!" the painful gasp that escaped Endo's mouth as every single speak of light just went out of his left eye…he could still see with his right but it was still surprising.

James ducked low sweeping Ordam's feet out from under him. The merc crashed to the to the ground. But surprisingly Endo sat up, hand over the very bloody wound on his face, the dark red blood that poured down his face mixed with the blood on his body.

Endo laughed at James as the marine towered over him, before quickly moving the hand covering the face wound and tossed something at James.

"Finish me if ya want Jamesy but remember I'll always have my eye on you!" Endo mocked watching his ruined left eye slowly fall off of James.

James was about to say something when a rather worrying conversation with a somewhat humorous ending was played on the speakers, both James and Endo cursed.

'_Axe you better hurry your ass up_!'

"What the hell has been going on while I worried about you and your team."

"Quite simple actually two pirate crews declared war on the WG, to get there two girls back. This places boss is an idiot and called for a Buster Call which he probably has no idea what the hell it does." Endo coughed some blood, but a smile stayed on his face "But you can read all about that in Secret Power…or the manga…or even the show…wait do we even have internet?"

James ignored Endo's rambling and removed his claw, raising his unprotected fist at the mercenary "The shit's going to his the fan soon, so any lost words before you die Ordam?"

Endo gave the Vice Admiral his trade-marked insane smile, which was made creepier due to the empty and ruined eye socket.

"Die?" he laughed "I should say not my dear fellow. No Death Root would allow such a conventional thing to happen to them."

James fist came down.

**

* * *

**

**-----X-----**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 done. About three or four more chapters left everyone, enjoy it. Also enjoy the second to last scene with Endo for a while, he'll appear in the last chapter of this story along side the other five guys that aren't going to be in the story Death Root: Rise of Dark Heart. As you can see Endo was actually breaking the forth wall a few times if you noticed in this chapter.**

**Read and review everyone.**


	20. Leaving Enies Lobby

**Eceip Eno Nwo T'nod I Congrates to Luda for being reviewer 100**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 20: Leaving Enies Lobby**_

* * *

Shan held onto Elsa's slim waist with all of her strength , making sure the color impaired girl bunny girl didn't go running off and get herself killed. Now Shan always thought Elsa always had a mental problem…not like Endo…one that's caused by an extremely traumatic incidents in her life, and from what little Elsa , Mac, and Razz told them about there first year on the sea, events like that could defiantly cause problems in the three's mind…thou there were holes in their story that were just starting to fill into her.

"Fucking let go of me Shan! I to find my Melcom!" Elsa screeched , her eyes wide in panic after hearing the announcement over the speaker, and the pain they felt in there tattoo's.

"He'll be fine Elsa, but are job right at this moment is getting Kazuya out of his critical state, while simultaneously finding a way off of this fucking island!" now Shan was one to cuss, but she felt like she needed to make a change. Shan was just as worried as her friend but someone had to keep a level head, Kazuya was near death, Penny was just a kid, and Elsa…couldn't lead anything with her unstable emotions and frantic attitude without Mac around, and she him.

So that left her, Shan, the somewhat quite, every now and then sarcastic level-headed doctor and girlfriend to there groups insane leader. Add what there tattoo's said Shan was very worried but she at the moment had her priorities strait, so now Elsa was freaking out, Kazuya was bleeding out, and Penny was starting to pace and worry also.

Elsa was started to become a problem, and her yelling might as well be a signal that brings them unwanted notice. So Shan did the only thing that came to mind, she backhanded the younger woman.

The yelling stopped, Shan let go of the black haired girl, since she wasn't acting like a woman at the moment…and also trying to figure out how she managed to hit Elsa while keeping hold on the girls waist.

"Shan know you listen-"

Something inside Shan just seemed to snap inside her at that moment " NO ELSA! You listen to me! Even thou you're the senor team member I'm taking charge. I had to have Penny fucking watch over Kazuya while I had to search for your ass, for thirty minutes Elsa! Thirty _fucking_ minutes! Kazuya could have died during that time, and if he did I would blame you! Added on what could have happened to Penny, Elsa! Some sick yet powerful men with seastone could have found her, what do you think they would have done to a young child, hell a young female child, just entering puberty! We might have come back to mind Kaz dead, as well as a dead raped Penny, maybe no Penny at all they could have captured her and sold her to a even sick fuck! This isn't some story or fantasy world Elsa, this is life and it can be fucking sick!"

"B-but t-the marines h-have Mel-" Elsa was shocked out of her mind, Shan's rant did seemed like it was getting threw to the emotionally unstable zoan.

Shan growled under her breath, literally growled, out of anger. She already planned to deal with Elsa's separation issues but her anger and frustration with there navigator was so…so…she didn't know what to really calling it. Shan actually reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Elsa's shirt bringing the younger, yet taller girl down to her height until they where touching noses and looking into each other's eyes.

"No Elsa." her voice stern and ice cold now, the rage was still there it was just…scarier " What we _need_ to do is get ourselves and are wounded family member to safety. Yes the marines probably have Mac, hell they most likely have the others also, Endo, Siamon, Razz, Meku, Mars. From what the tattoo's say, there still alive…so calm…the fuck…down and if it's Mass Claw that's got them, then there going to stay alive until whatever he wanted us for is down and finished with…but does have and all of us, no…will he capture all of us, hell no." Shan jerked her thumb to the building behind her, voice starting to warm up a little " I promise with all my heart and soul that we'll do whatever it takes to bring them back to us, but fist we need to survive _this_. Now we have a kid and an injured man relying on us, get in that building and help Penny stop Kazuya's bleeding so we move him, I don't want her to keep using her powers and cause mental strain."

There was a small cough from behind her, Shan turned her head a little bit and looked right at Penny. The young girl looked at them for a second before asking " So should I come back and let you to finish what your…doing?"

Shan had no idea what Penny meant, it was probably some sort of innuendo, but at the moment she could care less. Letting go of Elsa's shirt and grabbing her hand, they walked towards the building…or Shan drag Elsa…kind of fun seeing a shorter girl drag a taller girl aground.

"What do you want Penny?"

"Managed to stop Kaz's bleeding…thou he's turning very pale right now."

Shan cursed under her breath "Okay…I'll look over him, Penny I'm going o need you and Pan to look around this building for something to easily transport Kazuya on. Like a sled or something."

Penny smiled slightly and gave a mock salute as did Pan who stood at her feet "Yes Madame I shale find us a Rosebud!"

"Cut it out Penny…" Shan held back a small smile and forcing her humor back down placing her cold indifferent mask back on, while dragging Elsa into the building. Placed near a turned over table laid Kazuya's motionless body. His skin was a deathly pale and his breathing was rapid. Shan could tell as she walked over that his checks and forehead where red from a fever, or maybe infection.

Releasing Elsa and then hearing the girl dropping to her knees, Shan walked a few more steps and pulled out the few medical supplies she had left on her.

Placing her hand onto Kazuya's forehead, she talked to herself "Temperature feels over a hundred, rapid pulse, more blood loss, body starting to go into a state of shock…"

Shan was worried, Kaz was knocking on death's door at the moment. If she had some ice she could bring down his temperature to a safe level, but she had no such luck which meant she needed to move fast.

Elsa broke down crying in the background, her sobs mixing with the chaotic sounds from outside as Shan started a field operation.

--------X---------

"All the prisoners you brought in sir are as healed as we can get them sir, it's safe to transport them to our cells." said a doctor scanning over some papers in her hands. Hiro, Bravo, and Sanders were also in the room getting there wounds fixed and bandaged.

The ground was all back on James' ship in the medical ward. James himself was looking over a small map that showed all of the prison cells on his large ship, it was basically a small prison that could be used to travel at sea for months until they reached a more suitable prison.

"Okay…" James sat the papers on a nearby table "From the information you three have given me and with my own experiences." The three other marines gave a nod, each were extremely tired from the fights "I want the musician in a regular cell, the blind man but put one of those…shock collars like the one they were going to use on the White Dragon on him." Bravo gave a silent nod when James looked at him and left to go prepare that cell and it's prisoners, taking the doctor that was in the room with him who wanted to study the blind man's odd body.

"Sanders I want you to get seastone cuffs for the large man and the mime…make sure they chain the large zoan user to the wall with seastone chains, be need to make sure we limit his physical power." Sanders left the room with a salute, he said something but James was to focused on the task at hand to hear him.

"Hiro have some seastone chains sent to me, I'm going to see over the transfer of Tragto and Ordam to the high security cells on the lowest deck."

Hiro saluted "Yes boss!" and started to walk out the door following his comrades when James stopped him again "Also…tell the helmsman to set sail for the prison."

"Impel Down right?"

James gave a smile that said 'close but no cigars' "No old friend were going to our prison…"

"You can't mean the-"

"…Asylum."

------X------

Shan and Elsa ran, ran as hard as they could. Actually Elsa was running just fast enough for Penny and Shan to keep up pace, her face was covered by her skull mask and Elsa's usually life filled eyes were as cold and dead as a frozen tree fallen in the forest.

Shan didn't care about Elsa's feelings at this particular moment, all she cared about was protecting there lives and saving the life of her patient. It didn't help that a Buster Call was called, or that the island was being destroyed by marine ships, yep that didn't help one fucking bit.

Chains were wrapped around Shan's left arm and Elsa's right, the other ends were connected to a metal slab with Kazuya tied to it. Penny was up ahead with Pan slashing and cutting at people who tried to get in there way, even if she got in danger they weren't that far behind.

"Where are we heading?" asked Elsa as calmly as she could muster, her eyes shifter to Shan from under her mask.

"Some place safe."

"Safe for us, not the others." Elsa growled, Shan suppressed a slight wince, steeling her emotions even further… she was positive what she was doing was right, she could feel it. Endo and the others they'll have to get later.

"I've said this before, we already are doing what's best. If there in danger or captured as are tattoo's suggest then we can save them at a latter time." turning her attention from her brooding friend to the pre-teen blonde girl in a blood covered dress signaling them that she's found something.

"Penny's given us the signal, lets go." the two sped up pulling Kaz behind them. It seemed Penny actually found some help, it was Arisa and a few members of the Franky family. The two women came to a halt close to there young teammate, Arisa gave the two a forced smile.

"Glad to see you guys made it." the Water 7 native said "We found a way off the island , so if you guys want to you can catch the ride…"

Multiple explosions were scattering the island. The attack has been going on for twenty whole minutes now.

"We'll be glad to take you up on that offer." Shan said as politely as she could "I heard that cheer over the intercom you guys did."

Shan saw the other woman's face glow red for a very brief second from embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell. "Yeah…men are idiots. We could have gotten away quietly, but never min that we need to leave."

Shan let a soft chuckle escape her lips "That would be a good idea." She turned to her friends "Got that girls we're following Arisa here."

Penny forced a smile, Shan wasn't liking how the young girl was masking her emotions, were did she learn that (Shan even relies she was doing the exact same thing), she'll have to have a talk with the girl later.

"Got ya Shan, need me to take your spot pulling Kaz?"

"That'll be great Penny thanks…" Shan handed the chain to Penny and turned her attention to her other friend "…do you understand what we're doing Elsa?"

The black haired woman gave Shan a cold anger filled glare "Yeah I got it……_Boss_."

Shan covered up a wince by turning back to Arisa , Elsa was going to be another thing she'll need to fix at a later date. The Water 7 native didn't say anything about the little exchange , just started to lightly jog away followed by the Franky's knowing full well that the merc's were following behind. Arisa was a little surprise when Shan or as Arisa knew her 'Heart' matched her stride perfectly.

Shan looked at Arisa from the corner of her eye, this was actually there first real time meeting "There's something familiar about you…."

Arisa laughed "Odd world isn't it.'

------X------

A knock on James' door broke the marine out of his thoughts "Enter……" a lone marine rookie entered shaking in his boots.

"Sir all of your orders have been followed" _and Ordam is locked in seastone bracers and a straight jacket down bellow_ thought James "and I also spoke with Agent Bravo, he wishes to speak with you."

"Good I'll get to him in a second. How far away are we from Enies Lobby?"

The boy stuttered out his answer " About half a mile sir."

"Dismissed." the marine was out of the room faster the blink of an eye. James soon left shortly afterward heading form Bravo's room. Bravo didn't live to far away, about six rooms down. The odd thing about it thou was it was the only room with a red door on the entire ship.

James gave three knocks before entering in without permission or answer. Bravo sat calmly on a perfectly made bed in a nearly spotless room. Just seeing the room James suspected what Bravo was going to tell him, he's surprised it hasn't happened sooner.

"I'm leaving." see he **could** see the future rather well…maybe he could put that skill to use on other things.

"Really couldn't tell." Bravo ignored the obvious sarcasm , and started to cry.

"Oh I know you'll miss my wonderful Bravoness with a Bravo! But I must! My own team needs me!"

"Bravo-"

James was cut off again "No don't…try to convince me to stay I must leave with a Bravo!" with an exaggerated sigh Bravo left the room.

He didn't know how to act…but he felt rather happy…one headache gone. He knew Bravo was going to leave…just didn't expect Bravo's attitude.

" I wonder how he's going to get off the ship?" asked a familiar voice to James from the dark corners of the room. A smile cracked across James' face, it definitely wasn't a coincidence that Bravo left and _he_ showed up.

"You have very great timing Waldo." said James turning to look at the rooms darkest shadow as a figure emerged. A tall lanky figure walked out into the room with a small smirk on his face. The man wore rounded glasses that seemed to make his eyes larger, dark hair hanging loosely around his head. Even thou this Man, Waldo, hid so well the only black on the him were the shoes he wore. What he did wear were blue jeans , a red and white stripped sweater plus a matching hat.

**Waldo Where, **

**Mass Claw James' Squad,**

**Head of Intelligence, Counter Intel, and Spy Network**

"I know, I just love appearing when you aren't really expecting me boss." the grin stretched even more on Waldo's face.

"Yes…exactly. Any news I'll need to know?"

"Least or most important first?"

"Lets go with least important…that is probably something that don't really matter." James sighed sitting down on the rooms bed.

" The Warden and Big Al are prepared for there new guest, and your room there is ready for you." Waldo said that news lightly……it didn't really matter to him.

"…Good…tell them we'll be the at the Asylum in a week." Mass Claw pressed his fingers in thought, for what was to come he was glad he was prepared.'

"The the rest of it."

"Yes sir, now you'll never believe what happened 'Fire-"

**---------X------------**

**Yeah I personally think this is a bleh chapter. But it was important so I could take out one character to use for something else and introduce a new one (Other than Chess there have been no new OC in this story and that just can't be.) you can probably guess who I based W.W on. This chapter was also important for some character building on Shan. That last line of hers with Arisa was actually just a little reference in that I made both characters, even thou Arisa isn't a DR character she's a CotA character.**

**Well Read and Review. Now. Got it. Good.**

**P.S. To this new fan of mine who doesn't review and only PM's me for some odd reason and asked two questions that got on my nerves a little bit, but I'll answer them here just incase some of you other readers where wondering this. Those who already this are my friends, so they should already know my answers to the questions before they even read my answer.**

**Now to answer the two questions that annoyed me number 1 ' Did you create other OC's for kilnorc's story's other than Azu?'**

**Answer: Yes, and I'm honored that he even bothered to look at the OC's from a wet behind the ears rookie who just joined that site back when he was writing Desert Storm. Azu was made an given to him after I got finished reading what he had completed so far…which was the chapter before Azu was introduced…I'm still surprised to this day he even responded to my review, I was a newbie, a nobody he even said he already had an OC for a shipwright but he'll still see mine (I still wonder about that unknown shipwright OC). Anyway getting off topic yes I did create more then Azu for kilnorc's series, but it's up to you to find which should be easy if you're a fan of his story and read the notes.**

**Now this question royally, still Question 2 'Did you make the DR crew for kilnorc's CotA series?'**

**Answer: No, they started out as me wanting to try my hand a making a story, I admit that Living Tree Pirates was a train-wreak or so I think…which is why I decided to just kill the characters and bring them back as something I haven't see before, Mercenaries (I also like making characters where people have a hard time deciding if there good or bad…I also like making super villains…I'm good with that), I like originality, some of my friends can attest to that and how I get annoyed with un-originality and how when I notice something Un, I change it.**

**So no I didn't make DR for someone else, I did it so I can enjoy writing yet be original. Where as Living Tree's was made because a kid wanted to write an idea with characters that have been just laying around doing nothing.**

**Tip of advise Pm…er does ask a writer a question like that.**

**P.S.S Since DRNA is come to a close in 2 chapters I might as well thank everyone who's reviewed, and most of you helped shaped Death Root into what it is today, violent, funny, bloody (yes that's different than violent), somewhat original, and with…odd OC's. **


	21. Healing

**I Don't Own One Piece.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 21: Healing_

**

* * *

**

**-Two Day's after Enies Lobby-**

Stitch here, cut there, attach this, blood dripped onto the room's floor and sweat trailed down Shan's forehead. The heart monitor beeped ever second and every few beeps it would skip…that wasn't a really good sign. If she couldn't fix every little thing that was wrong with this wound, Kazuya's arm might be paralyzed…or he may even die.

Another thirty minutes passed by as she operated when she final sowed the final stitch into Kaz's skin. Wiping the sweat from hr brow with her forearm, while reaching over to turn off the room's 'Surgery in Progress-do not disturb'. It was a good thing she had it on because right when Shan turned it off someone knocked on the room's door.

"Shan?" asked Penny as she walked in, nervousness noticeable in her voice. Shan wasn't sure if the young girl was nervous because Kazuya might be dead or if she just didn't want Shan to get angry at her.

"Yes Penny?"

"Um…how's Kaz?"

Shan smiled at the girl, sometimes she forgot that Penny was still somewhat in her child years "For now he's stable and fixed up………but we'll still need to see if he makes it, I've done all I can do but that still may not be enough."

Penny's eye's shimmered a bit with unshed tears, it seemed what happened during the past days was finally catching up to her, and she didn't want to loose another. No insanity from Endo to lighten the mood, no Siamon to annoy as he drinks his morning coffee, no Mac to calm down the emotional wreck that was Elsa, no odd jokes or calm and frustrating comments by Meku, no music strummed from Razz's guitar filled the halls. No…they were all gone… and it was up to them, the four that were left to find and save those captured men.

"Go-good…um Elsa locked herself into her room…and um…we have some visitors."

Shan raised a thin eyebrow at the young girl, removing her bloodied gloves "What kind of visitors?"

"The…good kind?" Penny didn't really know how to answer that question "It's Kirsty and Austin."

Shan smiled on the inside; yes…that was rather good "Where are they?"

"The deck."

"I'll go and great them, Penny I'm going to need you to somehow get Elsa out of her room." Shan had a small idea in why the two Axe-Heads were there…

'_We don't need pity…we need to remain strong…calm…and calculating.' _Even thou she wasn't to glad that Axe Heads were here for that reason, the White Dragon being here was a small blessing. Her powers could bring Kazuya out of the danger zone and also healing the man to the point where he'll be up within the week.

"Why child that look on your face tells me something good has happened. Did Kazuya's second surgery got that well?" asked Mr. Poly making Shan jump in surprise from the old man's sudden appearance.

"It went very well Poly…but that's not it." replied Shan calmly covering up her sudden start.

"Then what pray tell is making you smile child?" asked the old man.

"Not important…did you find out the information I asked for?" Shan's glasses gleamed in the pale light of the hallway as they walked.

"Yes I have, once I found it I finally remembered writing it down," Poly reached into his coats pockets and pulled out a large stack of papers "I couldn't find anything one the prison other than it's name, but that's everything you need to know about who works under him and information on every single island between Alabasta and the Archipelago, even a few island's after that."

"Thank you Mr. Poly…can you do me another favor?"

"Why sure child."

"Look over the ship, make sure we have everything we need while also looking to see if there are any problems with the ship. When I say so I want to be able to leave…quickly." Shan said a hint of anger in her voice, the tone she used made her seem cold.

Poly did his vanishing act when Shan looked away as she headed towards deck where Kirsty and Austin were waiting.

It took just another minute for Shan to reach her destination. Taking a calming breath Shan exited the hallway.

"Hello…welcome…" she said as she entered. Kirsty jumped, it seemed her fellow doctor expected her to exit from the lift not the stairs. When they first meet she and Kirsty were rather similar, but do to life throwing them each different curve balls they were still similar but with dramatic differences.

"Hey Shan." Kirsty waved nervously, Austin shuffled his feet by her side. Shan just stared at her fellow doctor, arms behind back and eyebrow raised.

"What can I help you guys with?" Kirsty flinched a little at Shan's chilling tone the tone of someone who's lost so much they steel there emotions.

"Yes me and Austin were wondering if you guys would like to hang out around the city?" the mute boy nodded his confirmation.

"That sounds…" Shan paused, it actually wasn't that good of an idea they needed to start there search, when Kirsty and Robin were taken did they make them wait to get them back…no. But Shan thought on the idea and this was just what she needed "…like ad good idea…but I'll need a small favor first Kirsty."

Shan hide a small smile as she saw as she saw the same pity they had for her and the other's in there eyes, pity was a great thing to use to get people to do something for you, they also showed a little awkwardness.

"So?"

"Yeah…sure, what do you need?" Shan motioned for Kirsty to follow her.

"Well come on."

"Okay, Austin you wait here."

-----X-----

His head hurt, and his back, and his shoulder's also. The last thing Siamon remembered was raising his blade to finish off Ashton.

"Arh.." Siamon could tell he was lying down, and his arms and legs couldn't really move for some odd reason.

Opening his eyes Siamon wanted to know what was wrong with him. The light was dim were he was and there was a squeaking noise from above him…like someone near him was using a swing set.

Finally opening his eyes all the way Siamon saw what was making the horrible noise. Tied above him, hanging by his feet one a sea-stone chain was Endo in a straight jacket. There was a bloody bandage tapped over his left eye.

"Hey!" said Endo when he swung over, fell back and then returned again "Si how are-" fell away again "-you doing?"

Siamon stayed quiet for a second "I'm in hell aren't I?"

"Nope-" fell away "-just prison." Siamon watched Endo swing a few more times before standing up and grabbed Endo out of the air.

"Why are we in prison and not dead?"

"Not sure my upside-down friend, but going form what of the guards said we're on Mass Claw's ship."

Siamon growled under his breath "Shit that means we're going to his prison…any plan's to escape?"

Endo laughed his signature laugh, which wasn't usually a good sign " Don't have one, Jamesy has something planned and I want to know what. So sit back buddy we're on vacation."

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Endo but it better be good."

"Oh it is, oh it is."

------X------

"I've been out cold for two fucking days!?" yelled Kazuya, his pale face twisted in pain as he tried to sit up.

Shan stayed calm and pushed the looked/archer back down into the bed "Yes you have Kazuya, and if it wasn't for Kirsty's healing I would have to have operated on you a few more times and you still wouldn't have woken about for a least a few more weeks." understanding donned on Kaz.

"What's the word on the others?" the pain still etched on his face as he settled back down.

"From what the tattoo's say, there far away but alive. Elsa's locked herself back into her and Mac's room after we returned from a walk around the city and Penny's on deck training." Shan's cold tone was somewhat warmer when speaking to her crewmates.

"My swords?" Kaz grumbled looking around the room. Shan's eyes twitched a little, Kazuya wasn't going to like the next part.

"It seems……one of the marines took them, we didn't manage to get them back, and we did manage to get back you bow and arrows thou."

"What!? You lost my fucking swords! Who the fuck has them!" Kazuya tried to sit up again but yelled in pain and crashed into the bed, unconscious.

Shan watched Kazuya for a second before turning his morphing back to a normal level "I just can't right now Kazuya, when your better maybe."

Walking out of the room with a swish of her coat, Shan slammed the rooms door closed and walked down the hall to the stairs heading towards the deck. An odd thing was she passed a laughing Mr. Poly on the stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"Go see the young one and then you'll understand."

------X-------

"What happened up here?" asked Shan looking around the deck.

It was starting to get dark and Penny was covered in a layer of sweat. Broken logs, boards with knifes lodged in them, and a very tired panda laid scattered on the deck…and if she didn't know any better she wound say there was food on the ground.

Penny noticed Shan's questioning look, she really didn't want to answer, since the unexplained things on deck all involved Austin feeling pity for her…she didn't need pity, she needed her brother back. Penny slipped her orange jacket back on, a sudden chill getting to her.

"Don't ask…" said Penny watching her brother's girlfriend, her current leader "…it involved Austin and pity."

"Ah…" Shan looked past Penny and her eyebrow raised even more "…then that may explain why said silent boy is flying at us on a…surfboard?"

Penny looked over her shoulder and just as Shan said, here came Austin "Shit…"

"…"

"What not saying anything?"

"We all have a right to express ourselves…so what are you going to do Penny," asked Shan watching her young friend fidget a little bit before running and floating to the top of one of the bone spikes sticking out of the ship.

Just as Penny disappeared, Austin landed looking around "Looking for a residential cute blonde girl?"

The young boy nodded his head yes, Shan pointed upward "Up there….bit of advise kid, Penny's like to be pitied."

Austin looked at her confused "She's had a hard life Austin, she's told us her story. The only breaks she had that she can remember where on that…restaurant and her times traveling on this ship."

A look of concern crossed his face and he was about to take off when Shan stopped him…again.

"One more thing kid…"Shan reached into a pocket pulling out a picture with a note attached to it "…Meku was going to give this to Kirsty…but as you can see I can't and I forgot to her earlier…give it to her when she's alone. Which may be a while form what the news I heard tells me." Shan turned to walk away, and glanced back at Austin, who took off on that board of his to where Penny was starring at that picture. Shan had it memorized after studying the thing to see if Meku put any hidden messages in it…her didn't, all the picture was, was just Meku around Penny's age maybe a little older with an old man, three boys, and a girl.

She paused in her thoughts as she heard a solid thump on the deck which was preceded by wing beats "I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm sure Root mentioned me."

"Maybe once…we did see you at the train. I think he referred to you as 'Lizard Dude' or 'Scaly Butt' but I'm not entirely sure." The man that landed on there ship behind her face-vaulted as she turned to face him, he slowly picked himself but grumbling.

"Yeah…right. So I take it you're the one that took over after Root's …uh …disappearance?"

"Yes, but I also feel like my old codename just doesn't fit anymore. But that's pointless babbling right now, what do you need Mr. …?"

The man jumped a little and lifted his hand to shake "Malchior, Madame No Name and I would very much so like to talk." the man, Malchior the dragon zoan who Endo fought a few days back, said, hand still stretched forward.

Shan took the hand with a gentle yet commanding grip "Nice to meet you Mr. Malchior what business do you have with us."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an odd looking den den mushi "Well you see…"

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**

* * *

**

**One chapter left everyone. The scene with Austin and Malchior at the end where put this way for a reason, the Austin one with the picture for Kirsty that's just if kilnorc wants to give Kirsty that pic, if he doesn't then we can just say Austin either forgot or never had a chance to get Kirsty alone. The part with Malchior is so if me and Mal ever plan an actually crossover not just cameo's then this would be a perfect place as a starting point, if you guys understand that.**

**Final Chapter will be up in a few hours, so keep your eyes open!**

_**Chapter 22: Epilogue: No Rest for the Wicked**_


	22. Epilogue: No Rest for the Wicked

**I don't own One Piece. More do I own the song used in this chapter, that's owned by Cage the Elephant. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I really really loved writing this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 22: Epilogue: No Rest for the Wicked_

* * *

There was this little voice in Siamon's head telling him to kill everyone he passed as he was escorted down to the prisoners mess hall of the ship, _"Kill him he's worthless."_

He just couldn't get it to stop **"No, that guy he's not even a very minor character**."

"_How about that one?"_

"**Or that one?"**

"_**NO THAT ON-"**_ Siamon growled quietly to himself "Endo shut the hell up…and get away from my ear."

The guards took the two out of the cells a few minutes ago, no chain's just things that will shock them to death if they tried to do anything.

"High security prisoner's entering." called an officer leading a relatively pissed off Siamon, and a heavily bandaged, straight jacket wearing Endo into the room followed by a few guards.

"Hey Si?"

"What…"

"Do you think they think I'm gay?"

"Why?"

"Well they put me in a straight jacket…"

Siamon sweat-dropped "I have a strong urge to smack you at the moment."

Standing close to the mess hall's entrance was Sander's…it seemed he also ran the cafeteria for some reason " I say, I say take those two to the table over there. Then one of you get there food, check it for contraband. I say, I say Mass Claw wants to make sure they can't do anything." the white wearing man ordered, who was fingering two swords that looked way to small for his size.

"Aren't those…" mumbled Endo.

"Yeah…" replied Siamon, both wondered where the man got Kazuya's swords. But that didn't really matter at the moment since the two were escorted to a table which sat Razz, Mars, and Meku. Mars was without his face paint and Meku with a band around his neck, all these three sporting orange jumpsuits.

"Your not allowed to leave this table or you'll be shot." the guards unshackled Endo and Siamon's arms, the two sat down across from there friends, waiting for the guards to leave them in peace before they started to talk.

"Where's the stuffed animal, from what Endo told me he was arrested to." the other three looked at each other, well Razz and Mars looked at each other, Meku just sat there.

"Mac kinda 'ad a little break down." it was odd but it seemed when he was whispering you could understand Razz better, worry was shown on the man's face "My friend thinks Elsa is harmed despite what the tattoo's tell us. Da guards had to chain every part of his body to za vall keep his power without his powers in check."

"Basically our nearly eight foot tall shipwright wants his bunny." Meku said calmly, not a muscle moving…he looked like a statue. A wince crossed his features the collar around his neck glowing slightly.

"Damn it all…Mars remind me when we get out to make storage units for some ki incase we every fall into this situation ever again, got it?"

"_Got ya."_

Endo laughed at the two "I have no clue what he's saying!" and he continued to laugh for a few minutes before stopping without pause and started to talk again "Guys seriously, no worries just look at this…Meku don't say it…as a very strict hotel while we're on vacation….with interrogation…maybe a little torture…but still a vacation. So just relax…" the one eyed blonde jumped onto the table, arms spread wide.

"Hello fellow locked up in here jail mates. I have a wonderful offer for all of the available guys in this place." Endo paused in his speech, a mischievous grin stretched across his features and placed a hand on Siamon's head.

"You see my buddy Iron Shark hear is single and needs a bunk bud-" Si gave an angry yell, grabbed the blonde's leg and sent Endo crashing down onto their table. What Siamon didn't notice was Meku and Mars in the background in the background holding a sign that said 'For more information contact Root cell 437'.

Siamon was quietly seething to himself "Razz can you play something…"

"Da, yeah but I don't 'ave a guitar."

"Don't give a shit, just fucking play something."

"Vov…okay, okay no need to be rood." some how in those few seconds Razz constructed a make shift guitar and started playing a song.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty little thing approaching me. She said I never seen a man, who looks so all alone, could you use a little company?If you pay the right price, your evening will be nice, or you can go and send me on my way, I said your such a sweet young thing, why'd you do this to yourself?She looked at me and this is what she said.**_

* * *

It was dark, Water 7 shinned with life and the music from the Straw Hats party could be heard even from where Penny sat on top of one of the many bone spikes that jutted out of their ship.

Her knee's were to her chest, her chin resting on them. Penny's hair hung in front of her face, and she smelled like sweat, thoughts of her life before now running threw her head.

Her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was just the tender age of three, by her uncle, her fathers brother. The man left her there locked in the small home in a pool of her parents blood. Three days later her uncle committed suicide by cop, they found his confession note a day later. Five days after the murder the marines found a three year old blonde girl curled in a ball on the floor covered in dry blood and tears.

A week later Penny was taken in by her grandfather, her mothers father and brother to a famous pirate or so the story's he told her says. He was a poor man, barley a penny to his name, excluding Penny herself ironically, but he loved his granddaughter. He didn't have a job and his home was a tiny shack on the edge of town, he was a beggar.

She called him Pappy. Pappy taught her as she grew, the slight of hand, and how to remain seen yet unseen so the guards didn't bother them. When Penny was four years and a half, Pappy taught her how to beg and play on peoples emotions. Back then she was a sickly looking child, skin and bones, hollow checks, rags for clothes and covered in dirt. Yet she wore a happy face threw it all, a smile that graced her features whenever they went into town.

When she was six she learned how to pick pocket, and trouble started back up for her again. She picked pocketed the wrong person, they were the town guard who were a little tipsy from a night in a bar. They were going to kill her, and they managed to get in a few good hits before Pappy saved her , pulling her out from under the number of guards that were beating on her.

Telling Penny to run, she did, quickly limping to hide under a near by fruit stand. The guards in there drunken rage turned there anger onto Pappy. Her grandfather died that night, and she cried her first tears in a long while over his dead crushed body.

It wasn't until early the next morning, when her tears have finally dried up, that a woman found her, she was a chef, and picked the young child off of the ground taking Penny to the hospital. The chef watched after Penny during the months of her recovery, it turned out she had a broken leg, a cracked skull, and a few shallow knife wounds if was a miracle she even live for as long as she did after the attack.

During that time the chefs husband, a child services worker, researched Penny's family history trying to find her closes living relative. The did find the man, her Pappy's younger brother , a famous chef who owned and ran a restaurant that was in the middle of the ocean. The Baratie, where she lived for the next hour years of her life…but that was a story for another time.

Penny was drawn from her thoughts when someone landed next to her on the bone spike, they were more like giant rips sticking out of the ship than spikes, she frowned and shook a little trying to hold in her raw emotions.

"Leave Austin I don't need a fucking gift." she growled turned her so she didn't have to see him. But he didn't leave, he just sat down next to her.

Without a word the quiet boy's arm shot out, wrapped around Penny's shoulder and brought her into his chest. Penny gave a small 'eep' of surprise when she was pulled into the tight huge. She tried to push him away but he just held on.

"I'm here for you…" the wind seemed to whisper "…just for once let your emotions go."

It was like a damn…dam burst open and everything she's been feeling flooded threw, anger, fear, depression, and finally sadness.

That night Penny cried into Austin's shirt until she could cry no more.

_**

* * *

**_

_**There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free.I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though you know I wish I could, oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.**_

* * *

Kazuya hissed in pain as he walked threw the halls of the ships lower decks, where one of his shooting ranges were. He was moving quickly since he really didn't want Shan to find him, the woman seemed to chill the air around her, she was close to ice cold.

A few minutes ago he passed Elsa as she walked up the ships stairs, a hammer in hand. It seem she was working on the Turtle. She looked worse for wear, he'll have to talk to Shan about that later, the problems Elsa was starting to show were not something you ignore or push back to do later. Trust him, he's been in wars and seen cases similar during the after math…the murderous glare she sent him wasn't a good sign either…he didn't want to wake up with a scythe in his chest.

Kazuya suddenly cursed whatever god placed him in this situation, stuck on a ship with a young girl, an old man, and two beautiful women……in very committed relationship's. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he enter a room.

It was a rather long room that seemed to stretch the entire length of the ship. Hanging the arrows on the wall and stringing his bow.

Knocking the arrow and pulling back on the sting, the muscles in his shoulder spasmed. Crying out in pain, bow and arrow cluttering to the floor, arm shaking in pain, it was almost blinding but he fought threw worse.

"Shit…" believe it or not it does take some strength and practice to fire a bow. All of that pressure and power in that bow an arrow……he'll have to work on and retrain that muscle or he'll just be a useless crewmember walking around the ship.

"Time to get to work."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not even 15 minutes later, after walking down the street, when I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight, then he swept up from behind, put a gun up to my head, he made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight, he said give me all you've got, I want your money not your life, if you try to make a move I wont think twice, I told him you can have my cash, but first you know I've got to ask, what made you want to live this kind of life?**_

* * *

Black mascara fill tears streaked down Elsa's face as she laughed a dark, sad laugh that escaped from her mouth every few seconds. She wasn't dressed to look good or to show off what other's couldn't have, she was just wearing sweatpants and one of Mac's t-shirts.

Laying in front of her was something she hasn't seen in a long, long time, and something only the first few who started this journey at the beginning probably remember. Mac's Gauntlets, the same ones that were ruined along time ago. She didn't know how they survived the disaster on the Tree of Life and she didn't really want to know.

She held them to her chest, the dark room fitting her emotions perfectly as she whispered insane ramblings. Elsa wanted her Mac back… she didn't feel… right without him by her side, he was her soul mate, teammate, best friend, and in some situations on the ship… somewhat of a bodyguard or sidekick, she _wanted_ him _back_.

"Yes…yes that's it…" a sick smile spread across her face "I'll get my Mel back…and I'll bathe in the blood of those who try and get in my way."

_**

* * *

**_

_**He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay I got mouths to feed ain't nothing in this world for free.I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though you know I wish I could oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.**_

* * *

The thousands of pounds of chain's meant nothing to Mac. Eyes flashing dangerously, teeth bared at whoever passed by . The wild animal in his soul growled to be let out, his teeth were sharp wanting to tear human flesh from the bone, shaggy brown hair seemed thicker like an animals pelt.

His mate was out there, he need her, wanted her, could still smell her mixed with his own scent. They've become something … more than a couple …… He couldn't quite explain it. His good friend the musician …… who's name escaped Mac at the moment …he did remember in sounded like a music type… wasn't it Jazz?

_Oh, well_. The musician told him the two (Elsa and Mac) were like a lock and a key, separately one didn't have a use without the other around. He said neither of the two were…right in the head when separated for a long time or overcome with strong painful emotions while apart, and the tattoo's didn't help…even without that tattoo's they always seemed to know where the other was. He said Mac would slowly grow more and more aggressive and short tempered, somewhat animalistic even before he got his 'instincts' the musician referred to them as powers, he didn't know, he couldn't remember. The man also said his love, his mate, becomes more emotional, and will go to the extremes of the emotions she were feeling…he also said she throws all rationality out of the window.

But none of that matter, he just knew he wanted her, they kept each other stable… more…human…yeah that seemed to be a good word. At that moment Mac's mouth tasted…metallic which snapped the large man out of his insanity driven ramblings.

Hm…it seemed while he was thinking, Mac tore the marine who was delivering his dinner throat out. Odd he couldn't recall the man entering his cell, or him moving.

Mac spit out what was left of the man's throat from his mouth, but the metallic taste was still there and…he…enjoyed it. He didn't dwell on that thought thou and went back to his thoughts on Elsa.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Now a couple hours past, and I was sitting in my house, the day was winding down and coming to an end, so I turned on the TV, and flipped it over to the news, and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend, I saw a preacher man in cuffs taking money from the church, he stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills but even still I can't say much cause I know were all the same, oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills.**_

* * *

It was late into the night when Penny not so gracefully burst into Shan's office where she was finishing going over past medical reports trying to get them all sorted out.

"Shan! Shan!" yelled Penny, she was excited and it seemed that her depression from earlier was gone. Shan gave the girl a small smile, she loved Penny like a daughter or a little sister.

"Yes?"

"I want to learn to fly!" that surprised Shan.

"Can't you already fly?"

"No, no I just float and glide… but I think with enough training I can do it. Flying is so….wonderful Shan, it's absolutely amazing." Penny's eyes glazed over like she was daydreaming.

"Do you even know how your powers work Penny?"

Penny was broken out of her dream "I've got them mostly figured out… just watch Shan I'll be able to do it!" Penny was out of the room with a rush of wind, scattering her papers all over the floor.

Shan sighed being a leader was already somewhat tough, she didn't know how Endo or Siamon did it. She felt that she couldn't handle the crew the way she was, so she change herself taking most of her emotions and bottling them up. She was going to get the guys back, lead the ones that were on the ship, and it was all up to her to do it.

Maybe it was destiny telling Shan to stand up and be someone. That's what she's going to do, she knew she needed to do two things, start acting like real mercenaries and find clues as to were Mass Claw's prison was.

Shan grunted to herself in annoyance as she picked up the papers when something caught her eye. This was the first time she's seen these reports together, no doctor would actually connect these reports because it just wasn't something you looked for, it made her speed the paper picking up and quickly reread each piece of paper in those particular folders.

"No no no no no no no…" spreading them across her desk "The rapid fat burn…sleeping problems…never actually ate the fruit…" she didn't need this, she really didn't need this, and if she told Elsa the woman will likely loose it even more…but she knew that a cure or a stabilizer was needed. Her boyfriend was his jail, she had a life growing inside her, Kazuya still has a way to got before he's back to perfect health, Elsa was falling into the darkness…well they all were, she meant Elsa was loosing her mind, and if they didn't find the guys with in the next few months……

"Mac's going to die…"

_**

* * *

**_

You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, we got bills to pay we got mouths to feed ain't nothing in this world for can't slow down, we can't hold back though you know we wish we could.

* * *

"Bring the prisoners out!" called a voice from the outside of the ship. Endo was out front of there little group back in his straight jacket. Siamon was attacked by chain behind him followed by the others and ending with Mac who was caged and chained due to having killed a few of the guards without even blinking, the guy looked out of it, more so than Endo usually was.

Endo's signature grin was et on his face, one eye shining in insane joy for some reason. Siamon was the only one who figured out what Endo was planning, it was ingenious and he wasn't going to tell a soul.

It seemed Mass Claw went ahead of them and was already in the prison. The Death Root me…minus Kaz, were escorted by Hiro and a few guards out of the ships hatch.

The Asylum was a very very gigantic building, pitch black it seemed like it sucked in all of the light that touched it, it was a smooth and perfect rectangle…not a single flaw in it's design.

Up ahead of them was a very large man who seemed to be around fifteen feet in height. To say the least he was a hefty man wearing a officers uniform that seemed to be ten sizes to small. His large belly hung out for all to see. The large man's piercing beady eyes seemed to cut into them.

"Prisoners meet 2nd Lt. Albert 'Big Al' Von Elric."

Big Al just glared at them, arms crossed across his chest when someone coughed and the large man stepped aside to revel … an eight year old girl. She was a little under four feet tall with shimmering blue hair that went to her shoulders. Her green eyes were in an angry glare. She wore a pure navy blue suit with an officers hat that seemed way to big for her head, and a bull whip was wrapped around her body.

"Ah…yes right…and the commanding officer when Vice Admiral James isn't here, this young prodigy The Warden." Endo laughed and the others were bugging out…well Razz and Mars were, Meku couldn't see, and Si was hiding it well. Mac was trapped in his own mind.

"I knew the little blue creatures I've been seeing were real…hey do you guys see that pink elephant over there." asked Endo curiously, the guards look at him oddly.

The Warden walked up to the blonde, angry eyes seeming to look into his soul "So Mass Claw was right you are out of your mind… someone like you isn't safe to be mingling with the general public."

She turned around and looked up at Big Al "Al I want psyche examinations on all of them, then place them into the appropriate cells."

"Got ya Ma'am."

"Good…" The Warden turned, a more curious look on her face then the usual angry one, she was a genius child one of the highest IQ's ever brought into the military, yet she asked the same question to every high profile prisoner that was brought to her prison.

"…Why? Why do you do what you do, what's your reason?"

Endo grinned

_**You know cause there **_

_**Ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-----X------**_

**

* * *

**

**So what do you guys think? The song is called 'Ain't No Rest for the Wicked' by Cage the Elephant, great song I suggest you guys listen to it to get the tune when you read the lyrics. As you can see the are some new characters introduces, the usually calm couple of Elsa and Mac are loosing there minds, and some little twist in this chapter also. So everyone far well for now, read and review even if you haven't in a long time because this is the last chapter, keep an eye out for the next instilment in the series.**

_**To be continued…In 'Death Root: Rise of Dark Heart'. **__**Coming January 2010**__**.**_


End file.
